


SA-利欲两心

by ilashin



Category: SA - Fandom, 岚, 樱相
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin
Summary: 分上下两部，下部目前还没写完，慢慢更新吧





	1. Chapter 1

1.

记不清是哪个节目说过，一个人逛神社算得上是日本人最不想做的几件事之一。

相叶想了好一会儿，只隐约记得那个主持人挺有名，但声音的尖利程度跟土方组的二宫君有得一拼，因此并没有好好看完。

一个人逛神社算得上寂寞吗？

但如果明明觉得一个人逛神社算得上寂寞而不得不来的话，那就一定有非来不可的理由了吧。

或者说，有什么无论如何也想要实现的愿望吧。

相叶透过枯枝的缝隙，看着坐在神社台阶上满头大汗又焦急地翻着钱包的少年，愉快地想出了神，直到肩膀被人从后面拍了一把。

“吓了我一跳，你怎么穿成这样就出门了！”

“还不是你这家伙……”相叶抚着胸口，“吓了一跳的明明是我！”

面前这个名叫风间的家伙就是叫相叶来神社的罪魁祸首，出门匆忙，相叶甚至没得来及换下家居T恤，只在外面随手套了一件袢缠，一阵冷风吹来更加剁了跺脚。

“话说……冷死了！怎么说秋天就秋天了。”

“冷好啊，等会儿直接去吃寿喜锅。”

“你请客？”

“别开玩笑了！”

“喔，那不去。”

“AA也不行吗！”

“否决。”

两人一边斗着嘴，一边往边角的御守亭走去。

“……真的有必要吗，八百円呢。”

“信我！这个金钱守灵到可以去打柏青哥！”

相叶在心底默默翻了个白眼，却还是虔诚地举了个双手合十，亲切地对着贩卖窗的巫女开口。

“请给我一个。”

“我也要一个，谢谢。”

把金黄色的金钱守郑重地在钱包内放好，相叶长呼一口气。

“既然来了，那要不要去参拜一下。”

“要的要的。”风间猛点头，“希望神明爷爷让我马上变成大富翁。”

“做梦吧你。”

“有拜有保佑。”

侧身而过路过台阶的时候相叶低垂了眼，坐在台阶上的少年捏着钱包把头埋进了臂弯里，不知是懊恼还是难过，风间还摇晃着探头看了一眼，被相叶一把捏住了拖走。

晃铃摇醒神明，鞠躬两次、击掌两次。

许愿的时候头低垂到合掌的指尖都触到眉心了。

［想要更多、更多、更多的钱。］

明明知道自己太贪心，还是这样许了。

抬起头来睁开眼睛再次鞠躬，礼毕，身边的笨蛋还在念念有词，相叶呼了一小口气，想了想又从口袋里翻出什么捏在手心。

一步一步挪下台阶的时候，那个焦急的少年正坐着发呆，相叶在经过他身边的时候突然停下了脚步，在他茫然地抬头往上看来时弯下了腰捏住他的手掌放下了一枚小小的硬币。

“借你。”

而后他脚步轻快地蹦下台阶，追上了茫然回身有些迷糊的风间，用力拍了拍对方的腰。

“走了。”

“哦……嗯？”

少年看着手中的五円愣了片刻终于想起来追了几步。

“喂————，等一下！我该怎么还给你！”

相叶转了个身去倒退着回话，展露了一个无懈可击的笑容。

“嘛……有缘的话。”

直到走出神社大门许久，风间才突然吐了一口气。

“呐我说，你怎么会突然借钱给别人，你不会是看上那个小年轻了吧？”

相叶斜了他一眼。

“借钱给穷人当然不能借，可是借钱给有钱人就不一样了，我这是在积攒金钱运～你不懂。”

“诶？”风间瞠目结舌，“那么普通的连帽衫，诶？哪里有钱？”

相叶朝着他举起一个拳头，用另一只手拍了拍手腕。

“表啊表，你跟着渡边叔也白混了，同一个牌子的竟然也没看见么，一个普通的大学生怎么可能买得起六位数的表。”

“喔……”风间愣愣地回忆了一会儿，“那你才借别人五円也太小气。”

“都说了，”相叶转手就是一个拍头杀，“我这是在给自己积攒金钱运。”

“那你也借我点儿呗？”风间捂着头叫得嗷嗷，却被相叶瞬间否决。

“你穷，只会越借越穷！”

2.

最近东京的天气灰蒙一片，连带着樱井翔的心情都是灰蒙蒙的，只是顺着接连几天的小雨进入深秋而已，还未及光秃秃的冬，植物都未进入凋谢状态，樱井翔却莫名觉得自己枯萎了好几岁，忍不住叹了口长气。

到底是一动不动坐着的时间长了点，手里那本随便抽取出来的《日本艺术正当时》早就读不下去了，说起来他本来就跟艺术专业风马牛不相及，坐在美术画室老半天只因为不小心答应了对面那个老神在在散漫的大野学长当他的模特————要不是看在两家父母私交甚好的面子上，樱井翔早就踹翻画板跑了。

好不容易大野宣布今日收工，樱井翔站起来的一瞬间已经找不到自己腿在哪了，僵了好一会儿血液才运行起来，结果满怀期待地绕到画板背后去一看，忍不住就想揍人了。

自己辛辛苦苦坐了三个小时不敢动，结果对方只画了一双眼睛的框架。

虽然是一幅很大版面的眼睛没错。

“我去大野智这什么玩意儿？”

“翔君的眼睛。”

“我当然知道是我的眼睛，可你早说只画眼睛啊我腰都坐僵了！”

“为了细节保持整体的平衡很有必要。”

“我呸，明天我不来了。”

“那不行，”大野智一把勾住了樱井翔的包给拽了回来，“答应了别人的事儿要做到。”

“凭啥啊你又不是我对象。”

“不守信用没有耐心的人也找不到对象！”

“我……你……”樱井翔举起一根手指怼了他半晌，终究找不到理由给自己开解，忿恨地反驳，“你就有对象啊？”

“对啊，”大野智早就松了手，慢条斯理地拿着沾满油彩的手去抠画笔上的一点彩色污渍，“艺术管理系二年级，松本润，我对象。”

对方在校园内也算是个小有名气的，樱井翔的小雷达在脑海里搜索了一圈之后渐渐地想了起来，神情变得古怪了起来。

“那个家里开着经纪公司的松本润？”

大野智拍了拍他的肩膀，“改天请你吃饭，辛苦了。”

这才像话嘛，樱井翔欣慰地想，哎不对，八卦还没聊完大野智半个身子都溜出门口了。

同性交往？商业联盟？毕业了还能联手合作？

啧啧啧，越想越有意思。

［哎你们的对象都是哪找的？］

困惑的樱井小青年顺手掏出了手机匿名在学校论坛发了个水贴。

不久之后他就把这件事情忘记得一干二净，直到接到了实家的电话。

樱井虽然还只是个大学生，但自己名下有房产，老早就被踢出家去了，樱井家崇尚自身自灭教育法，兄妹三人名下都设有基金会，稍微懂事就跟着大人们看金融时报学理财了，一旦成年就要自行负责名下的财产投资与管理。

“谁叫你们是樱井家的孩子呢，”妈妈如是说，“周末给我滚回来相亲！”

哈————？！

樱井翔表示耳朵可能聋了，不然怎么会听见“相亲”这种词从母上大人嘴巴里蹦出来。

“老妈，我才21岁。”

“应该说，你都21岁了还没女朋友吧。”

“……”

“还记得真央不？就是你前田伯伯家的。”

啊啊，那个小丫头，樱井忿恨地想，怎么不记得，小时候仗着个子高又会跆拳道把自己打到哭鼻子的，印象深刻极了。

“说是这个周末从英国回来，正好大家一起吃顿饭。”

“不去！”樱井翔想也不想地拒绝，万一又讲起童年糗事呢，自家母上爱卖儿子的设定也不是第一天了。

“啧，”樱井太太在电话那头上了火，“小兔崽子，不然你自己给我找一个。”

“找就找！”樱井翔眼一闭心一横，“不就是对象嘛，谁还能没有。”

……结果真没有。

要说找对象这件事情，樱井翔自从入了大学门就开始心思活络，之前一直待在男校，所以虽然身边也有那边的朋友，但是樱井翔自认为并不会对男孩子产生感情，初恋反而是一个漂亮的匈牙利小姐姐，当然这段暗恋随着小姐姐回国无疾而终，但是隐约让他对于柔软的女孩子开始有了不切实际的向往，可是迈入了大学之后才发现，可爱的女孩子早就被预订光了不说，也并没有几个特别心动的啊？

琢磨着学好英语搞场异国恋情，打着学习的幌子观摩欧洲电影的时候发现了自己心动的女神竟然是个超级型御姐，这就无解了啊。

本想着，也许出社会就有救了的樱井小同学，此刻遇上了人生危机。

翻开手机浏览器一刷新才发现，被自己早就抛弃了的论坛贴竟然筑起了狗粮高楼，翻了几条之后气呼呼地发现大家都是来炫耀对象的。

一边皱着眉，却一边诚实地往下拉进度条，总算在狗粮与狗粮之间，发现了一条最靠谱的提议。

［楼主知道我们学校附近的神社吗？超灵啊许愿的话，恋爱什么的很快就能成功啊，只是记得要还愿喔。］

毕竟对于无能为力的事情，人就只能寄托给精神力量了吧，呐？

这样想着的樱井小青年，郑重地搜起了地图导航。

“……向北穿过这条宽敞的马路，然后拐进左边的小路……啊走反了。”

捧着手机一边碎碎念一边看地图，还要对迎面撞见的行人致以抱歉的笑意，走上一刻钟之后，樱井翔总算看到了藏在居民区的公园附近，小小的神社门口。

看起来完全没有人气啊，一边腹诽着一边往里走，也许是临冬的缘故，神社里的树叶子没几片了，蜷在枝头摇摇欲坠，看起来有点可怜兮兮，不是应该种着常青植物吗，总爱思索很多的樱井小青年一边嘀嘀咕咕一边掏出了钱包。

钱币掉进钱箱的声音格外好听，樱井翔诚心诚意地许了愿。

［拜托给我一个女朋友，能交差就行！］

睁开眼睛的时候松了口气，不知道神明大人能不能听见啊，这样想着，又觉得做完了参拜这件事后，自己能做的已经丝毫没有了，全都交给上天了。

很讨厌啊，缘分这种看不清摸不透的东西，于是抬起头来重重地呼了口气。

不能依靠自身努力实现的东西，总让人格外不爽。

等了两天都没看到任何神迹，一气之下樱井翔就把这件事给同级的高桥说了。

“什么神社啊……完全！不灵啊。”

“信这个的你才好笑吧？不过话说樱井你竟然要去相亲……也太土了哈哈！”

“又不是我要去的。”

“不过说起来，我有个姐姐倒是可以借你，你要不要？”

“欸？”

“不是亲姐姐……不过，嘛，就各种各种，收点费用帮个忙什么的还是可以的。”

“欸～～～！”

由高桥搭线，跟所谓的“姐姐”约在了学校附近的咖啡厅见面，虽然隐约有不好预感，但还是低估了家业是夜总会的高桥同学。

穿着低胸开叉洋装的成熟哦内桑腰肢款摆，踩着高跟鞋缓缓走来，站定后抬起手轻微地摆了摆比了个迷人的微笑。

“嗨，初次见面。”

嗨什么嗨，樱井一把揪住高桥的衬衫拉着他背过去说小话。

“你这个姐姐不会是你家的……”

“头牌喔！一般人我不借给他。”

神气的高桥同学得到了樱井的击头杀一枚。

“嗷嗷为什么打我！”

“你找死啊这样怎么给我妈看！”

“没关系，”打断他们的是自顾自坐下来的成熟大姐姐，“我很会演戏哦，翔～昂～君。”

一字一顿地撒娇式昵称让樱井翔不自然地红了脸，随即被姐姐捏了脸颊。

“翔君卡哇伊！”

3.

经过两天的彩排之后，樱井翔对于御姐的幻想，竟然彻底破灭了。

动不动就爱调戏人还随时能开小黄腔，遇到不顺心的事情秒变暴走族大姐大，比汉子还汉子，下一秒就装起柔弱的小女生，变脸能力让人抖三抖。

好，好可怕的女孩子啊。

特别是对方逢场作戏的能力，简直令樱井翔叹为观止。

御姐什么的，果然……太难驾驭了吗？

终于迎来了周末的最终对决，姐姐身上的套装是用了樱井翔的卡刷的，化妆得体又精致，连随身携带的假名片都喷上了淡淡的香水，设定是年龄差三岁的姐弟恋，职业是奢侈品店导购专员————毕竟这是这位姐姐唯一擅长谈论的东西了，就算问起来也不会出错。

虽然对职业报以皱眉，但毕竟儿子领了一个对象来吃饭，樱井太太全程客气又礼貌，只是一顿饭结束，樱井翔刚想跟在“女朋友”的身后溜出去，就被自家老妈拽了回去。

“这个女孩子哪找的？”

“啊？”

“不要跟我装傻，你以为我看不出来？”

“啊？”

“一看这个姑娘就不简单，不是拜金就是装纯良。”

“啊。”

樱井翔嘴巴张了张，觉得还是装傻充愣来得好。

“算了，”樱井太太大手一挥，“你只要不被骗得倾家荡产，我都当你买个教训。”

她顺手又扭了樱井翔耳朵一把。

“眼光真差劲，随便你怎么玩儿但不许她进门听到没？”

“妈～”樱井翔总算找到机会哀嚎，“我还在上大学！”

“哦，”樱井太太从脑洞中清醒过来，掸了两下手掌，“那你争取多找几个对象吧。”

说完还恨铁不成钢地戳了樱井翔脑袋一下。

“我给你找的才是最好的，你以后就知道了！”

好不容易出了和式院门，大姐姐踩着高跟鞋等在门口，看见他过来了微微一笑。

“怎么样，没露馅吧？”

“没……”樱井翔揉着脑袋，对她点点头，“总之先上车。”

一路上姐姐抽了两根烟没说话，樱井翔自然更不想开口，送到目的地后本想给钱了事，对方却在这时转过头来。

“翔君，不如我们真的交往吧。”

“哈？”

大脑彻底当机。

“我觉得，甚至有点喜欢你呢。”

“不，不要了吧……”

樱井翔结结巴巴地回复，心想我可招架不来你。

他抖抖索索地递上钞票，换来对方一声轻哼。

大姐姐头也不回地下车去了。

第二天拜托高桥把帐结清，却被对方调笑着说魅力值可真大啊，连我家头牌都心动了云云。

不久就收到了对方连番轰炸的短信，仿佛御姐激素炸裂般的文字，看了两行就倍觉头疼，放学准备提车时就看到在车周围晃荡着的明艳艳的身影。

樱井倒吸一口凉气，打了个电话让高桥善后，就悄咪咪地从侧门跑了。

走在路上都欲哭无泪，明明就是为了对付一下相亲啊。

怎么感觉惹了一尊大神？

神？

突然想到这个字眼的樱井翔浑身一个激灵。

［楼主知道我们学校附近的神社吗？超灵啊许愿的话，恋爱什么的很快就能成功啊，只是记得要还愿喔。］

还愿还愿还愿喔。

所以说，自己向神社许愿要一个女朋友，可是神社不灵，然后向高桥抱怨，结果高桥就给自己介绍了一个假女朋友，虽然说是花了钱的，但自己最后还是交差了。

从结果上来说，好像愿望也成真了诶。

樱井翔站在路边碎碎念了五分钟，推敲了好几遍逻辑思维之后，败给了人类恐惧未知的天性，撒开腿就往神社冲去。

跑到满身大汗气喘吁吁先坐在台阶上喘气，一边掏着钱包一边抬起头来，光秃秃的枝丫上连一片叶子都看不见了，这是冬天了吧。

一边胡思乱想着一边低下头去。

啊，钱包空空如也。

4.

不知道是好心人给的5円真的起了作用，让自己的祈愿被神明收回了，还是高桥对大姐姐说了什么，总之樱井后来的几天过得还算平静。

只不过平静总是暂时的，一周之后高桥来找他喝酒，理由是为了赔罪，抱歉让樱井翔受惊了。

“你家的那些夜总会我可不去啊！”

“放心啦，”高桥一个搂肩压住他，“不是我家的，咱学校附近的一个小酒吧。”

故事发生很久之后樱井翔回想起来，才备觉恍惚，什么传说很灵的神社啊，所有事件的起源，都在高桥身上了。

可是这时候的樱井并不知道啊，他只是被高桥的大力肘压得肩膀疼，为了保住溜肩的斜度不再下塌，拼命点了点头。

其实离学校有些距离，但的确不是什么繁华商业街的大手笔店铺，而是隐藏在一片色情酒店林立的后巷中，远远望去一块幽幽发着光的小门牌矗立在街口，显得有些颓败。

在餐桌上樱井翔就被灌了些许酒，高桥不止带了他一个人，连着周围关系不错的男同学，呼和着拖了四五个，一群人带着酒气撒欢着往前跑，直到高桥指着牌子说到了。

“不像啊，”有人嘀咕着，“高桥你坑我们呢？”

“哪能啊，”高桥嘿嘿笑了，“是熟人的店，熟人的店。”

樱井翔不满地打了个酒嗝还未说话，就被高桥率先拽着往楼梯下走至底层右侧小门，单手撩过软铁丝门帘，就进入了小酒吧的地下世界。

一进门就被震耳欲聋的音乐轰了耳朵，脸都变成了瑰色，一眼望去只见浮动的人头和缭绕的烟雾，呛的樱井翔咳嗽了一声，身边人倒是躁了起来，还被高桥贴着耳朵大喊了一句。

“这地方不错吧！”

不错什么啊不错，樱井翔嫌弃地揉了揉耳朵，痒。

本来就有些半醉，这下被堵在门口更不舒服，直催着高桥他们往里走去开座儿。

门口看上去店面不大，里面还挺深，最吵的就是门口一个厅，过了那块区域反而一下子静了下来，灯光也柔柔的，高桥再不满也拗不过今天樱井是主角，只能顺势落了座。

他一进来其实就有人打了招呼，后来跟着就送来了两瓶酒跟果盘，樱井凑过去问他。

“什么熟人啊？”

高桥干咳了一声，“就我一个叔叔。”

“喔。”樱井翔想了想，决定闭嘴不问了。

男孩子们当然都是为了艳遇来的，一个个除了樱井翔都不肯在这施展不开的沙发处躺着，零零散散地，喝了一轮酒就分别找借口站起来溜回门厅去了。

樱井翔觉得头晕，将擦手的毛巾顶在大脑门上就闭神养着。

直到音响突然传来的“呲啦”声将他吵醒。

有什么人在不远处的小舞台上调试着乐器，他眯起一只眼睛凹起来看了一眼，又闭上躺了回去，只是不多时，躁耳的电音吉他声就响了起来。

太阳即将燃尽

黑色的薄雾环绕世界

这遍地的一切

即使全都被黑暗侵袭

我也绝不会找不到你的存在

声音是有些沙糯的男人音，明明唱着摇滚，却像是糯米糍一样有些黏糊糊的。

养神都不行了，樱井翔挣扎着坐起来，惊讶地发现舞台前已经涌过来不少人，连周围卡座上的大叔都开始合拍子。

头顶上柔和的照明早就关闭了，从舞台上扫晃过绿色的射线，遥望过去只看见乌压压的人头，跟舞台上晃动的人影。

樱井翔站了起来。

为我们的灵魂指明方向

只要相信就能实现

然后闪耀

樱井翔开始朝前挤去。

前面的人群很不满地给他分出一点道来。

合拢，打开，再合拢。

他就在人群里穿梭却浑然不觉。

舞台上有一束光，照在主唱的脸上，又将周围升腾的干冰雾化，模糊了那张脸。

预言者所预言的梦境

击得我们支离破碎

但爱的暴风雨

樱井翔挤得一个踉跄，勉强在前排人堆里站稳了。

主唱已经唱完了一段，低着头一边和着音乐一边跳着转圈，等间奏过去，他再抬起头来，樱井翔紧咬的下唇终于松开，不大不小的惊呼出声。

“啊。”

在时钟嘀嗒走的每天

矛盾充斥着这个世界

就让爱的暴风雨吹散这一切

樱井翔抬起头来仰视着，一只脚踩着台前音响倾身俯视观众的人，他的眼眸一扫而过，收回脚转过身去归于黑暗。

让我们跳起只属于我们的舞吧

五円……先生。

5.

呼。

扔完最后一袋垃圾，相叶站在后门口深吸了一口气。

转身折回地下的时候，酒吧的椅凳都收拾得差不多了，客人早已走光，只剩自己人在清场，他抬头看了看时间，差不多了。

果然下一秒，熟悉的那几个人就出现在了门口，领头的二宫朝他比了个轻佻的敬礼手势，相叶无声无息地叹了口气。

“一万、两万、三万……二十九万、三十万。”相叶盯着手里的钞票出神，终究是依依不舍地递了过去，“喏，这个月的。”

“谢啦！”二宫踩在一层台阶上，大力地压上他的肩膀，“还是小相叶最乖，以后请你宵夜。”

相叶扭过头去暗自腹诽，每次都这么说，这条街谁不知道就属你最抠。

二宫拿着钱在手心里甩了甩，呼和着小弟，“走走走，下一个。”

相叶不死心地捏了捏手里的钱袋，刚发的工资一转眼又只剩下可怜的几张，这样的日子简直看不到尽头，甩了甩头让自己不去多想，深吸了一口气提起背包也往外走去。

樱井翔觉得自己一定是鬼上身。

不然怎么又站在了这个地下酒吧的门口。

这次没有醉，所以周围的环境看得更清楚了，虽然这么想有些不太好，但是看着周围不入流的色情旅店，老旧的矮房子，怎么看都是不太好的贫民区吧。

他正尴尬地站着，突然远处传来了不大不小的动静，娇滴滴的女声间夹着男人的下流话，樱井翔耳根一红，腿的反应比脑子还快，来不及思考已经冲下了楼梯。

一个人占着大沙发实在是太惹眼，樱井翔只好硬着头皮挤在吵杂的调酒桌前要了一杯啤酒。

好好打量这家酒吧的话，外间的坏境一点也不好，座位又小又挤，坐了才一会儿樱井翔的后背就被陌生人撞到了好几次，之前坐的内间分明就要豪华一些了，但樱井翔打量了一下，今天似乎被人包场了，门口有两三个人在晃悠，看起来很随意，但只要有人想进去，就会被请出来。

樱井翔观察了好一会儿，然后跟酒保招手。

“那个，我想打听一下啊，今天里面的表演是不是不开放？”

酒保小哥侧身听完就笑了，“你没来过几次吧。”

“啊，嗯，刚刚第二次。”樱井翔有些不好意思。

“只有周末才有表演，而且今天周三里间都是不对外开放的，这是我们这儿规矩。”酒保小哥语毕，突然又翘起嘴角，“你等一下。”

他放下手里的布巾跟杯子，掀起柜台后面隔间的帘子，朝里面大喊了一声。

不一会儿跑出个人影来，樱井翔还没反应过来，就看见酒保小哥用力拽着他甩到了自己面前。

“相叶，这位客人是特地来看你唱歌的呢。”

因为惯性趴在吧台上的人眨巴了两下眼睛，跟樱井翔无声地对视了几秒，慢吞吞地开口。

“谢谢你呀。”

樱井翔的脸蹭地一下就红了。

他慌乱地站起来，手都不知道往哪儿摆，本来是想偷偷地再观察一下五円先生，哪知道他的观察对象不仅没有拿着话筒站在台上发光，反而是服务员的打扮，穿着件白衬衫还围着围兜，手也湿漉漉的，但是像小鹿一样的眼神正注视着自己。

樱井翔一紧张，立刻深深地给他鞠了一躬，转头就跑了。

“诶？”目睹了一切的风间良久才开口，“你怎么把人给吓跑了？”

相叶若有所思的拿围兜擦了擦手，“我觉得他有点儿眼熟。”

怂！

简直不能更怂。

从来没有这么丢脸过，从酒吧一口气跑到有人烟的大街上，樱井翔扶着膝盖直喘气，等定下神来只想先找块豆腐撞死。

明明可以大大方方地给他说，谢谢你之前借我的五円，对就是在那个神社，啊什么？不记得了吗？没关系啊你唱的歌很好听，我能请你喝杯酒吗？就当还你的钱。

樱井小青年挫败地呻吟了一声，为什么现在演练好了脑内台词，一定是突发状况太让人措手不及了，这下要被当成神经病了。

还不曾意识到自己已经被路人当作神经病绕道走的樱井翔，像只蘑菇一样蹲了下去，心情只能用想要嚎啕大哭来形容。

这下要怎么挽回，下次去可以装作是第一次吗？

在线等，挺急的。

6.

相叶雅纪第二次再看见他就突然想起来了，啊那个神社失足……嗯失意青年。

难忘其实是他那身一言难尽的地味穿着＋豪华手表的搭配，送酒过去的时候，虽然他竭力把自己的脸藏在了身边朋友的袖子后面，可相叶还是看着他因为拽着别人袖子躲藏而露出来手腕的那个表愣了几秒钟。

呀，惊讶只短短一瞬。

尔后就兴高采烈了起来。

果然自己的理论是对的，你看你看，虽然只借了他五円，但现在他三不五时地拉上一群人来买酒，自己的销售业绩蹭蹭蹭地就爬上去了。

生财有道，致富大树。

相叶雅纪在心里偷偷地给这个小青年贴上了标，送酒的时候笑得愈发灿烂了起来。

高桥怎么都不明白。

根正苗红的小青年樱井氏怎么就突然喜欢上了混酒吧？

还是嗯……自己一时心血来潮一言难尽带去的那个。

所以找了一天特别郑重地递上邀请。

“要不要去银座一丁目？我知道有家特别棒的酒吧今天开业。”

“不去。”

耶？高桥傻眼。

樱井小青年拒绝地又快又狠。

“那……”他又试探性地提议，“还去vox……？”

“好啊！”

樱井小青年笑得春花灿烂，高桥倒退三步。

不对，不行，有问题啊这是。

要好好谈谈人生啊！

高桥小哥席地而坐，先抽自己一个耳刮子。

“都怪我，不该带你去那儿。”

这回轮到樱井同学傻眼了。

“嗯？”他赶紧去拦，“不不不，我应该感谢你……”

“你不懂，”高桥看向他的眼神尽是哀怨，“那不是一个好地方。”

“不是你熟人的店吗？”

“是我一个叔叔的店。”

“那有什么不好？”

“……是道上的叔叔。”

沉默。

还是高桥憋不住压力，又率先提问。

“樱井啊，你老实告诉我，你该不会染上啥了吧？”

“啥啊？”

“还能有啥啊！”

“啊？”

“……毒品啊！”

“还有毒品啊？！”

沉默。

令人绝望的沉默。

在一片沉默中，樱井翔突然转身就走。

留下满头问号的高桥喊也喊不住。

樱井翔再也不想当蘑菇了。

他风风火火地冲到店门口，想要一把揪出那个帅气至极的服务生，告诉他这家酒吧的真相，然后劝他辞职，然而他忘了这才是下午，连傍晚都未至，店根本没有开门。

他气呼呼地绕着门口转了两圈，想伸手砸门，又唯恐里面真的有人而表现地太不礼貌，故而只是小小声地轻扣了两下，自然是无人回应。

扁着嘴爬上台阶走回地面，低头踢了踢路边的石头，咣咣撞在酒吧搁置在地的招牌灯箱上，又反弹出去。

“啊！”

听见熟悉的声音，樱井翔猛然抬起头来，自己要找的人正弓着腰双手按着一只小腿像袋鼠一样单脚跳跃。

“疼疼疼疼疼！”

稍微反应了一下就明白是自己踢的石头闯了祸，樱井翔连忙冲上去扶住他。

“诶，对不起对不起，我不该随便踢石头。”

相叶雅纪得了依靠，也不蹦了，将人牢牢抓住，半个身子倚上去，一只手还用力搓着小腿。

“啊————要瘸了要瘸了。”

樱井翔一听急了，就要蹲下去拉他裤脚，“我看看？”

相叶“哎哟”一声作势要摔倒，唬得樱井翔又赶紧站好扶他。

他自己先偷偷别过头去将裤脚提起来看了又看，才把一只腿横在樱井翔视线范围里指着说。

“你看！都肿了！”

其实樱井翔光看见腿毛了，但相叶雅纪说肿了自然是肿的。

于是傻乎乎地点着头，“我带你去医院？”

“医院就不必了，但我今天可能没法上班了，你是不是要赔我药膏钱和误工费？”

说到工作，樱井翔的脸色突然僵住了。

他偷偷瞄了瞄相叶雅纪，对方还嘟嘟囔囔地打量着自己的小腿正中那块被击中的地区。

要是再严重一点就好了，他心里有些许小小的惋惜，譬如需要住院十天半月自己可以全权负责送汤送药嘘寒问暖什么的。

相叶雅纪等不到他回话，不满的眼神扫过去，发现这个小青年只是傻楞楞地看着自己，于是摊开一只手掌。

“医药费。”

“啊？”

樱井翔终于从自己的那点邪念里挣脱出来，涨红着脸掏出钱包，递进相叶的手掌中。

真是个好骗的小弟弟，相叶窃喜着，拉开钱包一看，深吸一口气。

里面空空如也。

跟领班简单交代了一下迟到的原因，相叶收起电话，没受伤的那只脚有一下没一下点着地面，受伤的那只裤腿卷着涂了药膏火辣辣地痛，有些忍不住想挠，又努力收回手看向窗外借此分散注意力。

他一个人坐在面对着街道的大玻璃窗前，不时有人走过，反而是身处的店内很安静，几乎没什么客人。

一看就知道是很昂贵的那种下午茶店，樱井翔给他点了一块巧克力蛋糕配红茶，盘子上都镶着金边，路人偶尔也会朝里看，相叶就慌忙低下头去端详着面前的蛋糕。

不自在，非常不自在，连喝茶的小杯子都是晶莹剔透小小一只。

就算斟满了也不够自己一口的，相叶矜持了半天，实在忍不住了小心翼翼端起来，还未喝就瞥见余光中小青年跑了过来，连忙放下杯子。

“对不起，让你久等了，银行有点忙。”

樱井翔的眼睛里满是笑意，倒让相叶不好意思起来，“没……”

“误伤了你，真的对不起。”他倒没有再次把钱包傻乎乎地交给相叶，而是把赔罪礼放在了信封里。

相叶盯着纠结了一会儿，觉得遇到如此爽快的小青年已经是福星了，没必要查看多少钱，于是收起就算。

樱井总算松了一口气，又小心翼翼问他。

“东西不合口味吗？”

“啊……”相叶当真没有遇过如此有礼貌的人，只好局促得给自己找借口，“呃……我有点赶时间……”

“啊啊，那耽误你真是对不起。”

“没，没。”

俩人对着那块蛋糕齐齐发起呆来。

收了钱总该走了吧，相叶思忖着。

该怎么劝说他辞职呢，樱井头疼地想。

“我……”

“我……”

俩人齐齐开口，又各自别过脸去。

后来还是相叶先清了清嗓子。

“我，我要先回去了。”

樱井平时挺能说一人，此时却像被千言万语堵住了嘴。

他想，这明明是跟小哥哥最接近的一次。

不在吵杂的酒吧里，不是神社的擦肩而遇，冬日阳光和煦，连他低垂的睫毛都看得分明，玻璃反射出些许镜面的侧脸，自己仿佛能看着两个他。

“那，再见？”

相叶抬起手，轻晃了两下，樱井才回过神来。

“啊，等下！那个……那个……”他惆怅万分，又实在想不到要再说什么，只好一咬牙，“蛋糕要不要打包回去？”

7.

“腿没事吧？”

风间路过后门，就看见相叶蜷着个身子背对着门，顺手给了他后脑勺一下。

相叶受了惊吓转过头来，嘴里还叼着个勺子。

风间一愣，探头看去，乖乖，竟然是个巧克力蛋糕。

包装盒子上的字体他认识，带以前的女朋友吃过，抢劫似的价格。

“嘶————”地倒吸一口凉气。

“相叶你发财了？这一口要200円啊！”

相叶听闻瞪大了眼睛，菜单是樱井翔拿的，樱井翔点的，樱井翔刷的卡，他光觉得服务员的笑容慎得慌，哪里顾得上看。

“怪不得这么好吃。”他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，在风间的怒视下将最后一大口塞进嘴巴。

“啊————”风间一声惨叫。

“多谢款待。”相叶双手合十对着空盒子默念。

他又想起来，兜里的那只信封还未拆，这里又没有别人，于是翻了出来。

“这又是什么？”

风间也顾不上扔垃圾了，挨着相叶蹲下。

“小青年给的补偿。”相叶嘿嘿笑着，对自己露在寒风中的腿毫不在意。

风间对发生的故事已经有所耳闻，嫌弃地撇他一眼，等相叶拆开信封口捻出几张纸币来探头一看，风间的表情瞬间从鄙夷换成了惊讶又切成了羡慕。

信封里放得都是万元大钞，认真数地话，差不多有20张。

相叶来来回回数了两遍，跟风间楞楞地对视一眼。

“他拿车撞你了啊？”

相叶摇摇头。

“摩托车？”

相叶又摇摇头。

“自行车？”

相叶缓缓开口，“石头，石头踢中了腿骨。”

风间呆了半晌，一拍大腿。

“靠！也踢我一下啊？”

“不行，我得还给他。”

相叶作势就要起身。

”别呀别呀，“风间慌忙拦住，“这都够你打工半个月的了，有这样的好事干嘛还退回去呢，再说了，你也不知道上哪找他啊。”

风间说的不无道理，相叶一手托腮，一手点着桌子。

已经有一个礼拜没看见那个小青年了。

如果他不再来酒吧，至今为止的相遇也就到此为止了吧。

好像本来也不是什么重要的相遇。

相叶不知为何，突然叹了口气。

大野智的画作已经接近尾声，整体效果来看，是挺震慑的，反正搞艺术的人最难懂，樱井翔也没想懂，他人虽然坐在画室里，思绪却早已神游天际。

也不知道相叶雅纪腿怎么样了，他实在担心得紧，却不知道该去哪儿看他。

应该没有去酒吧打工了吧？

又想起那日的亲密接触，相叶整个人都倚在他肩上，心里就跟撒了蜜糖一样。

大野智放下笔叹了口气。

“大酱？”

画室门口探进来一个头，声音奶声奶气的，大野智瞬间就笑成了一朵花。

“是润啊。”

“没打扰你吧？”

“进来进来。”

大野智直招手，等松本润走近了，还努努嘴。

“喏，我对着一个思春的傻子在画画，早就不耐烦了。”

松本润站在大野智旁边看了一会儿，樱井翔一副只差流口水的傻笑模样，连进来个人都不知道，不可置信地摇了摇头。

“想不到我们学校的学生会备选会长私下是这幅模样，亏我还崇拜他很久。”

“欸？”大野智闻言瞪大了眼睛，“你崇拜他？”

松本润耸耸肩，“年少无知。”

“小润————”大野智一副泫然欲泣的模样，“你都没有崇拜过我！”

“欸？”

这有什么好比的，松本润双手抱胸翻了个白眼，幼稚。

越跟大野智恋爱越觉得他幼稚，虽然是有点可爱没错。

对着他要抱抱要亲亲要安慰的举动视而不见，松本润转身往樱井翔处走去。

头顶上落下一片阴影，樱井翔总算回过神来，眼前是一张眼熟的超浓颜，冷不丁被吓了一跳。

松本润噗噗地笑出声来，转头对着大野智说。

“牙白，原来本人是这个样子的。”

大野智更不高兴了，哭丧着一张脸就去求抱抱，被松本润扭着躲开。

他红着一张脸嘟囔。

“才不要。”

大野智的表情皱得更厉害了，樱井翔歪着头迷惑万分。

等下，这个画室里刚刚好像发生了什么。

8.

一直熬到了周末，樱井翔坐不住了。

这还是他第二次一个人来酒吧，不提上次逃跑的事情的话。

跟朋友一起来的时候，观察过很久。

相叶雅纪周末的夜晚就会化身成那个闪亮亮的主唱，可是多数时间，他总是头发乱蓬蓬，当着穿梭在人群中的不起眼的服务生。

其实资质这么好的话，为什么不进演艺圈呢？

他一边胡思乱想，一边挤到吧台坐下。

调酒的小哥还是上次那个，一抬眼就笑了。

“唷，来看相叶唱歌？”

“他已经回来上班了？”

“一直在啊！”

“啊……”自知失言的风间懊恼着自己的不假思索，连忙挽救，“呃……今天一直在，昨天刚回来的。”

樱井翔的脸色总算缓和了一些。

“他腿好了呀？”

“好了好了，”风间头点得如同小鸡啄米，“你要喝什么？”

“请给我啤酒。”

等又招呼了两个客人，眼瞅着樱井翔不注意的时候，风间拉了个人顶替自己，悄悄走去后面小厨房，相叶正低着头洗杯子。

“欸，你那个金主小哥来了。”

“嗯？”

“就是给你钱那个，问我来着，我说你昨天才来上班的，机灵吧。”

“啊————”相叶放下手中的东西，仰起头看回风间，“找我了？”

“也没有，自己在那喝酒呢。”

“和朋友？”

“一个人。”

相叶觉得这是个还钱的好机会，遂擦擦手就准备出去，被风间一把揪住。

“诶诶诶，干嘛去？”

“退钱。”

“我说你怎么这么死心眼，收都收了！”

“退他十九，我收一万，不少了。”

“一万是讹，二十万也是讹，而且他心甘情愿给。”

“江湖也要有江湖的规矩。”相叶拍拍风间的肩膀，“我不喜欢被别人欺负，可我也不喜欢欠着别人。”

樱井翔眼角余光瞥到相叶雅纪走过来，一口啤酒差点呛到鼻孔里，慌张地拿手抹了抹，人影已经走到了面前。

相叶不知从哪变出条毛巾递给他，只好窘迫地先说了谢谢。

“上次的事……”

“嗯？”

“我不知道你是怎么想的，可是钱太多了，我只能收一万，其余的要是方便的话，能不能请你明天来取，我没带那么多现金在身上。”

相叶的语气有点严肃，樱井翔一开始只是疑惑地听着，后面却渐渐涨红了脸。

他张了张嘴，又不知道怎么辩解。

相叶见他不答，又继续说道。

“那明天……”

“明天我不来！”樱井冲口而出，又在相叶诧异的眼神中结结巴巴的补充，“明天，明天我没空。”

相叶想了想，从兜里掏出手机来。

“那要不，等你方便的时候给我发邮件。”

无意中就解锁了交换邮件这一成就，简直措手不及，可他并不想收回那些钱呀，樱井翔苦恼地歪着头。

远处灯光渐起，有隐约地尖叫穿来，视线越过人群，越过昏暗的环境和缭绕的烟雾，落在了斜对面的舞台上。

他盘腿坐在舞台上，随意而又散漫的在唱这样一首歌。

从明治大道上

抬头仰望那无声无息的天空

有如回忆般不明确的

微弱的星光在闪耀着

那些还留在脑海深处

只要遗忘便能轻松了的事物

也有如变成恶人般的残破不堪

也有如说大话般的迷惘不已

在灰暗的天空中将要满溢而出的

化作那即将满溢而出的

黑色的风

那些音符仿佛化作实物落进心窝，樱井翔举起手机，相叶雅纪是画面中央远远的一个小黑点，模糊又遥远，与其说是风，反而更像black star。

按下拍摄键，咔嚓。

如果给别人看，一定会被笑着说拍的是什么呀。

只有自己知道，只有自己知道，隐没在光亮中的黑暗星球，低垂着头，温柔又用力地唱着这样一首歌。

化作夜风。

9.

事故发生得措手不及。

骚动是从门口传来的，坐在吧台的樱井翔首当其冲感应到了，相叶的表演还剩最后一首，大部分的人视线都是朝內看，不知道是谁尖叫了第一下，后面接二连三。

有人撞了过来，樱井翔慌忙站起来。

耳边尽是疑问的声音，樱井翔什么都没看见，就感觉到自己被人推了一把，然后伴随着尖叫与摔打的声音，人群开始疯狂朝内涌，樱井翔被迫随着人流前行，他听见音响发出巨大轰鸣，话筒摔落在地上造成了刺耳的噪音，他看见相叶跳下舞台朝左侧跑去然后被人群阻碍消失在视线内，樱井翔脚下磕磕绊绊，却还是艰难地扭过头朝着门口看去。

视线所及之处，有数十人手持棍棒，在打砸东西。

一瞬间，茫然的感官都回来了。

耳边充斥着碎裂声和尖叫声，人群惊慌失措，像是被围困的鱼一样收拢了起来。

彩色的灯光依然在晃，举目望去一片狼藉。

樱井翔突然回过神来，焦急地冲着相叶消失的方位挤了过去。

“让让，让让，抱歉！”他大声叫嚷着，然而声音淹没在人群中，内场舞台的右侧最里边有个应急通道，多的是想要逃离的人。

他跌跌撞撞地挤开一条路来，店里的一些服务生有一些已经跟人扭打起来，剩下的人多半是回后厨找了些武器，陆续鱼贯而出。

相叶，相叶。

哪里也看不到相叶。

樱井翔也想窜去后厨，移动的过程中却被一只木棍击中了脑袋，身子一沉，已经歪歪地倒在一边。

好——————痛。

樱井翔背倚着墙，还有混战的人腿从他眼前扫过。

他抬手按着自己被打中的部位，摸出一手的血来，眼前一黑，是被吓得。

晕晕乎乎自己拿袖子按住了头，这当口从正门突然就涌进来一批人，为首的是个尖利嗓子的小个子，手持扩音喇叭，一个纵身就跃上了场馆中的调酒桌。

“欢迎————光临——————”

噪音的喇叭声响彻全场，樱井翔费力地歪着头堵上自己耳朵，场面停滞了一瞬，有人想砸向那个小个子，却迅速被人控制了。

客人已经逃窜光了，剩下极少数几个受了点伤的倒霉蛋，或藏在角落。

小个子轻佻一笑，带着点居高临下的味道。

“想在小爷的地盘上砸场子，你们还早了一万年，怎么？山手的怂货不敢见人，只派了些小狗来？”

他吸了吸鼻子，弯着身子手肘撑在膝盖上往下看，说话间已有人将带头闹事的几个人控制住了带到他面前。

“留着你们的命回去告诉安藤，想收场子，先过我二宫和也这道江再说。”

樱井翔被人拎着站起来，刚想解释就有拳头抵在眼前，被人当作混混同伙而粗暴地往外推，一个踉跄差点摔出大门，抬起头的时候却意外地看到了消失已久的相叶就站在门边，像是救命稻草一样扑了上去揪住了衣襟。

“我……我……”

被他扑得措手不及，相叶恍惚地打量了一下，“啊”地对着清扫的人点头。

“他是熟客来着，搞错了。”

10.

“啊轻点，轻点！疼！”

樱井翔咧着一张嘴，对着堵过来的酒精棉球连躲带让，相叶雅纪“噗呲”就笑了。

“怕疼啊，怕疼你不逃命，怎么混在打架的人群里。”

樱井翔嘴巴张了张，终究没好意思说出来，却被相叶逮准时间，一口气按在伤口上，“嗷呜”一声惨叫出来。

“别跟头狼似的，”相叶示意他自己按着棉球，空出手来拍了拍他的头顶，“哟西哟西，我去找点纱布。”

这样的感觉还不赖。

樱井翔抿着唇，想偷笑又怕被发现，努力调整着面部表情。

相叶很快速地拿了纱布回来，外面也都是伤员，他俩坐在换衣服的小隔间内单独面对面。

贴纱布的时候相叶过分认真，下颚就贴在樱井翔的鼻尖附近，于是樱井翔连呼吸都不会了。

“大概是没有什么问题，不过明天最好再去趟医院，”相叶看着樱井头顶那一块白，眼神渐渐下移跟他的视线对上，“嗯？怎么了？”

樱井翔的眼神过分呆滞，吓了他一跳。

“啊，没。”仿佛大梦初醒一般，樱井翔颇为羞涩地挠了挠头。

“没什么问题我就先出去帮忙了。”

“等下！”

相叶刚准备起身，手腕就被樱井翔揪住了。

“你们酒吧常打架吗？”

“唔，”相叶挠了挠头，“偶尔吧，一般来说都挺安全的。”

“相叶桑，”樱井翔放开手小心翼翼地斟酌着用词，“你要不要换份工作？”

“哈？呃……”相叶浮现出了一点微妙的表情，“我不打算换的……”

“可是！”

“这份工作挺好，谢谢你的关心。”

他起身欲走，又再次被樱井翔揪住。

“我可以帮你找到更好的工作，你不值得在这里……”

相叶甩开了他的手。

“谢谢你啊，但是我哪里都不去。”

他的声音冷冷的，听上去好似有些生气，樱井翔还不打算放弃。

“可是外面那些都是黑社会，你知不知道这里还贩……”

“樱井先生！”

相叶猛地回头打断他的话。

“我跟你好像也不是很熟，我在哪工作是我的事情，”他深吸一口气，眼睛紧盯着樱井翔，面露讥讽，“有些事不是你们这种大少爷能管得了的。”

“我只是……”

“你只是好心，对吧？”

相叶俯下身，紧盯住樱井翔的眼睛。

“喜欢管闲事，可以啊，但是你能管一辈子吗？我不是路边的野猫，你想捡走就能捡走。”

这样的距离压迫下，樱井翔一个音节都发不出来。

“世界又不是非黑即白，我跟外面那些人，其实也没有什么区别。”

他不知为何叹了口气，站直了身体。

“不要太天真了。”

11.

樱井翔走出大门的时候看了看手表，这一闹闹到了凌晨两点，他脚步沉重地踩着楼梯挪上去，然后听到了噼里啪啦的雨声。

一片漆黑的世界里，下起了倾盆大雨。

脚下凸起的一层台阶下面，就是排水管道，面前汇聚了一条细微的河流，哗哗地下落。

他叹了口气，四处张望了一番，自认倒霉准备冲进雨里，背后却突然有只手揪住了他的外套。

“喏。”

相叶不知道什么时候出现在他身后，用伞柄拍了拍他胳膊。

樱井翔不知道该不该接，却还是犹豫着接了。

“快走吧。”

相叶朝他驱驱手，樱井翔微微躬身撑起了伞。

他朝前迈开两步，雨水就噼里啪啦砸了下来，然后他看见相叶转身朝着楼梯下方走去，朝着微弱门灯的酒吧大门走去，推开了门。

那扇门在他眼前徐徐关闭，伫立着看了一会儿，门灯也突然熄灭了，世界只剩下手中的伞，掉下的雨，和被收拢在过道内，平时用来招揽客人的地上招牌未曾熄灭的光。

樱井翔打了个冷颤，他突然意识到相叶不一定会再从这个门内出来，这样的认知让他又多了一点沮丧，终于拖沓着迈开了脚步。

一下，两下，三下。

突然在一片喧哗的雨声中，听到了铁门哗啦作响的声音，樱井翔一个激灵，连忙倒退回去。

有个黑影蹲在地上忙活了半天终于锁上了门，朝着楼梯走了上来。

他的面容被地下的黑暗笼罩，又一点点地在橙色的柔光里显露出来。

惊讶的表情一览无余。

“你怎么还没走？”

“你不是也没伞。”

一点小心意被戳穿，相叶别扭极了。

“我家很近的。”

“那……”伞下的少年回得小心翼翼，“不如一起走吧。”

相叶没说谎，他住的的确离酒吧不太远，但跟樱井的家完全是两个方向。

穿过黝黑的细巷，即使抬头还能遥望到东京塔，但夹缝在浮华之中，原来还有这样的地方。

仿佛误入某种不具名的地下世界，雨水混合着扭曲的灯光形成了一种微妙的超脱感，樱井被推着进入红彤彤的楼道时还未曾反应过来————楼道太窄了，也太隐秘了，如果不是相叶推他一把，从外面看起来完全不像有入口的样子。

相叶收了伞倒退着转身进来，跟樱井翔撞了个面对面。

楼道窄到想错位走都不行，相叶退出去的话势必又要重新撑伞，他心里权衡了两下，不知道为什么对着樱井滴水的额发莫名在意了起来，再定了神仔细看得话，就连外套也是湿的。

这是当然的吧，雨那么大伞那么小，两个男人又保持着微妙的陌生距离。

相叶对自己的粗心感到无奈，樱井已经自觉地后退一步，站在了两级开外的台阶上等着相叶让步，相叶抬起了头。

“走吧，”他努力无视少年诧异的眼神，“我家在二楼。”

樱井犹豫了一会儿，果然乖乖转身上了楼。

相叶不知为何又在心里叹了口气。

喂喂，至少也要稍微有点防备心吧？

“房子比较破……”相叶插着钥匙扭了两圈，费力地拽开门，侧身让他先挤进去。

樱井一边小小声地说着“打扰了”一边准备脱鞋，被相叶拦住了。

“我家没有那么讲究。”

他挤在樱井翔背后随手开了灯，樱井翔这才逐渐看清屋内陈设。

视线所及之处只看见了一张矮桌，客厅极小，房间想必在桌子旁边的拉门背后，自己站立的位置左边就是一个简易的小厨房，右手边有一扇小门，想来应该是洗漱的地方。

相叶雅纪自顾自地越过他去，钻进了拉门里面，樱井翔不敢逾矩随便走动，只好局促地站在门口，好一会儿他才钻出来，还差点被晃动的灯罩撞到头。

“给。”他抛给樱井翔一条崭新的毛巾，自己飞速地剥了外套打开浴室门也拿出一条来揉了一会儿头发才回过头看着樱井，“你擦擦啊？”

樱井翔傻楞楞地捏着毛巾，相叶发布一个指令他说一个好。

被催促着剥下外套，才发现里面的卫衣连同T恤也都打湿了半边，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。

“我家没有取暖器……”相叶颇为抱歉的环顾四周，“要不你先去洗个澡吧！”

“诶？”

刚想摆手拒绝已经被他推到了浴室门口，刚跨进去一步就发现完全到头了。

惊讶地瞪大了双眼，半天才“诶————”出声。

“怎么了？”相叶在房间模模糊糊地发问。

“没事没事。”

樱井翔一边说着没事，一边犹犹豫豫地探手去拧水龙头。

从来没见过这么小的浴室。

自己一个人站在里面都觉得挤得慌，坐便器旁边就是洗漱台，只有一个简陋的圆盆，自己只能走两步，就站在了浴缸边。

话说浴缸也好小啊，如果说自己家的按摩浴缸是狮子型的话，这个大概是到猫咪的程度？

樱井被自己的想法逗乐了，再看浴缸莫名有点可爱。

相叶在外面敲了两下门。

“先穿我的可以吗？”

他递进来一套运动服，樱井翔连忙说了谢谢。

樱井翔的动作很快，毕竟是在别人家，而且浴缸太小了，他一开始尝试着坐在流水的那一端，却不小心磕到了背，转到浴缸尾，又不好洗头，横着坐——————嗯，稍微壮了点。

全程蹲着洗完了头，终于坐下的时候伸了伸腿。

浴缸的主人比他还高呢，不难受吗？

运动衣上有股很好闻的清香剂的味道，大小也差不太多，樱井翔推开了门，就这一小会儿的时间，相叶竟然靠在小桌上闭上了眼。

樱井翔小心翼翼地踏步出去，然后站在狭小的客厅内无所适从。

眼前落下的一点黑影让相叶迅速惊醒。

“啊你洗好啦？”

樱井翔一边看他揉着眼睛，一边局促地点着头。

“抱歉抱歉，我刚刚才想起来我家没有洗衣机，这个点楼下的洗衣店已经关门了。”

“啊。”樱井翔扯了扯贴在皮肤上的裤子，从浴室出来后开始觉得有一点点冷了。

“衣服……”

“要不……”

两人同时开口。

“嗯？”相叶示意樱井翔先说。

“衣服能不能借我穿回去？”

“可以是可以，不过……”相叶扭头看了看落满了水痕的窗户，“不嫌弃的话，你可以在这将就一晚。”

今晚发生的所有事情都颇有魔幻现实主义的味道，樱井翔紧张兮兮地躺着，相叶就在他旁边，两人的床铺只隔了一个巴掌的距离。

相叶的房间比起客厅也好不到哪儿去，连床架都没有，只铺着榻榻米。

还好相叶家还有备用榻榻米。

虽然榻榻米的确是日本人的传统但，这可比不了豪华温泉旅馆里的那种，樱井翔又好奇又不习惯。

相叶可能是睡着了，也可能是没有，直挺挺地躺着根本睡不着，要不还是翻个身吧，这样想着的樱井翔敲咪咪地动了动。

“对了。”

身边的相叶突然出声，吓得他动作一顿。

“明天我要早起，你走的时候帮我把门关上就行，衣服可以改天还给我。”

虽然是黑暗中，可是樱井翔还是清楚地看见他转了头过来说话，眼睛里仿佛有水纹波动，真奇怪，这人的眼睛怎么在黑夜里还如此明亮。

樱井翔无意识地应了一声，他就又闭上眼睛转过头去睡了。

12.

迷迷糊糊中也不知道自己究竟是什么时候睡着的，听见声响的时候一个激灵坐起来身来，旁边床铺已经空了，借着点门缝间的光樱井翔一对表。

这才凌晨六点！

相叶雅纪为什么这么早就起来了？

樱井翔虽然困意满满，却又压根躺不下去，他挣扎着爬起来拉开了房门。

“啊吵醒你了？”相叶嘴里叼了块面包，扬了扬拎在手里的外套，说话声都含糊不清，“你等会儿走穿这个就行。”

他把外套随手挂在椅背上，自己急急忙忙地又穿梭在厨房和卫生间之间收拾着什么。

空气中无形地飘着一股赶时间的压力，樱井翔简直肃然起敬，连忙也去抹了把脸。

“你可以再睡会儿。”

“我跟你一起出门吧。”

“啊来不及不行不行了。”相叶抬头看了看时间，一把抓起桌上的手机塞进兜内，“我先走了啊，门带上就行！”

樱井翔的外套套了一半，他已经拔腿往外飞奔了。

不行不行，樱井翔心想，昨晚天那么黑，都不知道这是什么地方，连忙踩了鞋子就追着相叶出了门。

天都没有亮透，巷子里只有相叶奔跑的身影，樱井翔追到楼下的时候，他已经跑出去一条街了。

樱井翔追的吃力，幸好大街上也没有旁人，就算到了宽阔一点的马路上，也看不见任何一辆计程车。

更糟糕的是，樱井翔一摸口袋，这是相叶的外套，自己的钱包还在被遗忘的湿衣服内，锁在了相叶家里。

“喂————”

相叶完全听不到，或者说他根本顾不上樱井翔的呼喊，除了奋起直追，大概也没有什么办法。

这大概是最特别的一次早锻炼了。

樱井翔跑出了一身汗，累得直喘气，相叶在几分钟前突然消失了，樱井翔跟丢了他。

他抹了把汗，环顾着四周。

这里是个小港口，周围有一些高高的酒店和写字楼掩盖，平时不大会注意到，樱井慢慢地朝前走去，调整着自己的呼吸，一边四处打量。

有货船停靠在岸边，隐约能听见人声。

天已经逐渐微亮，太阳正在从海的另一边缓缓升起，穿过云雾，折射出柔和的光来。

樱井翔绕了一圈，走到了一家小工厂的门口，有许多工人来来回回地在码头中间穿梭，樱井翔站着的位置有一扇窗户，隔着玻璃，樱井翔突然找到了相叶雅纪。

他还穿着那件深灰色的外套，手上多了副粗线手套，正在费力地把码头上运下来的货物搬上推车。

就像是蚂蚁一样。

像蚂蚁一样交接，从别人手中接过货物箱放好，到一定数量时清点绕结捆好，再交由下一个人推走。

一遍又一遍，重复着枯燥的体力劳动。

樱井翔定住了。

他没有想到相叶除了夜晚在酒吧打工之外，白天还需要做这样一份工作。

手表时针还指向不到七的位置，太阳才刚刚渐渐明朗，斜斜的照进了工厂门口，这个人明明只睡了三个小时而已，但有人跑来跟他说话的话，却会露出明朗的笑容，仿佛做的是什么不费力的工作一样。

樱井翔又走近了一点。

现在他能看得更清楚了。

不好了，樱井翔心想，有什么事情开始不好了。

萝莉啊，御姐啊。

那些有时候在走路吃饭都会困惑着他的恋爱疑团，突然在这一瞬间化为实实在在存在的东西，落在玻璃橱窗的后面。

相叶的眼睛，相叶的鼻子，相叶的侧脸，包括从他额头上缓缓滑落的汗珠，在这一瞬间都具有别样的吸引力，相叶突然在樱井的世界中被定格。

从来没有想过，那个名为【喜欢的人会是怎样的人】的疑团，会在这样的小港口，这样的小工厂内，这样的时间点，这样地落在了相叶身上。

明明一直以来都只是一昧地考虑着女孩子的事情。

明明对相叶，只是一点点的好感度，一点点的崇拜之情，一点点的心疼，以及一点点的喜欢。

喜欢？

樱井被自己的诚实度震惊了。

仿佛是回应着樱井翔的神思，玻璃窗后面的相叶突然打了一个大大的喷嚏，苦恼地皱着眉头用戴着手套的手背用力边揉鼻子边摇了摇头，鼻头瞬间就红了。

真可爱，樱井翔想，简直像圣诞老人的麋鹿一样。

不可思议，原来喜欢他？

怎么会是他？

可是，就是他！

恋爱，落下来了。

13.

“那个小金主昨天没来啊？”

“啊？”

猛然被风间提问，相叶神思恍惚间不知道在想什么，模模糊糊又应了一声，“嗯。”

“不会是被打架吓到了吧……”

风间如此嘟囔着。

相叶一边转着手中的杯子一边恍然想起，窗台上好像还挂着他的衣服。

“相叶？相叶？”

“嗯？什么？”

“你是不是又打工过头了？喊你几遍都没有反应。”

“稍微……有点困……”

对着风间挤了个微笑，却被他反弹了下额头。

“领班不在，去歇会儿吧。”

“……那我去后门抽根烟。”

爬上了台阶后喘了口气，还是黄昏时分，酒吧还未到开张时刻。

往前走上几步的话，错位的巷子就会连出一条笔直的缝隙来，能窥见东京塔的程度。

也不是有意的，但是在把樱井翔的衣服抱去洗的时候顺手掏了下口袋，掉出来了钱包和信用卡。

以及自己憧憬过的学生证。

原来是那所大学的学生来着……的确啊，这附近又有什么别的呢？

自嘲似得笑笑，却忍不住用手摸了摸上面的校徽。

可是想再多又有什么用呢，还不如想想昨天丢的那份时间正好的兼职，要去哪里再找一份。

每一天，每一天，与其说勤勤恳恳兢兢业业，不如说只是埋头活着，活着。

从那一天起，［未来］这种词汇，就再也没有奢望过。

银行卡上的钱满了又清，身后的那个窟窿却好似越变越大，自己都搞不清有多少了。

相叶掏出了手机。

［那个，衣服你还要不要了？］

跟这种小少爷，还是交集越少越好。

不然埋在心底里密密麻麻的嫉妒心，会逐渐膨胀起来挤掉全部。

人生，为什么。

到底是为什么会划分成幸和不幸两种极端呢。

人，到底是为了什么而存在呢。

手机灯“噌”得亮了一下，相叶雅纪却忽然抬起了头。

就在刚刚，东京塔也同步亮灯了。

“你说，”樱井翔一边后退着，一边瞥了一眼刚亮灯的东京塔，对着把手插在口袋里走得慢吞吞的大野智说，“我这算不算出柜啊？”

“你分得清喜欢跟喜欢吗？”

“啊？”

“你是单纯地欣赏他呢？还是说到了想跟他上床的地步。”

樱井翔脚下一个趔趄，身心都经历了一波震荡，调整回来后结结巴巴地回答大野智。

“没，没有那种想法。”

然后大野智回了他一个极其轻蔑的笑容，快步走到他前面去了。

被人小看了可不好受，樱井翔追上去拦住了他。

“不能单纯地喜欢吗？”

“可以啊，”大野智停下了脚步，“可以单纯地喜欢，在不打扰对方生活的情况下。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，没有一定觉悟的话，就单恋对方吧，不要因为一厢情愿的喜欢，就觉得自己已经为对方背负了世界了。”

大抵是自己深有感触，所以变成了认真的劝解大会，大野智也觉得自己说得太严重了，但就是忍不住想说。

“翔君你啊，丝毫没有考虑到喜欢上一个同性对你的未来意味着什么吧？”

14.

［相叶桑……有没有什么休息的空闲时间呢？］

拜丢掉的兼职所赐，还真有了闲暇时间，于是跟樱井翔约了星期六的中午在六本木的大蜘蛛下面碰头，尔后正好在那附近面试。

一出了地铁站，就感受到了扑面而来的大风，相叶一边想着不会吧，一边就看到了樱井翔傻傻地站在大蜘蛛的下面，四处透风，忍不住拉了他埋怨。

“不会自己找个暖和的地方？”

小少爷傻乎乎地笑着，相叶觉得自己怎么就变成了大家长呢。

拉着他进了大厦内，把纸袋认真地交付给他。

“喏，你的衣服、钱包，还有退给你的钱，都放在里面了。”

“嗯嗯。”

相叶等了一会儿，他却只是看着自己，“你不点一下？”

“啊，”这才连忙摆了摆手，“没关系。”

社会险恶啊少年，相叶忍住了。

他扬了扬手，“那我就先走了。”

“诶？”衣服迅速被人拉住了，“这就走？”

“我之后还有事。”

“这样啊……”

樱井翔一脸失望，相叶心想我可没功夫陪你玩儿，遂点了点转身就走。

走了几步之后忍不住回过头去，小少爷还站在原地，低头看着纸袋内的物品。

总算还知道要清点一下，相叶不知为何有种如负释重的心情。

跨进面试门店前，相叶已经来回绕了两圈了。

一边念叨着自己是个成年人，店长又不会吃人，一边还是定不下来推门的时机。

其实是抱着那种说不定会捡漏能应聘上的心情来试试看的，明知道不应该太紧张，可是无论是全白通透的装潢，还是暗藏金色的logo花纹，都让人有种退避三舍的感觉。

相叶明白，这种心理战就叫做阶级压迫。

因为是穷人无法迈步进来的地方。

给自己做了三次心理建设，终究还是抵不住超高时薪的诱惑而推开了门，面对着迎宾姐姐恰到好处并不怎么亲切的微笑和迅速被全面审视的扫描视线，相叶还是像蒸锅里的螃蟹一样，迅速红了脸。

结果显然易见，并不是说相叶表现不好，甚至根本轮不到他表现，面试官只是轻松地扫了一眼他的简历，就在学历这一栏内将他秒杀了。

其实自己还不稀罕这种惺惺作态的世界呢。

相叶若无其事地迈出门去，心情却一点轻松不起来。

他将简历塞回包内，想打发那种沉重的心情，却并不知道在这个满是奢侈品的大商场和紧密相连的高级写字楼内，自己能去哪里。

他快步走着，绕过曲折的柱子，甚至分不清方向，出了大门能看见地铁站，一边是通往自己世界的轨道，一边是未知的贴着海报的错综大楼，相叶被大风迷了眼，他朝着反方向疾步走去，像是要摆脱那个自我世界一样，跟着人群进了未知的电梯。

不知道是几楼，别人下了，他也跟着下了。

是有着保安的宽阔大厅，从他身边掠过的人都赶去排队了，只有他不知所措地站着，差一点就有工作人员上前来询问的时候，他的肩膀被人拍了一下。

“其实我刚刚就想问你要不要来看展览来着。”笑起来眼眸弯弯的少年对上了他的视线，“这么巧就碰到了。”

“我不……”

相叶刚想辩解只是走错了路，却被他拽着胳膊安排进了队伍里。

“不介意陪我看机器人吧？”

身后已经有人过来把退路填上了，而樱井翔眼疾手快地接过了工作人员发放的购票单，勾上了两人份，还一边嘟囔着。

“我想看很久了啊，可是都没有人愿意陪我，再不看就要闭展了。”

一副可怜兮兮的小狗模样，相叶果然软了姿态。

15.

相叶都记不清自己上一次究竟是什么时候来过这种地方了。

高中……有吗？

他在门口徘徊了一会儿，看着女孩子们簇拥在电子讲解仪器处，他盯着看了一会儿直到樱井翔也走了过来。

“要一个吗？”

连忙摆手。

这种地方樱井翔比他熟得多，自然知道热门是什么，遇到相叶感兴趣的，他还能凑上去解释一番。

为人处事有些呆滞的小少爷在这方面倒是意外的聪明，嘛联想到他的学校这也是理所当然的。

面对着樱井翔指给他看的利用日本最新科技打造出的超仿真级机器人，相叶赞同的点点头。

“不愧是。”

可惜小少爷并没有听出第二层含义。

从展厅转出来就是周边贩卖，相叶对花钱的东西一概没有兴趣，他看了一眼兴致勃勃的樱井翔，自己慢吞吞地朝前走。

展厅出来相连的过道镶嵌着全透明的玻璃，向众人展示着东京一隅。

那繁华炙热的、光明的东京。

相叶的手轻触着玻璃。

没有。

那下面的明快敞亮的东京街道，都不属于自己。

属于自己的那条路，藏在大楼的阴影里，藏在夹缝当中，藏在表面平静，却根本无法挣扎的泥沼当中。

也曾胸怀大志地成长着，在海边小镇笑着闹着无忧无虑度过了童年。

也曾不畏惧风浪挑战过大海，然后累了，倦了，承认了。

这世界总是在你自认为意气风发的时候给你狠狠一刀，毫不留情。

公平？好像并不存在这种东西。

幸运的人总是更加幸运。

而不幸的人生只能步履沉重地拖到死亡那天为止。

岂止是被大海放逐，就连东京湾也容纳不下。

人生是什么啊？

没有了梦想、自由、爱和青春的人生，只剩躯壳和枷锁的人生，到底还能去向哪里？

如果把自己全部剥除的话，剩下的将会是什么？

你想要什么？

相叶，你最想要什么？

“大概是幸福吧。”

这样喃喃自语着，随后他自嘲着笑了。

他转过头去，樱井翔埋在琳琅满目的商品里，置身于明亮暖黄的灯光当中，看起来完全是两个世界。

温暖只存在一瞬。

相叶转过了身，朝着电梯大步走去。

［相叶桑？］

［抱歉，有事先走了，谢谢你的招待。］

樱井翔的视线从手机转移至礼品袋中，“难得买到了绿色的小人啊。”

拎出来的小机器人吊坠垂头丧气地端坐在手心里，被他点了点脑袋。

“长得好像他啊。”

16.

“大野君，我有点明白了。”

“明白什么？”

大野智的画作已经到了收尾的阶段，这意味着他能聆听樱井翔恋爱烦恼的时间不多了，所以他干脆放下笔，带了点八卦的心态。

“我对相叶桑的心情，不是那种能远远站着不动欣赏的喜欢，但是也没有到，没有到……要那个的喜欢。”

“那你是想追他呢？还是想追他？”

“我挺想照顾他的。”

大野智一愣，摇了摇头，大概是病得不轻。

“他一个成年人，你怎么照顾他？”

“你不懂。”

樱井翔眸子里的光黯淡了下去，“你不懂。”

他看着相叶推开了那扇门，看见他局促地跟着导购小姐往前走，然后跟经理说了什么。

这家店他熟得很，原来相叶品味也一样啊，他美滋滋地想。

可是不一会儿后，他看见相叶迅速地走了出来，脸色不是很好。

于是他想了一会儿，直接推门进去问了。

“不好意思。”

“啊，樱井先生，您好。”

“我想请问刚刚那个人，他是要买什么吗？”

经理恍然大悟，又颇为抱歉地解释。

“他是来应聘的。”

“所以是有什么……？”

“实在抱歉，学历不太……”

话说到这里，谁都明白了。

樱井翔顾不得再跟经理客套，他快步追出去，正好看见相叶走出了大门，这才缓了缓心情，追了上去。

回来后高桥被他缠了两天，只好同意帮他去查一查这个相叶雅纪。

“你可别跟我说你看上了他。”

高桥靠在樱井翔的小跑车上，吸了一口烟，没头没尾先来了一句。

樱井翔支支吾吾，还是高桥先叹了口气。

“不过也是没可能的。”

“为什么！”

樱井翔的反问冲口而出，就看见高桥摆了张了然的脸。

“翔君你还真是好懂。”

不待樱井翔反驳，他快速切入话题。

“哎，你知道我是怎么劝大姐姐死心的吗？”

樱井翔一愣，不明白话题是怎么跳过来的，于是摇了摇头。

“我跟她说，虽然翔君这个人单纯，善良，但是他背后的樱井家又不是纸老虎，虽然你是我高桥家罩着的，但如果存心惹了什么麻烦，我也顾不得情份了……对方听我这样一说，立刻就收敛了。”

樱井翔听得云里雾里，高桥只是笑笑。

“你啊大概是没有体会过，人间的三六九等吧。”

跟樱井家的实业不一样，高桥家的生意本就半明半暗，见不得光的东西看得多了，像樱井翔这种不知柴米贵的公子哥儿是这个学校的多数派。

他们从小就遭受着精英教育，家里不是连锁企业就是政府高官，一路上着这种学校，身边家庭环境最差的同学，都是属于工薪阶层的。

真正的人间，怎么会知道。

“你说的那个相叶雅纪，欠了土方组不少钱。”

高桥轻轻地报了个数。

从做投资的角度来说，想短时间弄到这笔钱都不大容易，单靠相叶打工去还债，樱井翔沉默了。

“说起来他倒是挺硬气的，本来黑社会也有些非常规手段……再加上他长得不错……吃了不少苦头却死活竟不妥协，后来拿他没办法就扣在他们场子下的酒吧里打工，唱歌也是他主动提出来的，听说还兼职做了些别的，陆陆续续也还了一些了。”

“怎么会欠了这么多钱？”

“钱也不是他欠的，父债子偿而已，但是具体的我就不清楚了，我叔叔说是组里的私事，不方便透露。”

樱井翔不说话，在思索着什么，被高桥狠狠地拍了下肩膀。

“樱井你啊，不要太天真了。”

17.

一个两个，都说他天真。

“翔君，你不大适合这种表情。”大野智淡淡地说。

“哪种表情？”

“相思成灾，忧郁成疾。”

“我只是在烦恼应该要怎么做。”樱井翔抬起眼睛反驳道。

“人们的眼睛从来没有听说过，人们的耳朵从来没有看见过，人们的手尝不出是什么味道，人们的舌头也想不出是什么道理，人们的心也说不出来究竟那是什么。”

大野智顿了顿。

“这就是爱情，你也许爱上的是驴，也许爱上的是敌人，也许是神，谁说不是仲夏夜之梦呢。”

大野智被人砸了一本书。

“谁暗算我！”

“你大爷。”

松本润扭着胯走进来，“不要随便给人洗脑。”

“我只是在给翔君引申爱情的定义。”

“他根本不需要定义，他需要的是行动。”松本润转过头来，“甭管是梦境还是现实，你首先要入侵他的生活。”

大野智摆出舞台剧的手势，“真正的爱情，所走的道路永远是崎岖多阻！”

“阻你大爷，”松本润踢一踢他，“你再念莎士比亚今天就跟驴睡。”

坐在浴缸里，樱井翔脑子里想得还全都是相叶雅纪。

他当然记得那个家，那个不甚明亮的地方。

也记得那道光，把相叶笼罩得柔柔亮亮，就仿佛是恋爱剧中应该出场的样子。

更加记得在看展览的时候，他像小孩子一般雀跃的好奇心。

相叶雅纪，如同碎片堆叠一般渐渐地在他脑海中生动了起来。

却说不上来要不要勇往直前。

脑子里乱成了一团毛线，一口气滑进了洗澡水里。

咕嘟咕嘟。

未来啊，前方是康庄大道，明亮又笔直，如果就这样继续往前走。

“翔酱？”

樱井翔转过头去，身旁的世界竟然是漆黑一片，在那之中，有人在叫他的名字。

“翔酱。”

他看见相叶雅纪孤零零地站在那里，他伸出手，却发现相叶站着的那条路是一条漆黑的分岔线，无法跨越。

往前也只是越来越远。

他伸出手去。

拼了命地伸出手去，终于将自己从梦魇中拉醒。

原来，这才是现实。

樱井翔坐在晨光中，松了口气。

18.

樱井翔觉得，与其找大野智，不如找松本润谈一谈。

开场咳嗽一句，“听说你是我迷弟？”

“年少无知，不用在意。”

“噢。”

这天大概是聊死了，幸好樱井翔脸皮厚。

“我以前觉得我是喜欢女人的。”

“嗯哼。”对方表示在听。

“所以，我不知道是怎么了。”

松本润摊了摊手，“我以前也是喜欢女人的。”

“咦？”

“我也不想跟大野智在一起。”

“哎？”

“知道两个男人在一起是一件多么麻烦的事情，也明白像我们这种家庭的孩子更是烦上加烦，但理智是一回事，情感又是一回事。”

“我喜欢的人更复杂……”

“复杂也好，简单也好，看你想不想付出了。”

“我想的！”樱井翔秒答之后又犹豫了起来，“可是，可是我又不知道付出之后能不能得到回报。”

松本润笑了起来，“你是在投资吗？这又不是做生意，要是想着回报的话，那等着对方来喜欢你不就好了。”

“好像不大可能。”

“那你就别想了。”

“也不可能不想。”

“……”

松本润沉默了一会儿。

“人是理性动物，但当他被要求按照理性的要求行动时，可又要发脾气了。”他拍拍樱井翔的肩，“没有一定觉悟的话，只是一昧跟自己闹别扭是没有用的。”

他指向樱井翔的心口，“可能你心里明白。”

樱井翔心里的确明白。

他喜欢相叶。

甚至想不惜一切代价去帮助相叶。

却又觉得这喜欢来得太草率，太不明不白。

他想走近相叶，却又找不到任何突破口。

他想完完整整地描绘出一个相叶，具象的立体的，没有任何暗角的相叶。

可相叶站在另一条虚空线上。

在那个梦境里，在现实中，相叶始终没有伸出过手，他只是把自己的手打得远远的，把自己的好心也打得远远的。

问题就出在这里。

首先要入侵他的生活。

“松本，恋爱的第一步，要怎么做？”

“表达自己的爱意？”

樱井翔觉得，所有看似存在的恋爱达人，可能都是纸上谈兵。

经济学读了那么久，也没有哪家商业并购案是一开始就扔出重磅炸弹的，实战家们都知道，虚虚实实地刺探消息，才是行兵布阵的第一步棋。

莎士比亚说，爱情不过是一种疯。

莎士比亚还说，真正的爱情是不能用言语表达的，行为才是忠心的最好说明。

莎士比亚说……

滚蛋吧！

你再不行动，到了六十岁一定哭着后悔！

19.

在这一行待久了，风间也算自诩有点看人的资历的，因此当樱井翔一本正经地坐在他面前说要投资相叶雅纪进娱乐圈时，他发誓，真不是故意笑的。

“你要是说想包养他我才不奇怪。”他对着逐渐涨红了脸的少年如是说。

尔后又摇了摇头似笑非笑。

“娱乐圈？那种正大光明的东西跟我们没有什么关系。”

“是真的！”樱井翔依然选择了给自己狡辩到底，“你知道松本事务所吗？”

风间迟疑了一会儿，“那个有很多男艺人的……”

“对，”樱井翔眼睛一亮，“是我朋友公司，拜托我寻找艺人来着。”

“你？”风间上下打量一番，摇了摇头。

“你不信？”樱井翔咬咬牙就准备给松本润打电话了。

风间却缓缓开口，“就算是真的，相叶也不可能去的。”

“为什么？”

“嘛……这里面原因就……”

樱井翔瞪大了眼睛，风间却抽身去照顾别的客人了。

他又等了一会儿，风间却显然没有回来的意思，干脆从钱包里抽了两张纸钞出来。

“麻烦你，买酒！”

其他酒保要过来，被他拒绝了，只指着风间一人，风间没办法，只好又走回来。

“你想怎么样啊小少爷！”

樱井翔干脆掏出一些钱来，推过去。

“买断你今天的时间，够不够？”

风间的手动了动，却硬着嘴。

“我不会说跟相叶有关的事情的。”

“没关系，”樱井翔的眼睛紧盯着他，“谁也不知道我们聊了什么。”

风间朝着右侧舞台飞速地看了一眼，樱井翔也看了一眼，相叶正在台上安安静静地唱歌。

于是他又掏出了一些，叠在一起推至风间的手心下面。

“我只是无聊，想听一点，酒保的醉话。”

风间不动声色地捂住了钱。

“你去前门等我，我去请个假。”

“喂，”坐上出租车十分钟之后，风间在后座突然出声，“我可不是谁都会说。”

樱井翔扭过头去看他，他却又看向了窗外，表情有点严肃。

樱井翔想了想，“我希望他好。”

听见樱井翔这么说，风间转回了头，似乎有些惊讶。

于是他又看着风间的眼睛重复了一遍，“我真的希望他好。”

风间沉默了一会儿低下头去嘟囔着，“我知道。”

出租车带着他们到了樱井翔熟悉的咖啡馆，进了门风间被装潢震慑到了，后来看服务员对樱井客气有加，又神气了起来，小声地问着樱井翔。

“喂，没有酒吗？”

樱井翔想了想问他，“爱尔兰要不要？”

或许是环境所致，服务人员的微笑所致，包括满屋子飘拂的咖啡香气都是罪魁祸首，风间连说话声音都变得轻柔了起来。

“相叶他爸爸，上过社会新闻头条的。”

20.

“第一次见相叶，大概是我刚进组不久。”

“咳，你不要看我现在这样，当年我也是个打架能手，年轻人嘛，脾气比较燥，又是我们那个年代……不过我现在已经退到后线了……怎么可能因为想退出就被杀哦，又不是电视剧。”

风间笑了起来。

“很正常的啦，打架我已经很少参与了，上次是个意外，有人砸场子嘛一时间就突然热血了起来……哦哦相叶。”

他沉默了起来。

“我们都认识相叶的爸爸，我、二宫。

印象里是个很讨嫌的老头儿，二宫不喜欢他，我也不喜欢他。

二宫？二宫就是上次那个站台的小个子，现在是土方组名义上的组长。”

“一看见我们就嘻嘻哈哈，一遇到危险就跑得比谁都快，还特别爱占小便宜，那种猥琐的中年男人，当时都觉得最讨厌了，没出息，活得没有尊严，一点小事儿也能吓得半死。

但这样一个人，后来却干了一件惊悚的大事儿。”

风间可以凑近了，又压低了一点声音。

“其实我也是听说，他卷跑了组里交易额度最大的一笔钱。

什么交易我不能说，但当时老大特别看重这单，没想到交易顺利完成，钱却被自己人卷走了，虽说下了命令要保密可还是泄露了出去，土方组瞬间沦为道上的笑柄……听说是赌输了一大笔钱。”

风间又坐直回去。

“……嗯？我刚刚没说他嗜赌？其实我们也不知道，只知道他有时会去玩柏青哥，但又有谁不玩呢？总之他卷钱跑了之后，组织就开始到处查，我们还被派去千叶乡下找人，一个个地排查嘛，姓相叶的，然后就得知了他有个儿子前不久刚去了东京。”

深吸了一口气，风间又继续说。

“组里只知道他老婆去世的早，有个女儿，完全不知道乡下还藏了个儿子……不过从卷钱逃走这件事来看这人本来就很阴险啊，因为谁都想不到，连当时的老大也想不到，一个胆小如鼠的会计会干出来这种事。”

“嗯，会计，我没说吗？啊虽然都是组员，但还是有不同分工啦，我不是说了他是个没用的中年大叔，怎么会去负责打架！”

风间的咖啡见了底。

“不过人被逼急了什么事都干的出来，最后组里找到他的时候，他为了反抗，竟然早就在房子里淋满了汽油……最后也就死了他一人，但火灾太大了引来了记者跟警察……我们？我们对外也是有白底身份的又不傻……最后只说侵吞公款畏罪自杀，但电视台嘛你懂得，记者追究起来比黑道都厉害，相叶跟他妹妹都上了电视。”

风间停顿许久许久，久到樱井忍不住追问，“然后呢？”

“然后，然后就是还债喽。”

风间的头撇到一边去了，他望向窗外，夜已经很深了，他深吸一口气然后突兀地站起来身来。

“我该回去了。”

“可是你还没说后面的，啊相叶的妹妹……”

风间阻止了他要起身的姿势，从一种居高临下的角度调侃道。

“你说有这样的黑历史，怎么能进娱乐圈呢？剩下的事情我想你也没什么知道的必要，总之就是这样了。”

他抬起头来，隔了很远目视到服务员，服务员连忙站正给了他一个标准的微笑。

于是风间又低下头去。

“可真厉害啊，这种为了你一个人就能营业到深夜的店，”他伸了个大大的懒腰，然后一掌落在樱井的肩头，“谢谢招待啦。”

然后头也不回地走出去了。

21.

相叶捡起散落在舞台边缝的一些垃圾，有烟壳，有啤酒瓶，然后他四下张望着，直到再也寻觅不出什么可捡的，才开始思绪游离。

每次演出结束人潮散去，舞台显得空荡荡的时候，他都没来由的低潮。

不知道明星是不是也会这样，灯光熄灭，相叶就变回了那个普通的相叶。

在人群中，在热闹里，在平凡着。

刚开始还有过希望，觉得自己好似发光，后来就渐渐麻木了。

当然也会有一些小姑娘来着，小姑娘总是热衷于追逐年轻帅哥，可是相叶又不喜欢小姑娘，所有的小姑娘都让他觉得太脆弱，只想离她们远远的。

酒吧的环境总是烟雾缭绕，有时会咳嗽，有时想呕吐，说习惯也没什么不妥，或者说麻木更好。

他转了一圈，着实没有任何残留了，才缓缓走下舞台。

真小，这样的世界。

几步路而已。

进了后厨没多久风间也进来了，一巴掌拍在他肩上。

“痛死了！”

“今天挣到小费了吗？”

不提还好，一提相叶的失落感更重。

“被你一说像是白忙了一个晚上。”

“我请你宵夜吧？”

“……嗯？变天了？有情况，看来你今天拿得不少？”

风间“嘿嘿”笑着，有些心虚。

“烤肉吧要不？我都馋死了。”

相叶想了一会儿，“还是下次吧，今天有点累。”

拒绝了风间，相叶哼着一首九十年代的老歌走在回家的路上，酒吧的工作是三班制，今天是凌晨一点下班，不早不晚。

船厂的工作一般都是提前通知，次数也不会太多，而丢掉的兼职还没有着落，毕竟还是以酒吧的工作为主，富裕的时间不多，总是难以协调，相叶如此烦恼着。

歌声停顿了一小会儿，离家只有几步远了，相叶甩甩头打算像往常一样放空自己什么都不去想，又从头继续哼起。

“Dance floor里……啊啊啊！”

三更半夜突然从自家楼道旁冒出一个黑影，任谁看见了都要尖叫。

相叶缓了好一会儿才觉得心脏又安回去了，他看着罪魁祸首，罪魁祸首也委屈巴巴地看着他。

“樱井翔？”

“相叶桑……”

“你在这干嘛？”

即使问出口的时候相叶就知道是明知故问，但也没想到樱井厚着脸皮说“求收留”。

“真的！我发誓！钱包跟钥匙都被偷了！”

“那你同学呢你朋友呢你家人呢？”

“都住的很远……”

“那我借你钱去住酒店。”

“你不怕我不还吗？”

相叶正上着楼梯呢听见这句话惊得一个扭头，樱井就已经黏了上来。

“……况且都这么晚了找酒店也不方便是不是。”

他用手在相叶背后戳了那么几下，仿佛在撒娇一样，相叶抖了两抖，迅速往上爬，良久才飘过来一句。

“下不为例。”

“哎！”

得了便宜的樱井翔喜滋滋地一步两跳蹦上去，无视相叶的黑脸挤进了屋子。

22.

竟然会觉得这个小浴缸好亲切，闷进水里的小少年噗噗笑出声。

想见他，既然想见就来了。

别人描绘的相叶像是蒙着一层水汽一般，既遥远又让人不安，想伸出手去，让他降落，化为实体。

能悄悄走到他身后，能从头顶看到发梢，能抬起手来，缓慢的，逐渐的。

“嗯？你洗完了？”

相叶回过头来，樱井翔慌乱地把手背到后面去，连忙不迭地点着头。

相叶又转过头去拍了拍被子。

“请吧————”

他起身，将空间让给樱井翔，自己伸了个大懒腰，一头钻进了浴室。

樱井翔拉了拉身上长了些许的卫衣，又笑了出来。

“那个……”

两人之间只隔着一道说宽不宽的缝隙，樱井翔将头转过去，相叶直挺挺地躺着，双眸紧闭，却还是从鼻腔里回应了他一声。

“嗯？”

“相叶桑喜欢唱歌吗？”

“嗯————”他模糊不清地用鼻腔应着，“还好吧。”

“那相叶桑最喜欢的事情是什么？”

“存钱。”

“除了存钱呢？”

“赚钱。”

“除了钱呢？”

相叶想了想，终究是睁开了眼，他偏过头去，黑夜里少年的一双眼眸也闪烁着浓浓的好奇心。

“没有。”

“诶————”

樱井翔拖长了音调，还挪了挪身子离相叶更近了。

“没有感兴趣的东西吗？”

“没有。”

“不可能啦，”他停顿了一秒，看相叶不似说笑，“诶？说谎，不是吧，真没有？”

相叶沉默着，他接着追问。

“不喜欢看电影吗？”

“嗯。”

“那足球呢？篮球？”

“没有。”

“那…………游泳，啊滑雪呢！”

相叶轻轻吸了口气，“没玩过。”

“啊。”樱井翔收了声，又悄悄地补充道，“可好玩了，下次可以一起啊。”

相叶没搭腔，空气沉默了一会儿，樱井翔又问道，“那你平时都做什么啊？”

“打工。”

“打工之后呢？”

“休息，吃饭，睡觉！”

相叶特地加重了“睡觉”两个字的音节，将身子背过去。

没一会儿，樱井翔的手就伸过来了，在背后戳他。

完全气恼着又转过来。

“你要不要睡觉！”

樱井翔缩回手，整张脸都埋在被子里，只露着一双大眼睛在外面，声音说得非常小，但相叶雅纪还是听清了。

“那，你有没有什么梦想？”

他沉默了一会儿，“我没有。”

又背过身去，将被子顶在头上，捂得严严实实。

“再说话揍你喔。”

是被吵杂的环境叫醒的，空气中飘着浮尘的味道，从客厅里漏过来的日光照在纸糊的隔门上，樱井翔恍惚睁开了眼。

相叶沉睡的脸庞近在眼前，双眼紧阖，能看清浓密的睫毛，仿佛再挨近一点就要亲上他的鼻尖，樱井翔的视线下移，他的嘴唇微翘，看起来像是最上等的果冻。

“嘭”的一下，心脏像是被人猛锤了一拳，樱井翔升腾成了一朵红色蘑菇云，他慌张地翻坐起身，动静惊到了相叶，他不满地皱了皱眉头翻身过去继续沉睡，樱井翔惊魂未定地挠了挠脑袋，才发现自己歪出床铺以外到离谱的程度。

在假装躺下什么都不知道跟乖乖挪回原位之间思想斗争了良久，樱井翔决定遵从自己的良心。

然后就被翻身扑回来的相叶狠狠地撞了下脑袋。

俩人在晨光中泪眼婆娑地对视，樱井翔尴尬极了，相叶雅纪却推搡了他一把哑着嗓子嘟囔。

“我再睡一会儿。”

接着又把头蒙进了被子里。

樱井翔大气不敢出，悄悄地，悄悄地，挪回了自己的原位躺好。

静默了一会儿，忍不住把自己埋在被子里蹬腿。

啊————他好萌！

23.

被再次叫醒已经是日上三竿。

相叶一边打着呵欠一边拿脚踢他。

“快点，你可以回去了。”

话是这么说，樱井翔揉着睡到飞起的头发爬起身洗漱的空当，相叶已经准备好了俩人份的早午饭。

米饭、味增汤，配竹荚鱼腌渍的小鱼干，让人食指大动，樱井翔笑得像朵向日葵一样，毫不客气地扑到饭桌前。

“我开动了！”

正吃着饭呢，突然有人敲门，相叶放下碗筷爬起来走去开门，隔着缝隙，樱井翔认出是那天那个小个子，二什么来着，听不清他们说什么，只能够着张望。

相叶说了几句，点点头，就把门又关上了。

樱井翔盯着他走回来，表情虽没什么异状，但心里十分担心，忍不住问他。

“你不是要去打架吧？”

相叶愣了愣，转而笑起来。

“我又不是黑社会。”

他抽了抽鼻子，表情似有些无奈。

“嘛，你是不是也听说了酒吧的一些事情？酒吧要营业总归要有些靠山……那天只是个意外。”

“啊，”他似乎想起来什么似的，又抬眼笑了，“你别又跟我说换工作啊，不过如果你有合适的兼职，可以介绍给我。”

樱井翔看他笑着，心里却难过起来，于是试探着问他，“你……很缺钱吗？”

“缺囖，”相叶撅撅嘴，用手在空中比划了一个高度，“大概缺这么这么多吧。”

他低下头去吃饭，似是在说笑一般，并未直视樱井翔的眼睛。

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“我有个熟人，家里经营着好几家画廊，也许我可以……”

“谢谢你啊，不过可能不行吧。”

“欸？”

“我没什么文化，学历也低，画廊这种……”

“不碍事的！”

樱井翔突兀地打断他，相叶放下手中的勺子，抬起头来。

“只是一些闲杂活，他本人很爱画画，啊可能有时候还会拉你去做模特，总之很好相处的！”

他身体前倾，语气也有些急迫，生怕相叶拒绝，于是相叶笑了。

“谢谢你啊。”

樱井翔支支吾吾着“不用谢”，又开始不好意思起来，只能埋头喝汤，空气一度很静默，还是相叶先开了口。

“我有个妹妹也很爱画画的。”

樱井翔闻言震惊地抬起头，他一只手抓着勺子抵着自己下巴，转头看向窗外的阳光，表情变得温柔无比，似是陷入了什么美好的回忆当中微笑了起来。

樱井翔等了一会儿，见他没有打算再开口，于是又试探着问道。

“那……你妹妹呢？”

“啊，”相叶被他的提问惊醒，回头过来柔柔一笑。

“在读美术大学呢。”

他端起碗来喝光最后一口汤，收拾掉空碗走回厨房。

“大学毕业之后会成为一个画家吧？嗯。”自问自答着又微笑了起来，然后转头催促着樱井翔，“你快吃啊？”

目送着相叶走了完全相反的方向良久，樱井翔才掏出手机来给人打了个电话。

“喂，你把车开过来吧。”

一上了车就疲惫地伸了个懒腰，活动了下僵硬的脖子和后背。

想了想掏出手机给大野智打电话。

“智君，我有件事要麻烦你。”

“智君？”电话那头的大野智也是万分摸不着头脑，“先别套近乎，有什么话你说。”

“你家画廊缺不缺人？你需不需要一个助理？”

“不缺。”

“你缺的，随便他什么时候上班的那种。”

“啊？我真不缺啊！”

“就这么说定了，人下次我给你带过去，你安排点轻松简单不费力也不费脑的活儿啊，工资从我卡上扣。”

“啥玩意儿？”

大野智还没反应过来，电话已经给挂了。

他一脸苦相地看向松本润，“你偶像在玩什么啊，我怎么听不懂？”

“都说了，”松本润一脸不耐烦地压住他的面包脸，“他早就不是我偶像了。”

24.

樱井翔在公寓楼下看到了冷风中绽放的花，粉紫色，很小的一朵，被风吹得依附在了路边浅绿色的围栏上，煞是生动，于是掏出手机拍了一张。

一边走路一边把它po到了社交圈，不出几秒收到了来自损友们的回复提示。

一开始还饶有兴致地看了几条，后来就渐渐不大高兴了，想想又删了。

并不是损友们说了多过分的话，反而是太过于热闹，让他觉得落寞。

因为没有相叶，他的社交圈里又没有相叶。

可是唯独，他只是最想给相叶看一看的。

天上的流云也好，地面上的花朵也好，脚下在走的路也好。

我现在站在哪里，无论是在看什么在做什么，都想让你知道。

让你知道，不管我做什么都没有意义。

因为其实一直在想你。

暗恋大概就是这样了。

樱井模模糊糊想回忆匈牙利小姐姐的脸，可是一转眼，他就只能想起相叶低下头的样子，长长的睫毛扑棱着，宛如慢镜头回放，他捏住了自己的手掌心，放下了一枚钱币。

原来神社不是骗人的。

天上真的会掉缘分下来。

樱井翔捏紧了手心。

再见面不过是几小时之后，樱井翔却郑重地冲了个澡换了身衣服，临出门前左思右想，还小心翼翼喷了点香水。

他没奢望相叶就能喜欢自己，却还是想让自己看起来稍微好一点儿。

今天周末，相叶照例是要唱歌的。

他偏爱摇滚，嗓子却又软糯，听起来像是上乘的红豆沙，遇到英文单词总会唱出喜剧效果。

如果有人笑了，他也不恼，还故意一本正经地重复一遍“爱拉普油”，惹得台下小姑娘尖叫连连。

樱井翔突然意识到了一个特别重要的问题，那个问题悄悄爬上了他的心尖，后来慢慢占据了整个大脑，他迫不及待想知道答案，却又害怕知道答案。

苦着一张脸等到了相叶雅纪结束表演走下台来，相叶没有特别停留，经过的时候却顺手扯了一把他的脸。

“你怎么又来了？”

也许是并不在意樱井翔的答案，他只是轻飘飘地丢出问题，就溜走了，樱井翔的答案就梗在喉咙口，没有机会说出口。

他想说，我给你介绍打工的机会来了。

他又想说，我很想见你。

每分每秒都想。

相叶换了工作服走回吧台，樱井翔才有机会跟他认真地说上话。

他已经等不及被表扬，以为相叶听到会特别开心，没想到相叶只是抬了抬眉毛，回了两个字。

“不去。”

樱井翔彻底傻眼，“为什么啊？”

“我对艺术根本一窍不通。”

“没关系啊，他是我朋友不会为难你的。”

“不干活光拿钱吗？”

樱井翔其实很想回答“可以啊”，但他看着相叶根本没有笑意的眼睛，怂得只能在心里想想。

“当然要工作的……呃……搬搬画具擦擦画框负责引流人群什么的，其实也是打杂。”

他编的倒是一本正经，唬得相叶又想了想。

“那……时薪呢？”

“五千。”

樱井翔随口报了个数，却听得旁边传来一声惊呼，“什么？”

是风间一直在旁侧听，终于忍不出跳出来插话。

“一个小时五千？”

他反问得太过诧异，樱井翔有些茫然，“少……了吗？”

风间闻言哑然，反应过来就想大笑再讹小少爷一把，却被相叶看出来了横了一肘子阻止他说话。

“打杂一小时五千？他们家扫金子呢？”

啊，报多了。

樱井翔不动声色地继续瞎掰，“还有拖地擦窗户啊整理库房……”

“得得，”风间插话，“不就是保洁加苦力嘛。”

相叶倒是点点头，“是我强项。”

樱井翔这才松了口气。

他并没有打过工，身边也根本没有任何人会去打工，所以情急之下报的是自己平时请的保洁公司给开的工作时薪。

他又忍不住好奇。

“五千很高吗？”

风间跟相叶对望一眼，相叶沉默良久，还是风间开口。

“不高不高，也就是我工作一天的底薪。”

25.

大野家的画廊正在筹备一次很重要的展览，是跟法国那边的新锐艺术家合作的油画展，前期邀请了不少业界人士来打宣传，后期会开放售票，目前还在紧张的布展阶段。

本来大野智是不管这事的，现在却站在现场茫然地看着樱井翔戴着副白手套跟着几个工作人员抬着画框从他面前经过。

然后名为“相叶雅纪”的关系户穿着连体工装，头上扎着白毛巾从背后跑过来，向他打招呼。

“大野先生，那一块涂漆刷完了。”

大野智看着他，他也看着大野智。

哦，意思是让自己去查看一下？

大野智虽然反应有些慢，终究是反应过来了。

他对关系户好奇得紧————不仅是他，松本润原本也要来凑热闹的，还好被其他事情绊住了脚。

他看了看相叶的成果，没什么大毛病，一点小瑕疵之后会有别人来补的。

他当然记得樱井翔的恐吓，不单单是恐吓，本人甚至用了一同打工的借口来盯梢了，好像生怕相叶被虐待一样。

啧，大野智在脑里子对樱井翔的印象又添了一笔：不仅幼稚，还有很强的占有欲。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，相叶又不明白为什么大野智盯着一块黄色的油漆看了那么久，他在衣服上随手蹭了蹭手汗，扭头就看见樱井翔混在一堆工人中间，表情扭曲地往上扛着画框。

他们几个人要把一副大型油画吊起来。

大野智总算转过头来，相叶问他，“那边需要我过去帮忙吗？”

“不不。”大野智心想，这种苦力活本来就是樱井翔抢着扛下来的。

他环视一周，又想不出什么其他的安排，抬头看了看镂空的旋转楼梯。

“你陪我去巡视一下二楼的布局吧。”

相叶一个人从二楼下来的时候樱井翔正坐在台阶上喘气，大野智被别人叫走了，剩他一个人又没工作安排，于是晃荡下来也在樱井翔身边坐下。

“诶，怎么样？没为难你吧。”樱井翔抬头擦了擦额角的汗。

“还行吧，感觉像在养老。”相叶抬头望了望屋顶。

“你觉得无聊了吗？”樱井翔生怕他不高兴，“还是你想做别的工作？我可以看看有没有……”

“没什么。”相叶瞥了他一眼，“我觉得今天好像也没什么事情了，等会儿是不是就能走？”

“能啊能啊，”樱井翔点着头，“我去跟大野智说一声。”

他急着就想站起来，被相叶拉住了。

“我自己去吧。”

送走了相叶樱井翔站在门口吁气，大野智慢吞吞地走过来跟他并肩。

两个人都只是看着相叶离去的方向，好一会儿都没有说话。

樱井翔转了个身，这才跟大野智的眼神对视到。

“翔酱啊。”

“嗯？”

“相叶说他很感激你为他做的一切。”

“诶？”

“说对这个工作很满意，会认真做的。”

“他什么时候说的？”

“就……刚刚，之前在二楼的时候。”

“他怎么说的？”

大野智想了想，“嗯……他说‘谢谢你给了我这个工作机会’……之类的话。”

“然后呢？”

“然后说，知道是因为樱井你，才能得到这份工作，不过会认真对待的。”

“欸————还有呢还有呢？有说别的吗？”

大野智看了他一眼。

“他还说你，是个温柔的好人。”

随后大野智拍了拍樱井翔的肩，“嗯，好人。”

樱井翔石化了那么一瞬间，在大野智快要离开的时候又一把扣住他的手腕。

“等等，大野智！”

“嗯？”

“我有个问题，有个重要的问题要问你。”

26.

松本润紧跟着大野智走进地下酒吧的大门，几乎是踏进来的第一步就皱紧了眉头。

要不是好奇心作祟，他才不想来这么没有格调的地方。

他环视一圈，大野智还像根木头一样杵在面前，不由得伸手推了他一把。

“走啊，人在哪？”

大野其实也正在犯懵，他刚认识相叶雅纪，哪里就能找到，被松本推搡着不得不往里挪动。

还是相叶先发现了他们，他拦了要去领位的酒保，自己走上前去招呼。

一看见是他，大野智眼睛都亮了，一把揪过松本在后面顶着腰的手将他拽到前面来。

“是他，相叶！”

松本润踉跄着跟人见了第一面，心里将大野智喷了个狗血淋头，脸上却没显露半分，倒是相叶看着大野智高昂的情绪迷惑不解。

大野智扭头看看松本润，再扭头看看相叶雅纪，一副得意极了的表情，来回看了两三趟，直到松本开始瞪他才突然想起来，伸手介绍。

“这是松本，我男朋友。”

相叶点点头，波澜不惊。

“卡座还是吧台？”

大野智扭头就对着松本润咬耳朵，“有戏。”

立刻被松本毫不留情地踢了一脚。

“卡，卡座。”

大野待相叶转身后才敢揉着小腿露出委屈的表情，松本这才俯下一点身来贴着他耳边说，“些许是看习惯了。”

待走了几步，松本却又小声地哼出来，“樱井翔眼光倒是不错。”

酒吧本来就吵，大野智倒是没听见这句话，落座以后反倒高高兴兴招呼相叶，“什么酒最贵？”

相叶去取酒的空档碰见风间，被他笑着揶揄。

“大客户啊。”

“樱井翔的熟人。”

相叶不想多说，却不知道为什么自己要跟风间这样解释，风间笑得更欢了。

“你小金主可够卖力。”

相叶心里懊悔，自然不再理他，取了酒就走。

这厢大野智东看西看间，相叶已经回来了，松本润只觉得无聊，捏着大野智的手指头把玩，大野智也就把一只手交给他，另一手用来接相叶递过来的酒杯。

相叶替他俩斟上酒之后就准备说个场面话退走，没想到被松本叫住。

“诶，你有没有考虑过做模特？”

相叶愣了愣，笑着摇了摇头，被松本不死心地追问。

“为什么？”

“我对做模特没什么兴趣。”

“我觉得你腿特别适合……”

松本润比了个方框集中看腿，被大野智连忙打断，“小润！”

相叶雅纪礼貌后退，“没什么事我就先去忙了。”

等相叶走后松本润才转过脸，“你扯我干什么。”

“樱井翔不是说了让你不要打他主意。”

“你不说樱井翔又不知道，我就是问问。”

他停顿片刻，“我觉得有戏。”

“啊？你要真拽他去做模特樱井翔肯定要生气。”

“我是说恋爱有戏。”松本润摸了摸下巴，“他不是让你来调查一下相叶雅纪的性取向？我觉得有戏。”

“你怎么知道？”

松本努努嘴，“你看。”

“他走路的时候，都会闪避女性。”

第二天樱井翔出现的时候，总是止不住地笑，笑得相叶雅纪心里发毛，忍不住撵他。

“去去去，你要是发春别在我这，周围多得是小姑娘。”

樱井翔两手一摊，“我又不喜欢小姑娘。”

相叶肉眼可见有意无意靠着樱井翔半圈内的女性心碎了一地。

他忍不住伸手戳了戳他额头。

“浪费。”

“啥啊？”樱井翔用双手捂着他戳过的地方发问。

“大好青春。”

他说完就转身忙去了，樱井翔笑眯眯地吸着饮料，等他再次走回来的时候把手一横。

“借我五円。”

“做什么？”

“没有零钱。”

相叶被弄得一头雾水，酒吧又没有要使用五円的地方，这时候正好有人叫他，他来不及追问，又见樱井翔执着地伸着手，只好从兜里掏啊掏找出钱来搁在他手心。

还不甘心地横了他一眼，樱井翔只是笑，等目送着他走远，才低头看回手掌心。

掌纹中间静静地躺着五円。

他捏起硬币，举到灯光下去看，又自己傻乎乎地笑起来。

关于浪费啊……要说浪费之物。

才不是青春呢，明明是之前那枚早就被他拿去许了莫名心愿的定情之物。

但是这一次。

他将钱币放回手心牢牢握住。

虽然是自己开口要的，但既然相叶又给了缘分，那就不松了喔。

  1.   
  
相叶以为樱井翔来跟他一起打工是闹着玩而已。

但是一而再、再而三……他深吸了一口气。

被他腹诽着的人却背对着他埋头翻找着什么，因为呛了口浮灰而大声地咳嗽了起来，相叶叹了口气，走过去把他赶到一边。

仓库可能是许久没有使用了，略一走动都能空气中漂起了一层细微的灰末，相叶穿着工装戴着口罩手套可谓是全副武装，樱井翔的样子看起来就狼狈多了。

红色的卫衣不知道在哪蹭了一道黑灰，就连脸上也是几道黑印，咳嗽起来想用手去挡嘴，手上也脏兮兮，只好委屈巴巴得看着相叶。

相叶再叹一口气，一看就是从来没有做过清扫工作的人。

他摘下自己的口罩，要往樱井脸上挂，樱井翔小幅度抵抗了一下，就被他逼到了木板阻挡之处而无路可退。

春天到了，相叶有花粉症的事情樱井翔是亲眼目睹了，他扭着头拒绝着相叶的好意，却又不能用脏手去推他，于是被相叶的粗呢手套捏住了下巴挂上了口罩。

咳嗽声终究是小了下去。

今天是个好天气。

虽然没有开灯，从仓库窗户里漫射进来的阳光就足够耀眼了。

相叶蹲在那阳光里，连头发都晃动得毛茸茸。

而在那照射不到的阴翳里，樱井翔的表情藏在口罩下，只有在这种时刻，他就会觉得那喜欢变得异常灼热，暖呼呼得烫着心口。

［到底什么时候才能对你说呢？］

一直一直这样苦恼着。

有好几次，相叶跟他并肩走着，樱井翔嘴里说着关于学校足球的话题，一边偷偷观察相叶因为花粉症而忍不住打喷嚏的脸。

打喷嚏是多么让人躲避不及的一个行为啊，可是相叶打喷嚏，总是一副忍了又忍苦恼到整张脸都皱成橘子皮的表情，然后猛地一甩头。

［啊切——］什么的，再抬头就是一副茫然的小动物似的表情。

樱井翔就会爆笑起来。

他实在恼起来，也会撅起嘴瞪人，却可爱大过一切。

大概是完蛋了。

樱井翔深刻地意识到，相叶好似一个宝箱，越深入探索，越发喜爱地透彻。

不知道德鲁克也可爱，不懂如何在亚马逊买东西也可爱，有时候相当迟钝这一点尤其可爱。

明明是一个成年人，如果跟自己一般年纪的话……

不。

并不是因为年纪的问题才不表白的。

虽然有年纪的原因，可是年纪并不是最大的困扰。

［他喜欢我吗？他喜欢我吧！］

这种辩论时时刻刻在心中发生。

变得不知所措也是理所当然的事情。

大概也没什么好隐瞒自己的，害怕失败，只是害怕失败。

28.

“相叶桑？”

仓库被扒开了一条缝隙，从外面探进来一张脸，是佐间樱！

樱井翔咬着牙缝才让自己的吸气声不那么明显。

他讨厌这个小姑娘。

跟自己一般年纪，是东大的学生，明明还不熟，却总是一口一个“相叶桑”，无非就是在画馆里打工的时间久了一点，说到底也只是打工组的一个小头目，却老是趾高气昂地指挥人。

相叶从鼻子里应了一声，转过头去看向门口，佐间樱继续朝他招招手，他就站起来拍拍灰往门口走去了。

这下樱井翔彻底哼出了声。

跟大野智也反映过，但得到的回复是“翔君你如果还想在我家胡闹就表现得低调一些”的言论，答应了对方会遵守正常上班的规矩才走到如今这一步。

能跟相叶一个礼拜之内有两次当同事的机会。

职场恋爱什么的，想想不觉得心动吗？

虽然距离恋爱好像还有一百万步，但是也完全没有考虑过，原来职场还等于会遇见花痴的打工小妹。

哼，什么女孩子。

呱噪、粘人、总爱说小话，情绪激动起来为什么要去抓相叶的胳膊呢？

还总是自以为聪明地撒娇，吃那套的明明都是上了年纪的臭大叔。

作为一个情敌，简直不屑一顾！

樱井翔已经彻底忘记自己思考了好几年关于跟女孩子恋爱的设定了。

虽然松本润说相叶应该对女生没什么兴趣，但亲眼所见明明也会说说笑笑，没有勇气发问，只能自己一个人生闷气。

这样的相叶，太讨厌了。

想把他关在家里，哪里都不许去。

不许跟别人说话，不许看着别人微笑，不想跟别人分享这种喜欢。

“啊————如果这个世界上，没有别人喜欢你就好了。”

樱井翔小声地嘟囔着。

“嗯？”相叶正好走了回来，“什么喜欢？”

“没什么。”

樱井翔探头看了一眼，只看见了佐间樱跑开的背影。

“她找你做什么？”

相叶笑起来，“是秘密。”

樱井翔更不高兴了。

他贴紧了相叶，亦步亦趋。

“什么秘密啊？还能有什么秘密？你俩这刚认识啊。”

“都说了是秘密。”

相叶转身想再逗他一把，却被樱井翔更近一步地撞了上来，他的小花脸更脏了，一双大眼睛却骨碌骨碌地执拗盯着相叶。

不可思议，竟然害羞了起来。

相叶一边躲避他的目光一边反思，一定是他眼睛太大的缘故。

左躲右闪，干脆一掌拍在樱井翔脑门上。

“脏死了你，不许蹭我衣服上！”

29.

就像樱井翔不懂相叶，其实相叶也不懂樱井翔。

他出社会的早，更是没有接触过这种大少爷级别的朋友，而且比起朋友来说，樱井翔殷勤地实在又有些过分，倒更倾向于讨好——可是自己这种人，有什么值得有钱大少爷来讨好的呢？

相叶就更加想不明白了。

风间倒是对他说过些不三不四的，可那是樱井翔，又不是别的什么人。

捏一捏脸就能红成柿子一样的樱井翔，杀伤力又能有多大，再说了，对方都在自己家不知不觉住过好几晚了。

兴许是喜欢？

可小孩子的喜欢，不就是被当成哥哥的那种喜欢吗？一念及此，相叶心里竖起的防备墙，就坍塌地哗啦啦作响。

那是他竖起所有的盾牌都无法抵挡的击杀，在樱井翔眉眼弯弯看过来的时刻，在他不经意拉着自己袖口的时刻，在他皱着眉头需要帮助的时刻，属于哥哥的那层保护欲就如同潮水般不断上涌。

那是缺失，亦是渴望和暗涌。

他需要，被人需要着。

因此当佐间樱粘上他的时候，他并没有拒绝。

也许心底里，他连樱井翔的幸福都想管一管，这不是他一贯的行事风格，却能从中得到一丝丝久违的快乐。

周末来临之际，他终于把那个秘密双手交出。

“喏。”

“什么啊？”

樱井翔看过来的眼神中满是惊讶，在接过票之后更是疑虑了两秒。

“给我的？”

他翻来覆去把票拿在手上看了好几秒，再抬起头来时抑制不住的喜色。

“你也去吗？”

在等待相叶回答的那半分钟，他的肾上腺素突然开始飙升，心脏狂跳，仿佛一直以来的一厢情愿终于得到了回应一般。

神明啊，他反复想着，求你了。

可是神明没有回应他的祈祷。

他看着相叶有些尴尬地笑着摇了摇头，不仅如此，还毫不知情地在他心上补了一刀。

“是佐间樱托我给你的，你每次见人家小姑娘啊都没有好脸色，亏她还喜欢你，太不容易了。”

樱井翔的笑容就在相叶的话语中一点一点地消融掉了，他努力想让自己不那么冲动，可还是忍不住反问道。

“所以，你所谓的秘密，就是一直在帮她出谋划策？”

相叶无辜地点点头。

“所以，你想让我跟她在一起？”

樱井翔的语气，已经可以用怒气冲冲来形容了，相叶不明白，这有什么好生气的，连忙辩解道。

“因为她喜欢你啊。”

“哦，因为她喜欢我。”

樱井翔觉得自己没出息到想哭，他把心捧得那么的高，他明明只是想让眼前的人看上一眼，可他不仅看不见，还急呼呼地想推给别人。

他低下头去拼命地深呼吸，用躲藏来掩盖自己的脆弱，尔后一昂头，像是瞬间展开利爪复仇的猎豹一样，做出攻击的姿态。

他说我不去。

他不仅不去，还当着相叶的面，慢慢地，一点一点地，将那张票撕得粉碎。

“我不去，那个丑女。”

相叶的脸“唰”地变白了，他下意识地回过头去，佐间樱一直就藏在附近，听到这话，小姑娘的眼泪瞬间就下来了。

相叶连忙回头一把拽住樱井翔的手腕。

“跟我去道歉。”

但是还没来得及拽动樱井翔，佐间樱却是后退一步，立刻就哭着逃远了。

“哎——”

相叶想追，却是被樱井翔反手绕着拽住了手腕。

形势完全颠倒了。

“樱井翔！”相叶雅纪回过头来，内心是真的有些生气了。“你怎么能这么过分？”

“我过分？”

”她一个女孩子，年纪又小，即使你不喜欢她也不能这样。”

“哪样？她喜欢我我就要喜欢她吗？还是说你觉得我应该跟她在一起，我跟她在一起你就会开心吗？”

“我？”相叶完全愕然，“你的选择跟我有什么关系，我难道不能帮忙吗？”

“你帮忙……好，你乐于助人……”

有一股声音在樱井翔心里拉扯，告诉他，停下来，不能再说了，快停下来。

可是，愤怒之神却根本停不下来，热血冲进了他的脑子里，他已经完全失去了理智。

“那我喜欢你，你要帮忙吗！”

气氛陷入了一片死寂。

相叶隔了很久才结结巴巴地回复。

“帮……帮什么忙？”

樱井翔的眼睛已经全红了，愤怒转换成了委屈，天大的委屈。

我喜欢你呀，我这么喜欢你啊。

你怎么什么都看不见呢。

“一直一直一直，不停地去酒吧也好，找借口见你也好，来这里打工也好，不知不觉中我喜欢的就是你，我也不想喜欢你，我明明不该喜欢你，可你老是出现在我面前，世界那么大，日本有那么多人，为什么偏偏就是你，我为什么就是喜欢你！”

他用双手遮住了眼睛，眼泪却还是从指缝中溢了出来。

声音蒙了一层传播障碍，变得含糊不清，却足以让相叶心里敲起来了鼓来。

“我那么喜欢你……所以你也帮帮我啊。”

帮我讨厌你。

帮我……喜欢我自己。

30.

竟然也不知道是谁躲着谁。

尴尬的告白散场，相叶跟樱井同时选择了从战场无声撤退，俩人都默契地不再去打工，一时反倒惹得大野智直跳脚。

“你说说这算什么？”

“反正你那也不缺人……”樱井翔趴在桌上懒洋洋的嘟囔。

“我是说，你说完喜欢就怂了？”

“啊——我求求你暂时别理我，让我从地球上消失一会儿！”

如果可以的话，樱井翔很想把自己装进什么容器里，抛进外太空才好，可惜单单一个大野智还不够，身边还有一个松本润。

即使什么都不说，一声冷哼都能提醒樱井翔现在还在现实世界这种事情。

“那我能怎么办啊……”

他总算是抬起头了来，脸上嗑得都是印痕，一眼看过去皮肤红彤彤一片。

“敢说倒是不敢当了。”松本润挑挑眉。

“谁说我不敢当！”樱井翔梗着脖子回嘴，不一会儿却又泄了气，“那我也要有机会能担当啊……”

“可是恋爱无非就是这样，死缠烂打也好，总有一种办法适合你。”大野智在旁边给他鼓气，却被松本润白了一眼。

“你是说求死还是被打啊。”

樱井翔看着俩人拌嘴，无力地叹了口气。

场景退回到告白的那一刻。

樱井翔捂着脸也挡不住的哭泣，后来被相叶雅纪默默地拉下手来，潮湿的手心被他用力捏着，好一会儿他才开口。

“我觉得你可能是误会了喜欢。”

樱井翔抬起头来就想辩解，可就算是被眼泪糊了一脸模模糊糊地像隔着层薄雾，他也能清楚的感觉到此刻的相叶是有多为难。

于是那些话都不重要了，就算梗在喉咙里只会让眼泪滚落得再凶，也都不重要了。

他让相叶为难了。

相叶的脸上写满了无措，平时挺硬气的一个人，现在却只知道捏着樱井翔的手心不松，连句安慰的话都不会说。

“你……你的喜欢太盲目了，我有什么值得你喜欢的。”

“你有！”

樱井翔抽出一只手来使劲糊了糊眼睛，擦干净眼泪就为了能够瞪他，可惜兔子似的红眼眶没有半点儿杀伤力。

“你都不知道你有多好。”

相叶特别想笑，却又觉得这时候笑出来简直太不礼貌。

樱井翔已经把两只手都抽出来了，后知后觉使劲地按着自己脸，这要怎么见人。

正羞愧着，头顶却突然落下一件衣服来将他罩住了，隔着布料相叶狠狠地揉了揉他的头发。

“走吧，一直站在这别人可要怀疑了。”

隔了半晌，樱井翔才低低地用鼻音应了一声。

“嗯。”

你看，你的好总是散落在这种地方。

密密麻麻织成网。

明明爱钱，却不贪财，明明正直，却伪装狡黠，明明温柔得要死，却总是别扭着。

你说一句不喜欢我啊，你只要说一句我就松手，可是你却不说。

你说天气，你谈及情绪和冲动，你觉得我什么都不懂。

你说恋爱跟生活是两码事情，你说这个世界上多的是可爱的女孩子，你说我们天差地别。

可唯独，你却没说不喜欢我。

站在美术馆的岔路口，相叶还在碎碎念，樱井翔从顶着的衬衫盖布中逐渐抬起头来。

有风从身边穿堂过，阳光很亮，他却突然想明白了。

他出其不意地伸手揪住了相叶的衣襟。

用一个吻盖住他所有的喋喋不休。

世界安静了。

樱井翔趴在桌上用指甲戳着木屑，大野和松本吵着吵就开始胡闹，完全漏掉了樱井翔没好意思说出口的告白之后的然后。

他一个人寂寞着深深地叹了口气，援军根本不懂，将军不仅敢说，将军也敢做。

可是后来相叶落荒而逃，这又能怎么办呢。

敌军逃跑了啊，所以追着要围剿吗？

31.

徘徊了那么几天，樱井翔找了个机会把风间约出来旁敲侧击。

“相叶最近怎么样？”

“挺好的啊。”

“没什么反常的地方？”

风间纳闷地挠了挠头，然后反问道。

“其实反常的人是你吧……你怎么不来酒吧了啊？”

樱井翔哑口无言。

是的，他又变回了蘑菇，还是被人按回土里的那种。

“我……我最近忙着考试呢……”

风间这种老江湖怎么可能信他的鬼话。

他一把搂过樱井翔。

“哎，你是不是对我们家雅纪做了什么？”

“没……没啊……”

“唉，”风间拍了拍他的肩头，“你要是真喜欢他，就对相叶好一点儿，他也够苦的。”

他似乎是想到了什么，却又摇摇头欲言又止地松开了手。

“有空来店里喝茶。”

明明是个酒吧还叫人去喝茶，樱井翔无奈地看着风间走远，长叹了一口气。

怎么可能忍得住不见相叶。

樱井翔一直觉得自己身体里住着一种莫名冲动，仿佛从十六岁开始就没消停过，不愿服从别人的安排，想成为指挥者，想离经叛道做点区别于别人的大事，他想他好像终于找到了一个缺口，一个载体，来承担他所有的蠢蠢欲动。

樱井翔打开了手机，他的屏保是一张黑乎乎的照片，一颗只在他心里转动的孤单星球。

可那就是惊愕的相叶、贪睡的相叶、犹如宝物般在黑夜里闪闪发亮的相叶。

琢磨不透如同夜风般的相叶。

他现在在想什么呢？又正在做什么呢？

樱井翔大气不敢出，压紧了头上的渔夫帽，又往柱子后面躲了躲。

从他的视线看出去，相叶的背影正走过这条小巷，欲往左侧拐去。

他拿不准相叶几点出门，所以干脆在附近找了个酒店，天欲亮就出来蹲守了，果然，这才五点多，相叶就下了楼。

已经快要步入夏天了，薄薄晨雾中街边的紫阳花摇曳生姿，樱井翔在跟踪中不小心蹭了一腿花粉，把自己吓了个半死。

相叶在一处铁门前停了下来，于是樱井翔也赶紧在花丛中蹲了下来。

相叶进去了好一会儿，樱井翔一边揪着花叶子一边百无聊赖地等着，一朵花儿都快被揪秃了，相叶的身影才又出现在街道上。 

他的手上竟然捧着一束花。

一束非常茂盛的白色小雏菊，用干净的纸束包着，相叶把它举到鼻子下嗅了嗅，然后皱着鼻子打了个小喷嚏，自己又不好意思地笑笑。

樱井翔捂住了心口。

怎么觉得心里酸酸的？

相叶已经转身走了，樱井翔却开始犹豫要不要追上去。

这前方要是大型约会虐狗现场可怎么办？

扪心自问，如果相叶真的有了喜欢的人，自己到底怎么办呢？

如果所有的假设都是自己自作多情，如果所有的相遇都毫无意义，如果喜欢只能够是一厢情愿 ，还能够义无反顾勇往直前吗？

可是又有什么关系呢。

他迈开了脚步，自己对自己说。

主动喜欢一个人，本来就该勇于承担失败的风险。

谁说恋爱不是做生意呢？

相叶的脚步时快时慢，时而还会在街边的橱窗前逗留。

早晨六点，遇见的行人根本没几个，有一种错觉。

仿佛这时候的东京是一座空城，又或者，世界本就是空城。

在这里的相叶，认真观察这个世界的相叶，是世界的中心。

他可以随心所欲地唱歌跳舞，可以冲进任何店铺里拿走他喜欢的东西，他可以不必烦恼、没有忧愁，只要他想，整个世界都是围绕他转的。

是了。

就是这样的恋爱。

这就是他想给相叶的恋爱。

跟自我无关，他想在这个世界当中，再造一个世界，然后把相叶放在其中。

那个唱着夜风，只有一瞬间会对这个世界坦诚相待的相叶。

他想把他放入其中。

越走越不对劲。

樱井翔钝涩的脑袋好似突然开了窍。

没有任何人，约会会选在清晨六点吧。

正这样想着，相叶却已经走到了目的地，没有丝毫犹豫地拐了进去。

樱井翔连忙偷偷跟上，走近却怔住了。

这里是一处城市公墓。

32.

相叶在墓园待了一刻钟就离开了，樱井翔又踌躇又好奇，终于没有再追踪着他，转而走进了墓园。

他的步伐迈得忐忑，又带着一丝环境压制着的沉重，却在寻觅到那束白色小花时加快了前进的速度。

他想或许是相叶的父亲，八成是相叶的父亲。

可是等他走近了，却又震惊到不敢相信自己的眼睛。

墓碑上的名字刻的是相叶没错，但是怎么看，都是女孩子的名字。

樱井翔的视线迅速下移，没错，不仅是个女孩子。

如果她还活着的话，是一个跟自己同岁的女孩子。

相叶今天本来要从傍晚上工工作到凌晨，可是刚进酒吧大门就被风间哀求着换班，只好无可奈何地又走回家去。

进入夏季的关系，日落时间被无限拉长，他趿着拖鞋走在路上，视线总是无意识地被橙黄色的太阳所吸引，看的时间久了，拐进昏暗的楼梯间时眼前一黑，身子就撞到了人。

那人是坐在楼梯上的，相叶的眼前噼里啪啦地闪着白光，只知道自己被第一层的阶梯先绊了一步，继而撞到了那人的膝盖，惯性使然整个身子都扑了过去。

等他跌跌撞撞地被扶着撑起自己的身子，缓过那一阵黑暗看清面对面的脸庞时，更是突然松开手，仓惶后退了几步。

夕阳在他身后斜斜地燃烧着，将他的影子拉得很长，明明只是初夏，那光芒却似乎有些太过炙热，他觉得有汗珠从自己下颚处缓缓淌过，带来蚂蚁移动一般的酥痒，于是抬手抹了一把脖子，又拎起T恤领口给自己扇了扇风，然后假装若无其事地问道。

“你怎么来了。”

他的视线有些闪烁，表情又活像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，自己却浑然不知这样有多可爱。

坐在楼梯阴影处的人半天没吭声，相叶尴尬不过，又叫了声“喂”。

还是没有回答，他垂下手去改为叉腰，又昂起下巴一叠声地叫唤。

“喂！”

“喂……”

终于忍不住连名带姓有些恼怒地嚷道。

“樱井翔！”

“钥匙丢了。”

坐在楼梯间的少年声音低沉，不带任何情绪，仿佛在说什么无关紧要的事情一样。

“啊？”相叶拧起了眉头，“你又这样，我这儿又不是收容所。”

“那借我钱。”

樱井翔抬起头来看了他一眼，语气平淡，答得飞快。

相叶讪讪地放下手。

“那……最后一次啊。”

明知道是少年任性的谎言，相叶却仿佛忘了自己刚刚因为什么而慌张，只是在经过他身旁的时候还是有些许不自觉地瑟缩。

他暗自较劲，一边上楼一边在心里嘀咕着，自己是个成年人，要落落大方一些。

殊不知那些小慌张都早已被人看在眼里。

虽可爱万分，樱井翔却无声叹了口气。

隔着对桌一起吃晚饭，相叶用凉水过了煮荞麦，又用酱油拌了一撮萝卜泥加芥末，樱井翔沉默不语，只吸溜得津津有味，两个腮帮子鼓动着，嚼得头顶的短毛都在晃动。

相叶吸一口面条，视线就无声得落在他吃得油光发亮的嘴唇上，恰逢汤汁收尾处沾了一溜芥末，直呛得咳嗽，樱井翔连忙给他递水。

一顿饭吃得心神各异，相叶起身收拾碗筷，樱井翔就趴在桌上，把脸埋在手肘里瞧他。

房间里只有哗哗的流水声，气氛却无端让人沉静了下来。

相叶小声地在哼一首樱井翔没有听过的歌。

“很好听。”

“啊？”

相叶隐约听见樱井翔好像说了什么，甩了甩手关掉了水龙头，可樱井翔只是微笑着摇了摇头，相叶以为是自己幻听，拧着眉头一脸疑惑，樱井翔挪了挪下巴搁置的位置，露出嘴巴来，这次清楚地问道。

“这什么歌？”

“嗯……？”

相叶只是习惯性做家务有时会自己唱点什么，此时被樱井翔提问才反应过来，倒真的一时间忘记了。

“呃……什么来着……”他挠了挠脸颊，自己也想不起来，索性放弃，“反正你肯定没听过。”

“你怎么知道，凭什么！”

“你小啊。”他朝着樱井翔做了个呛声的鬼脸，继而叹了口气，”而且这个乐队解散已经很久了。”

“唔，你很喜欢？这个乐队。”

“以前很喜欢吧……”

相叶突然眼睛一亮，胡乱拿T恤蹭了蹭手，边往房间走边解释。

“我记得我有他们的CD……”

他在房间里翻了许久，从衣柜最底层扒拉出来一个塑料储物箱，大概是搁置太久，上面一层浮灰，樱井翔好奇地凑过去，两个人都被灰尘呛得咳嗽不止。

“这可是我的青春。”

相叶感慨似得啧了一口气，小心翼翼地打开，箱子里都是一些凌乱摆放的旧CD，一眼看过去有些外壳都裂开了，樱井翔好奇地拿起一张，相叶就指着封面对他解释。

“就是这个乐队。”

看起来好像是没有大红大紫的小众乐队，相叶在箱子里翻来拣去，好一会儿之后才抬起来头来。

“找到了！”

他的手指在专辑背后划拉着，终于是发现了那首歌的名字，兴致勃勃地打开盒子之后，却哭笑不得地看着樱井翔。

“完了，全都错位了。”

“嗯？”

樱井翔早就探头凑了过去研究，cd盒里放得明显是另外一位歌手的碟片。

“……哎我以前有个不好的习惯，拆了新专辑之后就会顺手把正在听的碟片交换灌装进来，时间久了，就不知道哪张专辑在哪个盒子里了。”

“……”

“太久没翻出来，我都忘记自己有这个习惯了。”

相叶无辜的样子太理直气壮，两个人因为一起看cd挨得有些近，凝视久了，竟然生出些许不自在的气氛来，樱井翔的眼睛很大，看人的时候仿佛藏着一汪湖水。

相叶后知后觉刚想退缩，他就伸着脑袋从下方一点的位置探了上来，牢牢将他的嘴唇擒住。

相叶手里的cd砸在了自己腿上也浑然不觉，樱井翔的手从后面抵住了他的腰，掌心的热度像熨着一团温火，竟然比这个吻更让相叶在意不已。

33.

这是一个生涩无比的吻。

并没有比第一次好上太多，却应着环境的关系，生出些别端的亲昵来。

樱井翔退后了些，坐直了身子神色紧张地注视着相叶的反应，相叶的眼睛半迷朦地睁着，视线并未完全对焦，仿佛还未曾从这件事情中反应过来。

樱井翔像一只偷腥成功的猫一样偷偷地抿了下嘴唇，唇齿间仿若还残留着那种软软的触感。

他既得意又忐忑，却在想出任何合适的道歉之前，被人揪住了衣领。

是相叶的嘴唇先贴了上来。

从脊背上窜的火花线引一路燃烧至后脑勺，喜悦之情快要冲破胸腔，全身的细胞都在轻微地颤抖，不需要任何指导，在他想退缩之前，在这个意外的惊喜结束之前，樱井翔的手直接按住了他的后脑勺，用着少年特有的蛮横冲动，撬开了相叶的牙关，用舌尖吸吮舔吻。

相叶被他嘬得舌根发麻，忍不住从鼻腔哼出一丝呜咽来，有种自己沦为了食物的错觉，可一漏音，樱井翔显然更激动了，相叶浑身发软，再也不撑不住重量，手臂一卸力就往后倒去。

手边的箱子被重重地推翻了，哗啦啦的塑料封盒泄了一地，相叶整个人被樱井翔压着，手肘又被塑料壳硌着了，樱井翔的手被双层重量垫压着，俩人都疼得不轻，还是相叶先呼了一声“好痛”，将人推开滚至一边。

樱井翔半尴尬着爬坐起来，入目一片狼藉，却还是先关心着相叶。

“哪痛啊？伤哪了？”

谁知道相叶皱着一张脸当真投诉。

“背疼，舌头更疼。”

樱井翔闹了个大红脸，低着头唯唯诺诺地道歉。

“对、对不起啊，我保证下次一定轻点儿！”

相叶正拉着背筋，闻言十分恼羞，顺手就砸了一张CD在他肚子上。

樱井翔抱着胳膊躲避，被砸中了也不气，倒是痴痴地笑了起来，他见相叶还是半嗔半怒地看着他，于是也拾了张CD轻飘飘地砸了过去。

引来相叶不满地一声“啧”，两人就玩起了CD流躲避球，直把盒子拍散了一地。

眼看着夜幕将至，房间内渡上了一层浓郁的暗色，相叶才摇摇晃晃地爬起来了，踢了一脚樱井翔，拉开了橘黄色的灯。

两人凑着房间内不甚明亮的光，不仅要收拾残局，相叶还突发奇想，将CD逐一排开，对照着碟和封面做整理交换。

相叶听的音乐很杂，大部分是樱井翔所不知道的，年代都有些久远，相叶解释说都是高中时期购买的，那时候家附近有个二手CD店，老板经常会收购一些附近居民出售的旧CD，也会来东京淘一些货带回去，因为相叶去的次数太多，有时候下课路过，老板都会打招呼告之又来了什么新货。

“那时候为数不多的零花钱都花在了这里呀。”

相叶感慨似的拍了拍手里的歌词本儿。

樱井翔抿着唇看他，难得从他嘴里听到一些关于他自己的话，于是格外高兴，他把一些演唱者名字相同地排在一起，便发现了相叶果然是喜欢那个乐队的。

“你还真是喜欢他们啊……”他晃了晃手里的塑料盒，“这几张都是，啊，还有这个。”

他压低了身子去够远处的一张，拿到手里细细翻看。

然后便听到相叶叹了口气。

“后来就不喜欢了。”

“嗯？为什么？”

相叶接过他手里的那一张，仔细看了看，又叹了口气。

“因为这个主唱后来自杀了。”

“……”

“虽然最后没有死成，但我讨厌这样的人。”

“他后来组了新的乐队，大约是因为自杀的传奇经历吧，总之唱歌的风格也变了，出的专辑也更加受欢迎，变得有模有样，但是在我心里，他却已经死掉了。”

相叶双手拽紧了专辑，却面带着笑意看向了樱井翔。

“大概人呐，为了名和利什么的，都能够不动声色得给恶魔贩卖灵魂吧，又或者是失去了重要的东西以后，便不会再感觉有什么东西是能够被珍惜的了。”

樱井翔想说一些什么，终究是没能接得上话，他看着相叶打开盒子，嘴里嘟囔着“什么啊，里面装得是这张啊”之后又开始沉默不语。

两人默默收拾完了所有CD，却发现最开始相叶捏在手里的那一张，唯独他哼唱着的那一张，里面的碟片不见了。

所有的盒子都被规整进了箱子，相叶捏着那张空盒子，表情不知道为什么却有些如负释重。

“啊——本来还想找出来听一遍，偏偏是少了这张，大概是借给谁了吧。”

樱井翔坐在他对面，看他倚着墙，不断地用手指摩挲着封面壳的侧边，忽而抬起头来对着樱井翔莞尔一笑。

他们的距离本就隔得极近，可这样的相叶却就像是在自己身前划了一道银河。

樱井翔突然倾身捉住了他不安分的手指，凑上去想要填平这种让人极度不安的距离感，却被他另一只手举着CD壳挡在了嘴唇中间。

他把人慢慢推远。

眼里还带着笑意，嘴里却说着拒绝的话语。

“小樱井，现在不行，现在可不行。”

他的手翻转过来，温柔地捏住了樱井翔的掌心。

“现在……就陪我安静地坐一会儿吧。”

34.

大约是暗地里的紧张感作祟，樱井翔醒得比平时要早得多，甚至比相叶还要早，他偷偷瞄了一眼手机，这才五点多，够着身子探头张望的话，能从窗帘下面见到浅蓝色灰雾似的天光，他就这样探头眯着眼睛看了一会儿才缓慢清醒过来，然后偏过头去看相叶。

相叶将被子缠得如同八爪鱼一般，整个脸只有左侧脸颊露了一小块红扑扑的皮肤在外面，明明是个成熟的大人，睡起觉来总是异常孩子气，可是这样的相叶，只有自己一个人能看见，这样一想，心里便宛如灌了一大勺蜜糖进来，樱井翔的手小心翼翼地探过去，将他紧抱着被子的手轻轻拽开、展平，然后十指相扣握在手心里，才心满意足地又闭上了眼睛。

究竟是不是恋爱关系呢？

烦恼来得又辛苦又甜蜜。

等再次醒来的时候，房间内已经没有了相叶的影子，桌上贴了张字条，嘱咐他将门锁好，樱井赤脚站着，揭下字条环顾四周，明明是很小的房子，却觉得空空荡荡。

他拉起窗帘，伸了个懒腰，从相叶房间内看出去的东京风景陌生而新鲜，他深吸了一口气，忽然很想去看望神明。

跟着手机导航穿过几道小巷，面前就铺陈开来熟悉的景色，原来神社就在相叶家跟自己学校的中间点，说不定有那么几次，早就相遇过了。

樱井翔叹了口气。

神社内的树木郁郁葱葱，再不像冬天来的时候那样，樱井翔翻出藏在裤兜内的钱包掏出了硬币来掷入钱箱。

鞠躬、拍手、低头。

硬币落地的声音是开启与神明沟通的渠道。

“希望我的恋爱可以如愿。”

做完了傻里傻气地祷告，樱井翔舒了一口气。

离开了神社，他手插着兜往学校的方向走，沿途却路过了一家唱片行。

几乎是下意识地驻足停步。

这是一家很大的连锁店，店堂内一进门的位置就放着最近大热的乐队宣传，樱井翔绕着一楼转了一圈，店内的唱片都按照音乐类型分类摆放着，樱井翔拿不准相叶喜欢的乐队究竟是j-pop还是rock，干脆都认真找了一遍，从一楼一直看到五楼，找昏了头也没发现，最后请店员用搜索系统找了一遍，也是得到了抱歉的回复。

这一找就花了不少时间，不仅两手空空出了门，还错过了午饭时间，樱井翔垂头丧气地站在路边发呆，正思索着去哪吃饭的问题，突然就有一个熟悉的面孔从他面前一晃而过。

“欸？大野智！”

被突然点名而硬生生止步的人显然也吓了一跳。

“樱井？你在这里做什么？”

樱井翔看着他突然眼睛一亮，一锤定掌心。

“对了，松本润！”

本来就无所事事的大野智莫名其妙被樱井翔拉到了附近的家庭餐厅，莫名其妙看他点了一堆食物，莫名其妙被他借去了电话，莫名其妙就看着他跟松本润通电话。

“是我，樱井翔，我想问你认不认识唱片公司的人……是这样的，我想找一张旧唱片……欸？这点小忙都不肯帮……我找过了没找到啊……路上偶遇的……哦……哦……算了算了……嗯。”

他一脸不高兴地结束了通话，将手机递还给大野智。

“你们家小润真小气。”

“你找他做什么啊？”

“我想买张旧唱片，市面上没有，就想问问他有没有关系网。”

剩下的话不用说大野智也明白了，他太了解松本润了，怎么可能为了一张唱片就去跟唱片公司的内部高管打交道。

“你买这个干什么？”

“没什么啊，想听。”

“网上没有？”

“不一样嘛。”

大野智盯着他看了好一会儿，突然了然于心。

“哎为了相叶吧。”

虽然樱井翔有心狡辩，但奈何大野智提到了相叶的名字都足以让他咧开嘴笑得傻兮兮。

“不是啊。”

谁信呐。

大野智撇撇嘴感到忧伤，吃狗粮的时候自己的恋人不在身边，此时此刻，想他。

然而樱井翔根本不可能察觉到大野智的情绪转换，他攒了一肚子的疑问，正好逮到了人，现成的恋爱商谈。

“不谈那个了，我有点问题想问你。”

“嗯？”

“就是……要怎么说呢……”

樱井翔支支吾吾地，大野智啜了一口柠檬茶，见他半天都没说出个所以然来，于是放下杯子。

“反正是你跟相叶又有什么进展了吧。”

樱井翔端起杯子半天没吱声，大野智了然于胸。

“其实我从来没有看好过你们。”

“诶？”

“大概是抱着一种……看那家伙会坚持到什么程度……而已的心情。”

“好过分！”

“因为我一直也不明白啊。”

“什么？”

大野智叹了口气，樱井翔一脸茫然。

“诶？什么？不明白什么？”

“不明白你是怎么想的，翔君你一开始并不是同性恋对吧，所以为什么突然喜欢上相叶雅纪了？我呢，打从一生下来就是喜欢同性，从初中就知道了，对于将来的事情多多少少都抱着些觉悟……可是前前后后，我遇到了松本润跟你，我又开始不确定了。”

“不确定什么？”

大野智笑了起来。

“对于我们这种性取向天生就定夺了下来的人来说，你跟润君就像是炸弹啊，就算是跟对方好好在一起的时候，也会忍不住去想，那家伙，说不定什么时候就会爱上别的女人了吧，说不定某天醒来就会觉得身边睡得是男人这件事糟透了而拔腿跑了。”

他把玩着桌上的水杯，又轻声嘟囔了一句。

“你们真的有认真想过未来吗？”

服务员走了过来，说了句“打扰了”之后就开始上菜，樱井翔看着面前铁盘里的汉堡肉滋滋作响，直到人走远了才抬起头来。

“不是的。”

“嗯？”

“反而是跟性别无关，是因为他很耀眼才喜欢他的。”

“……”

“我没有办法说出，我究竟是哪个瞬间喜欢上相叶雅纪的，也许有很多瞬间……可是等我意识到的时候，我已经喜欢上他了，这无关他是他，或者她，在相叶之前，我没有喜欢过别人，可是在他出现之后，我也没有考虑过去喜欢别人这件事情。”

“但现实总是要考虑的。”

“嗯，我最近想了很多事情，自己单方面考虑了很多，这些事情我都不想跟相叶说，光是让他能够接受我，就够我头疼得了，我跟你不一样的是，我现在还没资格去谋划未来。”

大野智想了一会儿，慢吞吞地吐了口气。

“是我想多了。”

“还有啊，”樱井翔拿起勺子，“虽然我不知道松本润是怎么想的，可是对于我来说，以前我没有见过大海，所以我很喜欢湖泊。”

“可我现在见到了，我不能假装没见过。”

趁着大野智愣神的瞬间，他埋下头去开始吃饭，吞下去半个汉堡肉之后才想起来什么似的。

“对了松本润说要接你，可能已经到了。”

大野智捏着根薯条抬起头来，从他的视线看去，只能看见樱井翔蓬松的头发垂在脑门上，午后两点半的阳光正斜斜地映射进来，这个时间点餐厅的服务员都比客人多，安静下来能听到头顶上有些老化的中央空调发出了嗡嗡的声音。

就在这样的寂静当中，他听到左侧有人敲玻璃的声音。

恍惚着侧过头去瞧，被折射进来的阳光晃了眼，眯了两下眼睛，那阳光就被来人悄无声音地移动了两步给挡住了。

松本润站在玻璃后面，微笑着超他勾了勾手。

大野智不知怎么，就咽了口口水，放下薯条看回樱井翔。

“我……”

“走吧走吧。”

樱井翔了然地朝他挥了挥手，却在大野智起身前，托着下巴转过头去，用蜷缩的手指挡住了嘴巴，看着玻璃后面不明所以的松本润轻声说了一句。

“他啊……反正是要比谁都喜欢你吧。”

隔着玻璃跟那俩人挥手道别之后，樱井翔才重新转回头来。

他想，关于他自己的迷惑，好像又解开一点了，尽管他跟大野智刚刚什么也没说。

跟相叶有关的这个咨询，对谁都好像说不出口。

因为自己心里已经有答案了。

他捞起手机翻开电话簿，思索了一下还是拨了出去。

电话响了几声之后终于接通了。

“喂，风间……嗯，我想见的人，你安排好了吗？”

36.

简简单单的一张桌子，划分的是两种人生。

对面的小青年脸上透露着一丝不屑，更多得却是怀疑和警惕。

樱井翔的手慢慢地推过去一张支票，他只是低头瞟了一眼，又飞快地抬起头。

“……虽说有钱收是好事，但他毕竟不一样，我还是想问你的目的是什么。”

“就是单纯的喜欢。”

“嗤。”小青年偏过头摆了个嘲讽的笑容，推了推脸上的墨镜，“有钱人的爱好果然不一般，是不是要大家伙儿给你敲锣打鼓宣扬一番。”

“不用了，”樱井翔的表情是少有的严肃，“我希望这件事情一时半会儿不要让他知道。”

他的语气顿了顿，又从钱包里拿出一笔钱来推过去。

“这又是干什么。”小青年拉扯了下墨镜，用上目线瞪人。

“劳务费，我希望你帮忙做个中间人，该收的钱照收，之后再转交给我。”

“……这是换了个债主啊。”

“随你怎么想，不过这张欠条我就拿走了。”樱井翔站起身来，看向面前的青年，和他背后跟随的一众，“谢谢你了，二宫先生。”

人只要一立flag就出事。

上次明明说了最后一次，可再见到樱井和他身边硕大的行李箱，相叶雅纪的左眼皮都抽搐了一下。

他想假装视若无睹，对方却步步紧趋。

“我跟我妈吵架了。”

“关我什么事。”

“还被我爸赶出来了。”

“道个歉赶紧回家去。”

“回不去了求收留。”

王八念经不听不听。

相叶的大长腿绕过对方就想狂奔，被半路拦住腰身，樱井翔活像一只大型无尾熊从背后将人缠得死死。

“我现在没钱没家没去处，你忍心我露宿街头吗？”

“我忍心。”

“我付房租。”

“你不是没钱吗？”

“我能打工。”

樱井翔挪着脑袋在他腰间磨蹭了两下，“我会努力赚钱的。”

恰逢经过的邻居好奇地观望，相叶脸都绿了。

一把揪住人衣领给拽起来。

“每个月一万，一个子儿都不能少。”

“Yes，sir！”

“不含伙食费。”

“我吃得很少的！”举着三个指头的人可怜兮兮地发誓，“你吃什么我吃什么。”

前一秒还在发誓的人后一秒进了门就开始喊饿。

相叶瞄了瞄自己的房间开始无声叹气，真不敢相信这么小的地方，竟然还要多塞一个人，只希望这位少爷闹两天脾气就能回家去。

他还站在厨房发呆，小少爷已经开始熟门熟路地收拾东西。

他那个行李箱一摊开，客厅基本不让人走路了。

“我衣服放哪？”

“毛巾挂哪？”

“电脑能放这桌上吗？”

离家出走东西还真是齐全。

相叶努力克制住了想揍人的冲动。

一直到吃完晚饭以后躺在浴缸里面，相叶才后知后觉地思索起了人生议题。

这算是同居吗？

虽然亲了那么几次，就几次，但绝对不是交往。

谈恋爱这样的事情怎么也不会出现在相叶的考虑范畴以内，只是亲都亲了，住在一起难免不会再发生点别的。

相叶整个人都埋进了水里，吐出一堆咕噜噜的气泡来。

想想都臊得慌。

他这边想了一堆有的没的，好不容易从浴室走出来，樱井却已经累得躺在客厅的藤席上就睡着了。

“喂。”

相叶拍拍他的脸，他嘴里嘟囔着，翻了个身却依旧没醒。

真是孩子气啊。

相叶又俯下一点身子。

樱井翔的睫毛很密，平时很会盯人的大眼睛此刻紧闭着，倒显得其他器官生动了起来，他吸了吸鼻子，嘴唇无意识的开阖着，肉肉的很丰厚。

相叶其实不太会接吻，没有人教过他这个。

可也许人类本来就拥有这种本能。

他凑上去，并没有擒住对方的嘴唇，而是吻在嘴角上。

一个长长的、带着温情的吻，樱井睡得熟透了，毫不知情。

相叶用手按住了自己的胸口。

离了欲望，没有回应。

却好似有人抓着自己的心，硬是将它挤到融化。

噗通，动了情。

37.

已经多久没有和别人一起生活过了？

八年？九年？

相叶自己也估摸不清了。

明明应该为自己的领地里闯入了一个入侵者而产生戒备感，却为什么又有点儿小高兴呢？

不不，硬要说的话，樱井翔是一个旅人吧。

短暂停留，迟早会走，所以根本不用防备什么。

因为结局就摆在那里，所以没有什么可担心的。

相叶雅纪如是想。

跟相叶同居的第一天，樱井翔睡得无比踏实。

那些烦恼、犹豫、关于喜欢和未来的不安从他收拾好行李的那一刻就已经尘埃落定了下来，已经由不得他反悔，尽管他并不知道之后的路要往哪里走，可至少，他知道相叶在哪。

于是他来了，拖着行李就来了。

大概爱情就是一种疯，看谁疯得更彻底而已。

他把车子交给高桥保管的时候，也被高桥戳着额头骂，“你疯啦！”

可不是，我疯啦。

樱井翔在心里想，如果相叶不能够爱我，那我就是这个世界上最疯狂的投资人。

可爱情这件事情，从动心的那一刻起，就是一场豪赌。

“被你爸妈发现怎么办？”

“至少这个夏天应该不会，”樱井翔耸耸肩，“我跟他们说了暑假要去澳洲喂袋鼠。”

“为什么是澳洲？”

“因为澳洲没有熟人。”

高桥很快就反应过来了，“所以你根本就是打算躲在日本。”

“幸好我们家一贯采取放养政策，不会搞突然袭击那一套。”

“理财那边不会汇报？”

“零花钱我还是留了一些的，再说了做掉一笔亏空多容易。”

樱井翔一副“你也不看看小爷我什么专业”的表情，得瑟的让高桥直摇头。

“你还是疯了。”

当然这点私事樱井翔只告诉了高桥，一来因为高桥与他私交甚好，二来高桥家跟樱井企业并无瓜葛，简单直白来说，双方父母不认识，不怕高桥说漏嘴。

而面对大野智跟松本润的时候，他的炫耀方向就不同了。

“我搬进相叶家了！”

如此洋洋得意着，引来松本一阵不屑。

那俩人正是烦恼缠身，没几天大野智就要毕业了，虽然大野本人只想着画画，但家里早就联络好了巴黎那边的艺术投行——大野家需要的不是闲散画家，而是一名合格的艺术投资人，说起来，倒是跟松本润的专业沾点关系。

只不过大野智一走，画廊的打工也跟着飞了。

“说起来，你要在巴黎待多久？”樱井翔好奇地发问。

大野智还没回答，倒是松本润瓮声瓮气，“两年起步，十年不等。”

“啧啧啧，”樱井翔摇了摇头，“还不分手？”

“我倒是想啊——”松本润拉长了尾音伸了个懒腰，“你把相叶给我？”

“呸。”

调侃不成，还引火烧身，樱井翔再不敢打趣了。

大野智一直低头看手不说话，松本润也不再说什么，默读空气实在凝重，樱井翔便悄悄退出去了。

没有什么是容易的啊，一不留神就这样感慨了。

跟相叶的新生活就在赶论文与期末考之间拉开了序幕。

樱井翔被知识杀得昏天暗地，相叶打工三班倒加上还有不定时兼职，俩人同时在家的几率竟然屈指可数，常常樱井翔睡着了相叶还没回来，而相叶在家的时候樱井翔早就去学校了。

好不容易挨到参加完大野智的毕业典礼，又接到了实家电话。

毕竟樱井家每个人的暑假都各有千秋，聚头吃饭也算是例会了。

即便是被亲妈调侃着投资“血亏”和“女朋友”的事情，樱井翔也面不改色，他的心思全放在随后的一整个暑假上了，哪顾得上听亲妈说什么。

澳洲那边的替身他都派好了，对方会替他录好一整个暑假的影像资料。

而今晚的飞机起飞后，恋爱的暑假，就正式到来了。

38.

樱井翔跟相叶告了两天假，说是要出国一趟。

走就走呗，反正是大少爷的消遣，相叶听在耳朵里，却没往心里去，再说了谁出国只要两天的。

可没想，房子就空了一天，第二天相叶早班回家拉开房门的时候，樱井翔正呈大字型压在被褥上呼呼大睡，推了两下都叫不醒。

相叶也就不再管他了。

到了下午，相叶是被憋醒的。

他梦见自己变成了一条鱼，怎么用力都吸不到空气，急得直挣扎，就这么吓醒了。

眼睛一睁开，就看见樱井翔的脸横在自己上方，正“噗嗤噗嗤”地憋笑，手还紧捏着自己的鼻子不松，于是什么都明白了。

当即两个手掌一拍，将他的脸颊捂了个十成十，用力一挤。

于是樱井翔就连话都说不出来，只能用鼻子哼哼了。

被这样一闹，觉是睡不下去了，下午也没什么事可做，樱井翔怂恿他去一趟和光。

“不去。”

“就陪我一下！拜托拜托。”

“……”

“你看，我还缺些日常水杯之类的东西。”

“去银座买水杯？”相叶弹一弹他的额头，“去唐吉诃德不就好了。”

樱井翔眼睛都亮了。

在靠近银座一丁目的地下转角，是樱井翔未曾涉猎过的场所。

满目琳琅的小玩意儿看得他应接不暇，尽管在堆砌得高高的货架中小跑穿梭，徘徊于冷气柜前，对着远远落在身后的相叶急的直招手。

“你看你看，这里有全部口味的果酒啊！”

“药妆跟零食都堆在一起，哇二楼竟然还有小孩子的玩具……”

他扭头就想迈腿，被相叶一把拽住领子揪了个正着。

“大少爷，能不能不要这么丢人。”

反正绝无可能遇见熟人，樱井翔无所畏惧。

但新奇归新奇，那些廉价水杯的质感跟设计实在是让人开心不起来，樱井翔虽不自知，但挑好的本领那是打从生下来就养成的富贵病，他蹲在一排水杯前敲敲打打丢丢捡捡许久，都看不上一个。

相叶都走完一圈了，回头看他还拿不定主意，顿时觉得麻烦死了。

他走过去，随手从货架上捡了一个杯子反手就扣在樱井翔的头上，樱井翔吓了一跳，慌忙拿手去捧，等相叶松了手他摘下来一看，是个瓷白肚大的矮胖款，虽不是玻璃的，但探头一看，杯底竟然粘了个活灵活现的白瓷小兔子。

当即“哇哇”叫着站了起来，手里捧着这个，还要探头去看别的，被相叶勾着就要拖走。

“只许买一个。”

“再买一个！就一个！”樱井翔苦守阵地不挪，“你一个我一个，多好啊。”

明明又不可怜，偏装着一副可怜相，相叶又心软了，嘴里嘟囔着”我又不需要“。手上的力道却是慢慢卸了。

樱井翔就又欢天喜地地继续去挑杯子了。

他连结账都藏得神神秘秘，直到俩人回了家，相叶往木桌前一坐，樱井翔才把杯子推到他面前。

“喏。”

你一个我一个。

樱井翔的那款是相叶随手拿给他的，一只蜷缩着前爪，站立着的探头探脑的小兔子。

而相叶那款，则是一只蜷缩着看不见脸的小兔子。

“怎么给我一只睡着了的啊？”

樱井翔朝他做了个鬼脸，没有回答。

如果你拥有许多秘密，那么我也有我的。

不可与你说。

在夏天结束以前。

“相叶，”樱井翔的手指像一株藤蔓，悄悄地攀附过去缠住了相叶的手指，“明天我们去约会吧！”

而相叶没有拒绝。

39.

两个男人约会能做些什么？

樱井翔其实并不知道。

他偷偷给大野智去了短信，可对方迟迟不回，不免有些心焦。

翻来覆去想叹气，几次开口欲问相叶，又生生忍住了。

相叶喜欢什么呢？他对此一无所知。

吃饭逛街看电影这种东西，好像跟谁一起做都行，可相叶是特别的。

他抱着这种念头失眠，却在黎明降临前迷迷糊糊地睡着了，这一睡就到了日上三竿，梦里他跟相叶像任何普通情侣那样，正手拉着手在一条满是樱花的坂道上散步，醒来时还在满足地傻笑，再清醒一点，却是吓得坐了起来。

屋子里空空荡荡没有任何声音。

“相叶？”

他哑着嗓子叫唤了一声，迟迟无人应答。

看了看时间，已经接近午时一点，热辣的阳光透过窗户晒着客厅那一块地板，樱井翔就这样看着地板的白光发呆，有些沮丧地想，搞砸了。

相叶一定失望了，明明是第一次约会，自己却浪费时间在睡觉。

他就这么呆滞地坐了一会儿，直到传来钥匙开门的声音。

相叶一关好门转过身来就看见樱井翔半个身子趴在客厅的地板上，疑惑地拧紧了眉头，一边把手里的纸袋搁下一边提问。

“你这是……在表演什么？”

“你去哪了？”

“风间说他妈给他寄了一些桃子，”相叶从纸袋里挑出一个来，放在鼻子下面闻了闻，“我就去抢劫了几个。”

“……”

“是夏天的味道啊。”

“我还以为……”

樱井翔露出一个泫然欲泣的表情来，相叶的嘴角翘了起来。

“你自己睡得死沉死沉的，怪谁？我午饭都吃完了也没见你醒，你饿吗？”

不说还好，一说樱井翔真饿了，忍不住摸了摸肚子。

“你想吃什么？”

“桃子！”

一边说一边还看着相叶手里的桃子咽了咽口水，相叶无可奈何地摇了摇头。

相叶洗桃子的功夫，樱井翔终于乐呵呵地爬起来刷牙去了。

既然时间已经被浪费了，那之后能做些什么呢？

有了！

灵机一动竟然想出了完美的约会方案，刷着牙呢就傻笑了出来。

“喏，”相叶将洗好的桃子递给樱井翔，“你光吃这个能吃饱？”

“我要留着肚子出门吃饭。”

“你等会儿还要出去哦？”

樱井翔满头问号不敢置信，连声音都高了一度，“不是说好今天约会吗！”

“我以为作废了呢。”

“不不不，”听到相叶的回答他又笑得美滋滋，“我带你去一个好地方。”

坐上去往横滨的电车时正值午后，扭了点头去看的话，窗外是海洋季候风的云堆叠出的窗景，小腿能感受到一点夏日特供的凉气，樱井翔正兴高采烈地用手机查着什么，相叶绞着手指不想多问。

一点点不安，一点点兴奋，鼓胀出那么一些不平凡的氛围，列车中的每个人看起来都是那么普通，可唯独自己是特别的。

即使再不想承认，可心中升腾起的，对整个世界都产生的骄傲感，就是恋爱吧。

没有问去哪里、去做什么，就算只是一直肩并肩坐着，摇晃到世界尽头，大概就是最浪漫的故事了。

除了之前在乡下，相叶根本没有离开过东京，就连电视也看得极少，因此对横滨的印象模糊到只隐约知道中华街而已，真正站在那块地标性的牌匾下面时，不由得惊叹出声。

“呜—哇……”

“看起来不错吧！”

“游客可真多。”

虽然没有再给予更多的反应，但相叶一路上显然都挺有兴致，反倒是樱井翔挑挑拣拣一条街都走完了也没停下来，直到身边的游客渐渐减少，所路过的店铺几近于无相叶才反应过来。

“哎？你不是要吃饭？”

樱井翔摊了摊手，“没有感兴趣的。”

这种宁愿饿着肚子也要挑食的精神相叶扁扁嘴不予评价，樱井翔也不知道带的什么路，走着走着就几乎看不到任何人影了，相叶正打量着路过的标志，突然就觉得身边有人靠近了，一扭头樱井翔已经贴了过来，就算再避让也只剩墙，正紧张着，他浅浅一笑，却只是握住了手。

……当下松了一口气的同时又提了一口气。

生气。

为什么生气，才不去想呢。

40.

这种天气走了不一会儿就愈发闷热起来，樱井翔盘算着自己的那点小心思，故意绕着路走，幸好相叶并不知道也不在乎，看见目的地后樱井翔还笑着指着那栋大楼说是最近热播的多拉马取景地，相叶雅纪含含糊糊地应了。

到了人群密集之地，自然就默契地放开了手，谁也不想挑战世俗，进了商场樱井翔整个人都放松了下来，兴高采烈地拉着相叶吃饭去了，一顿饭也被他吃得磨磨蹭蹭，直到夜幕降临，他才推着相叶，从三楼的观景台走出去。

夜幕下的横滨宛若宝石。

海港被设计成了一艘军舰，闪着霓虹色的光，远处的摩天轮犹如花火绽放，相叶先是被这景致迷了眼，他怔怔地看了好一会儿，才注意到身边的人并没有跟他一样在看风景。

樱井翔在看他。

“好看吗？”

“好看。”

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”

听到肯定的回答后，他得意地露出一口大白牙，趁着夜色浓厚，一把拽住相叶的手，朝着恋人们都喜爱的热闹源地奔去，要与那风景融为一体。

“我以前就想啊，如果我有了喜欢的人，一定要带他来看横滨的夜景，这一定就是男人的浪漫。”

相叶没忍住笑了起来，樱井翔懊恼地掐了一下他的手心，在熠熠生辉的景色下抬着下巴问他。

“你呢？”

“有了喜欢的人，你想带他去哪儿？”

他们穿梭过童话一般的建筑街，在鬼屋门口徘徊斗嘴，谁也不肯进去，对着翻滚的过山车齐齐张着嘴巴惊叹，最后屈服于樱井翔的恐高症，一头扎进了粉色的游戏厅，挑战屡战屡败的夹娃娃机，最后两手空空地站在摩天轮的售票窗口前。

“会怕吗？”

售票只剩最后半小时，而排队需要九十分钟，樱井翔皱着眉头往摩天轮的方向看去，心里在打鼓，却因为听到相叶的揶揄鼓起了不服输的勇气，掏出钱来往窗口一拍，吓了售票小姐姐一跳。

“两张票，谢谢。”

虽说是两个男人，但因为排队的人数众多，隐藏在其中也并不显眼。

樱井翔的局促不安显而易见，无论是过山车从头顶飞驰而过的呼啸声，还是挪动的队伍带来的压迫感，他忍不住缩着脖子问相叶。

“你坐过摩天轮吗？”

“没有。”

“我也没有，”他舒一口气，好似安慰自己一般笑了，“第一次哎。”

相叶抬头揉了揉他的脑袋，“没事，只要不是全透明的那节。”

安慰起了反效果，樱井翔的脸又变得刷白。

  


剩下的时间里，樱井翔无时无刻不在数着摩天轮的颜色，落下来的红色，升上去的绿色，他碎碎念到心里话都快要说出声，排队的时间在不断地移动中变得飞快，终于只剩最后一排。

相叶强忍着笑意开了口。

“如果我有了喜欢的人……”

“嗯？”

“我想带他去千叶看海。”

樱井翔瞪着大眼睛看他，忘了继续数颜色，只听相叶娓娓道来。

“千叶在东京的乡下，是我小时候生活的地方，也就是人们常说的故乡吧……地方特别小，我住的地方就紧挨着学校，走路五分钟就能到，根本不怕迟到。”

相叶像是想到了什么趣事，微微一笑。

“虽然街道很破，道路却很宽敞，有很多绿色的房子……有一年，我赌气逃学，那时候年纪特别小，只想去很远的地方，于是查了课本上的地图之后，一个人坐车去了地图上最远的一个点……抵达的时候，明明是太平洋，却隔海看见了富士山。”

他转头看向樱井翔，樱井翔也认真地看着他，眼眸里刻印着自己站在霓虹下的身影。

“……千叶还有我的阿婆，阿婆是这个世界上对我最好的人了。”

樱井翔的手指悄悄地攀过去将他的手指拢在手心里紧紧攥住。

“那……”

他开口正欲说什么，相叶却晃一晃他的手。

“到我们了。”

是一节绿色车厢。

载上了别有心思的两个人。

摩天轮悠悠升高，樱井翔看了一眼窗外，紧张到晕眩，赶紧低下头去看电子屏幕介绍，相叶本来坐他对面，樱井翔越紧张他笑得越欢，直到樱井翔快要生起气来，他才一抬屁股，蹭到对面去了。

用手掌贴着樱井翔的脸颊，把他的脸转过来面对面。

“你实在害怕，就只看着我。”

太近了。

于是眼睛里真的装满了相叶。

万丈灯火都成了泡影，相叶的眉叶弯弯，眼角有笑痕，手掌既粗糙又柔软，捂得心口都发烫。

相叶是如此不怀好意，相叶又是如此温柔以待。

樱井翔的手扣住了他的指尖，在他疑惑之际，一个用力拉扯，相叶就随着惯性贴了过来，吻得有些痛，就像爱之急切，在横滨的夏夜和故事的顶点。

41.

他们没有回东京。

酒店的大床柔软得像云团，相叶深陷其中，迷迷糊糊间睁开眼只能看见一片昏黄，眨眼间又被樱井翔的吻夺去了全部感官意识。

仿佛在做一场梦，手指拂过之处都是陌生，连带紧张感一并外放，最羞耻的那个自我被慢慢打开了，樱井翔的手穿过他的T恤，颤栗着摸索上每一处细腻的肌理，相叶听见了自己的声音，陌生地游离在自己之外。

太紧张了。

连灵魂都被抽离出来，相叶的衣服已经被剥除了，仿佛到这一刻才有一种“诶？原来我是下面那个吗？”的疑问，樱井翔的手指触到他的性器时，他绷紧了全身才勉强抑制住了自己的颤抖，海绵体在手指的刺激下膨胀变大，欲望从下体沿着血液入侵大脑，相叶躺在高床上，仰着头看不见樱井翔的动作，偏头却看见了被打开的酒店露台窗户被夜风掀起的白帘。

他们甚至连落地窗都没关，一切声响会透过风而飘散出去，隔壁也许能听得一清二楚，可那又有什么关系呢。

谁也不知道谁是谁。

相叶的感官跟思想完全抽离了。

他被樱井翔不算好的技巧撩拨得不上不下，前戏做得糟糕极了，他觉得不是欲望涨大的沸腾发痛，而是他心口快要漫溢出来的悲伤让人发疯。

看，你看，是这样的我，是这样的生活。

没有明天，没有未来。

原来还能享受欲望。

谁管爱，什么爱。

可惜那个拼命在挑逗他的人不懂，于是相叶用胳膊挡住了脸，遮住自己难过到还在表演的脸。

樱井翔努力了半天，也没能让相叶先射，难免有些挫败。

他想到了大野智的问题。

喜欢和爱抑或是欲望原来是如此自然，自然到在看到另外一个男人裸露的器官时也没有半点厌恶，因为他是相叶啊。

他本来半趴在床尾，现在却终于想起撑起身子去看相叶，却看到一个又缩回了壳子里的相叶。

无论是什么样的表情，为什么要躲起来呢？

樱井翔有些羞涩的，抬起膝盖压在相叶的身侧，缓慢地将他覆盖，将他包裹，跳动的性器磨蹭到了一起，他害羞着将头埋进了相叶的颈窝边，毛茸茸的头发蹭得相叶的脖子直缩，相叶的手臂被迫舒展开来，他悬着两只手臂有些犹豫不决，最后才在樱井翔有些结实的背脊上降落。

“喂，这样压着我很重诶。”

两人的欲望在时间流逝中逐渐缓和，心跳却变得愈发清晰了起来。

好暖。

好紧密。

“相叶。”

“嗯？”

“你是我的。”

含糊不清说完这句话的樱井翔，抬起头来飞速在相叶唇上啄了一口。

相叶被他眼里的神采夺去了全部目光，明明不想回应的，却仍然鬼使神差地应了一声。

得了回应的樱井翔仿佛打了鸡血，一蹦就起，迅速地将相叶的腿抬高，迫不及待就想冲刺。

相叶被他吓得呼吸都一滞。

“樱井翔！”

“怎么啦雅纪宝贝？”

“……”

樱井翔笑得狡黠，像是蓄谋已久而偷腥成功的猫咪，相叶被他突如其来的人格转换砸得面红耳赤，又气呼呼。

“你到底会不会跟男人做！”

最后好歹还是成功了，靠着酒店里的避孕套跟润滑剂，就着网上搜索而来的教程，樱井翔正式处男毕业了，而相叶也松了一口气。

糊涂不安的时候，人类也是能靠本能前行的。

相叶已经不想明白更多。

妈妈自杀的时候他还小，那时候呆头呆脑的，感受还不太深，只记得父亲骂骂咧咧带走了妹妹，说要把妹妹带到东京赚钱去，要让那个女人看看。

相叶对父亲的印象早就模糊了，后来随着时间逝去，留下的记忆竟然都是妹妹在病床上说给他听的、他所不曾拥有过的那个时而温柔父亲，时而坏脾气的父亲。说到底，那个人本质上并不是个坏人，只是个被生活逼迫到无力反击的人而已。

妹妹去世的那一天，相叶觉得自己这辈子再也不可能得到幸福了。

世界筑起了属于他的高墙，活着并不是为了自己，却还在拼命倔强生长。

有一万个不甘心想问询宇宙，最后却选择了紧闭双唇，默默活下去。

活下去，到明天。

不去未来。

  
樱井翔醒来的时候，只觉得身心都满足到膨胀，相叶早就洗刷一新，趴在阳台上眺望着远海，樱井翔披着浴袍，倚在落地窗框旁看他，一句“雅纪”却又怎么都叫不出来了。

相叶察觉到了他的视线，逆着光回过头来。

可真好看啊。

这样的人却是属于我的，樱井翔默默地想。

于是被自己感动地吸了吸鼻子，走过去将头搁在他的肩膀上，犹豫了一小会儿，轻声叫了一句。

“男朋友。”

于是被相叶捣了一肘子，唉呀唉呀地耍起赖来。

这样一胡闹，尴尬和不安都暂时烟消云散了。

在回东京的列车上，樱井翔装睡，将头搁在了相叶肩膀上。

列车是如此轻盈，仿佛能走上一辈子。

樱井翔闭着眼睛想，是时候要做点什么了。

毕竟从现在起，从遇到相叶的那一刻起，手心里被交付的那枚硬币，名字叫未来。

-上部完-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续……

利欲两心 下

1.

松本润回国了。

说是回国，其实也不过是去欧洲出差了一个礼拜。

相叶坐在车内掐着表等他，百无聊赖之际扭开了某个电台，主持人前面说了半截话已经听不清了，等注意到的时候流淌出的声音正是自己奶的那支乐队，demo听了八百十遍，却不如当下听到成果时骤然冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。

其实正式专辑相叶早就拿到了，涩谷的街头也早就挂起了巨幅宣传图，可他就是不想听，不敢听，刻意避开了宣传，如今却在小小车厢内被围堵。

一首主打歌听完，他心里正百感交集之际，车窗却被人重重敲了两下，松本的脸出现在了玻璃后面。

“哟，自恋呐？”

相叶嗤笑出声，“快上车。”

“东京怎么变得这样冷了？”

松本钻进车里抱着相叶给他的咖啡暖了好一阵才缓过来，车早就开上了环道在往东京市区的方向奔驰，松本看着外面的街景好一会儿才开口。

“这张专辑反响不错。”

“主要是松本总监的眼光不俗，这个主唱选得相当好。”

“得了吧，”松本笑得嘴巴都漏风，“你就想听我夸你歌写得不错是不是？”

相叶大笑起来。

两人一起去了银座的饭店。

松本说了不少在欧洲的见闻，相叶也见缝插针地提了一点关于新人出道演唱会的意见，席间松本的手机响了那么两次，他拿起看了一眼就放下了，相叶就打趣他。

“又是查岗的？”

松本翻了个白眼给他。

“你这次没顺便去趟巴黎看看大野智？”

“我哪有这闲工夫。”

相叶也翻了个白眼，这俩人的爱情真是看不懂。

“不过能坚持这么几年，也真了不起啦。”

松本本来在喝汤，听到他说这话突然顿了一下，尔后推开碗站起身来，“我去下洗手间。”

“唔。”

松本去了好一会儿，手机就落在桌上，相叶一抬头恰好看见进来一条信息。

来自大野智。

【他怎么样？】

他？谁？

相叶脑子转了两圈，终究觉得偷窥他人隐私是不道德的，随即就把这事儿忘到脑后去了。

吃完饭后把行李箱提给松本润，相叶就自己开着车回家了。

如今他住在新宿站附近，房租是公司给报销的，虽然谈不上多豪华，但比起前几年，生活翻新得绰绰有余，这一切还要托松本润的福。

虽然最该感谢的那个人，是樱井翔。

已经又有好一段时间没有想起他的名字了。

也许是今天想起了大野智，也许是听到了自己第一份成绩单，也许是松本润。

也许什么都不是，只不过天气冷得像是初遇那年的冬天一样，所以才如此感伤。

相叶拆了一包烟，坐在阳台上一根根地摸过烟蒂。

东京的夜色如此温柔，灯火辉煌，可那个人却不在这里。

他们分手，已经六年。

2.

虽说托公司和松本润的福，也去国外研修过一年音乐，但毕竟是半路出家的中年大叔，倒谈不上是靠才华在写歌，支撑着自己的，反而是朴素的人生经历和那些许真情实感。

相叶已经三十五岁了，是十年前不曾肖想过的三十五岁，是二十年前不曾预料到的三十五岁。

他的人生曾经有过两次措手不及。

一段好，一段坏，细细想来，仿佛过了两辈子一般，如今生活并不苦，却仍然揣揣不安，像是漂流于海中央的浮木，随着每次波浪的拍打而起伏，举目望去却不见陆地，不知归处。

临近圣诞，街上的装饰物也多了起来，去年冬天还下过一场纷纷扬扬的大雪，今年反倒平平无奇。

松本最近好像接了个大客户，鲜少在公司露面，但是从助理口中倒是听说了一些小道消息，应该是专辑反响不错，力捧的乐队接到了第一个代言，正在秘密筹备中，据说是一家上市公司，广告歌曲想用相叶写的那首。

松本自己没跟相叶说，相叶揣测着是不是合同还未正式敲定，不过这些事本就不用他烦心，作为一个创作者来说，已经完成的东西就是过去式，写出新的作品来比什么都重要。

他在隔音室待的有些晚，没有新的灵感，只好练琴解闷，等出来时早就饿得两眼昏花只顾低着头往前冲，这一冲就在转角处跟人撞了个正着。

“对不起对不起……”

相叶一叠声地道着歉，抬起头发现撞到的人是松本的小助理。

“真是的，痛死了，相叶桑你在急什么啊？”

“下次我会小心……欸？”

相叶一边跟小助理说着话，一边眼睛余光突然看到小助理身后，有人从松本办公室出去的背影，那个人虽然头也不回地下了楼，但相叶莫名地窒息了一秒。

“那是谁？”

“谁？”

小助理回过头去，身后已空空荡荡。

“从松本办公室出去的人。”

“哪里有人……哈哈相叶桑你不要吓唬我，今天总监根本不在办公室呢。”

幻觉？

相叶更难过了。

不是没有想过再见面的事情，但也总觉得不会再见面了。

但即便是这样，相叶也还是在拼命存钱，他不喜欢欠着别人，但事实上谁都联系不到樱井翔，就算有一天钱存够了，大概也是没办法还的。

那个夏天过后不久，樱井翔就失踪了。

3.

故事隔得太久，于是回忆起来都成了片段式。

从横滨回来后不久，樱井翔就迷上了赚钱这件事情，虽然说的东西很多相叶都不明白，而且那样的樱井翔让人感觉遥远而陌生，每每樱井跟他说起这些事情，相叶都有些自惭形秽，调转话头避让开来。

印象里只有一次樱井翔偏过头来问他。

“你觉得我能挣到十个亿吗？”

相叶不记得自己是不是敷衍地点头了。

这段关系一旦扯上金钱跟现实便让人浑身不自在，只有在相叶的小屋子里，在黑暗中蔓延的喘息和欢愉才是人类最原始的本能，才能让相叶抛开一切放开自我。

他贪恋樱井翔年轻的躯体，贪恋他睡觉时的微鼾声，贪恋人和人拥抱时所能汲取到的温暖。

但他又不敢让自己太过沉溺。

因为，即使隔了这么久，只要一想起来，还是觉得那样的时光耀眼到想要流泪。

原来这个世界上曾经有人，有那么一个人出现过。

不计代价不谈条件，给过最真最暖的吻。

如果现在樱井翔过的不好不幸福，相叶觉得自己会愧疚一辈子，他现在在哪儿，又在做什么呢？

却无从知晓。

那个背影折磨了他一晚上，连晚饭也没吃好，一个人在沙发上又是叹气又是不停走动，始终安稳不下来，终于下定决心给松本打电话。

“喂？润？”

“怎么了？”

“你今天下午有没有来过公司？”

“唔……没啊，怎么了？”

“没什么，就是，就是……”

“嗯。”

“就是看见有了一个人，不知道是不是我的幻觉。”

松本好似呼了一口长气，才接着问道。

“你看见谁了？”

“樱井、樱井翔……好像是他。”

相叶说得吞吞吐吐，说完后仿佛怕这勇气消失，又急忙问道。

“你最近有他消息吗？”

“没……没有哈，你别想太多了。”

“嗯……也是，怎么可能呢……不好意思，这么晚还打扰你了小润。”

“不会，你早点休息吧。”

“嗯……嗯，晚安。”

“晚安。”

相叶连握电话的力气都消失殆尽，手臂重重地垂下，眼泪来得无声无息。

松本挂了电话，笑容也渐渐消失了。

他抬起头来满脸烦躁地盯着对面的人。

“不要再让我说谎了！”

“是是是。”

对面的人抬起手腕，拎起酒杯，逐渐抬起了藏在帽衫阴影下的脸。

“我只是想先偷偷地看看他而已。”

“啧，之后不是就见到了。”

他笑了起来，可是笑容却在酒吧昏暗的灯光衬托下极其苦涩。

“说起来我有点害怕呢。”

“怕什么？”

“怕这些年的思念都是假，怕在他的心里，我早就是个影子一般的存在了。”

“那也好过没有，”松本润叹了口气，撑起身子微微前倾，“你看看我，孤家寡人一个，连个念想都没有。”

对面半晌没搭话，松本收回姿态，举起杯子碰了个叮当响。

“祝你们幸福，樱井翔，我是认真的。”

4.

隔了两天跟松本润在公司会议上撞见了，相叶全程阻断了跟对方的眼神交流，也没办法阻止散会后松本堵了个他正着。

会议室只剩他们俩，桌上的咖啡喝了一半还冒着热气。

松本背对着桌子倚上去重重叹了口气，将手里的文件等一干东西都搁在旁边。

“监督，有何指教？”

相叶仰着个脸，一副没脸没皮的样子。

松本就从鼻子里哼出了声。

“我说你啊……你啊……”

相叶托腮看着他，他的下文便迟迟憋不出来了。

“好了好了，是我不该打电话问你。”

“也不是，”松本润微吐一口气，“只是好长时间没见你提起过他了，还以为……”

“嗯。”

“想他了？”

“不想。”

相叶停顿了那么一小会儿，又笑起来。

“想他干什么，我钱又没存够。”

“你老说这些就没意思了，那是欠钱的事儿吗？”

“不然呢？欠情吗？”

松本盯着他看了好一会儿，扭过头去气鼓鼓地说。

“谁说不是呢。”

又静默了一小会儿。

“想就想吧，能有个想念的人也挺好。”

说罢，他拍拍相叶的肩膀站起来就往外走。

“哎，你东西不拿啦？”

“我去个洗手间。”

他背对着相叶挥挥手，带上门出去了。

相叶叹了口气，收拾了一下面前的文件，也起身准备出去，只是才刚站起来，桌上松本的电话就响了起来，相叶低头一看，是大野智打来的。

也不能拿着手机去找松本，他犹豫了一小会儿，松本还没有回来的迹象，而铃声愈发响亮了起来，想着知会对方一声应该也没什么大碍，就帮忙接了。

“喂，O酱吗？我是相叶，小润他现在不在这儿。”

那边迟疑了很久，才有一声轻轻地应答。

“能请你十分钟之后再打来吗？或者我会转告小润的。”

“嗯……”

“那么……”

“等！等一下……”

相叶刚想挂电话的手顿了顿，疑惑地又把电话举到耳边。

“还有什么事吗？”

“那个……你好不好？”

“我挺好的啊，怎么了？”相叶的回答带了些许笑意，“不过O酱你也太久没有回日本了吧……两年？唔，听你说话怎么感觉鼻音很重，感冒了吗？”

“嗯……嗯。”

“要好好注意身体啊，啊小润回来了，你等一下！”

相叶移开了电话，对着推开门显得有些呆滞的松本润指了指。

“O酱的电话，抱歉帮你接了。“

松本大步流星地跨过来，看了眼屏幕之后又偷瞄了相叶一眼，接过来之后就缩到一边去了。

“你怎么打过来了？”

那边不知道说了什么，松本又回过头去看了相叶一眼，相叶对着他耸耸肩，抱起文件夹就出去了。

松本这才松了一口气。

“你烦不烦，可吓死我了！”

“他是不是认不出我了？”

“你是希望他认得还是认不得？”

“我，我捏着鼻子说话的……”

松本翻了个大大的白眼。

“说吧，这位爷，你又有什么事儿。”

相叶回到工作间不久，松本就来敲他的门了。

“哎，你下个礼拜的生日想怎么过？”

“生日？”相叶皱着眉头想了想，“不过了吧，都三十好几了，生日有什么好过的。”

“那不行，”松本立刻否决，“我是不会放过这个可以敲竹杠的机会的。”

他扭过头去，对着外间的工作人员没形象地大声通告起来。

“相叶老师说下个礼拜请你们吃圣诞大餐。”

外间一片欢呼雀跃，相叶无奈地摇了摇头。

到了平安夜那天，松本还真找了一屋子人，承包了一个餐厅，挂上了喜庆的气球和圣诞装饰，还送了个三层的大蛋糕。

“我生日还是你生日啊？”

相叶心疼钱，啧啧不满。

松本推搡了他一把。

“高兴嘛！”

酒是松本润指挥助理成箱搬进来的，餐厅还备了人弹钢琴，最好热闹的是那群刚进公司训练的练习生们，在餐厅的小舞台上嘻嘻哈哈挤作一团，表演着前辈们的成名作，松本力捧的乐队已经小有名气了，却也偷偷到场唱了一首相叶的歌助兴。

相叶在公司的人缘不差，当初他刚进公司时，还当过一段时间的艺人助理，后来才慢慢开始学习音乐创作，他不像其他老师有自己的音乐工作室，更像个上班族一样，不写歌的时候时常混迹于公司各个部门帮个忙，因此全公司上下都对他赞誉有加。

一听说相叶老师要请客过生日，又是松本总监力邀，有空没空的都来走了个过场。

相叶已经快被礼物淹没了，也不知道松本润抽什么风，差不多快把全公司的人请来了，只是可怜他花粉症，却偏偏送花的人最多，堵在花丛中打了好几个喷嚏。

酒过三巡，松本一个指令，餐厅的灯渐渐地暗了下去。

有工作人员推了蛋糕上来。

熟悉的钢琴伴奏响起，全场唱起了生日歌。

相叶被人闹着站在了聚光灯下许愿，闭上眼睛的那一刻却什么都没想。

睁开眼睛之后灯光亮起，他对着闹哄哄的人群逐一感谢，鞠躬过去。

视线扫到对角线的方向，钢琴前坐着一个头戴着玩偶狮子头套的男人。

真奇怪啊。

刚刚有那样一个人吗？

相叶的视线被一块奶油蛋糕糊住了。

5.

“你说他会认出我来吗？”

“说不好。”

松本润对着天空吐出一口白气，扭过头去看着身后被玻璃阻隔着的暖黄色灯光，熙熙攘攘打闹的声音仅仅隔着一堵墙，就好似两个世界一般，让人平添孤寂感。

“不过我刚刚出来时，他已经醉的不像话了。”

樱井翔穿着一身黑色西装，坐在屋檐下的木板上，头发蓬松得乱七八糟，手边还揽着个大狮子头套。

他站起来拍一拍身后的灰尘，望向松本润。

“去看看吧，我不放心。”

“相叶、相叶？”

松本润弯下腰去使劲拍了拍相叶的脸颊，让他勉强睁开一条缝来。

“唔……”

“我送你回家。”

他朝着身后的人使了个眼色，戴着玩偶头套的男人上前接过瘫软如泥的相叶，将他放在背上。

“总监！总监！”场馆内的醉鬼们起哄笑闹，有人大声质问松本润，“那是什么啊？”

“嘘。”松本总监竖起一根手指，安静目送着相叶被戴着狮子头套的人背出了门。

“是寿星专属的特别服务喔。”

十二月的夜风冰凉如水，相叶被风灌了几口，顺势呛得咳嗽了起来。

这一咳嗽就觉得胃里翻江倒海，胡乱中拍打着什么毛茸茸的东西好几下之后，被人放了下来，腾空的感觉消失，跌跌撞撞地扶着墙就吐了起来。

吐完整个世界都在旋转，他用力地晃了晃脑袋，却看见个毛茸茸的黄色大怪物站在自己面前。

“啊————！”

他腿软朝后跌去，却被一双手用力拉住了。

什么嘛，原来是人啊。

他觉得自己能站稳了，甩了一次却挣脱不开，顿时又不高兴了。

“润，小润，猫。”

“……乖，我背你吧。”

那双手只往前轻轻一扯，相叶整个人就撞进了他怀里，又暖又安心，脸颊蹭上去还是毛茸茸的。

“喵呜。”

“大猫”拽着他的手臂转了个身半蹲，便安稳地将人背在身上，朝着停车场的方向继续走去。

安静的街道上空无一人，错位的缝隙中能窥见东京塔，隐约能听见远处传来的几声年轻男女的欢呼。

伴随着一声尖利的哨音，夜空中划过一道锐利的火光，“啪”地一声。

滋啦啦地开花了。

圣诞花火啊。

樱井翔定住了脚步。

身后的人将头埋在大狮子暖融融的绒毛胡须里，发出了均匀地呼吸声。

红绿色的烟花穿梭在东京上空，交替绽放。

“我回来了。”

6.

“你去过花火大会吗？”

“什么？”

相叶雅纪的半边身子都探出了窗外，故而没有听清樱井翔的问话，等他缩回脑袋樱井翔又问了一遍。

“你去过花火大会吗？”

“唔……去过啊。”

于是盘腿坐在竹席上的少年脸就鼓成了一只河豚，“和谁！”

“大概是两三年前和风间去过一次，怎么突然想起来问这个？”

“锵锵锵锵，”樱井翔从背后抽出来一张海报，双手举高，“要不要跟我一起去？”

相叶不想扫了小恋人的兴致，故而笑眯了眼。

“好哇。”

到了出发日樱井翔又磨蹭起来。

“你怎么不穿浴衣！”

“……浴衣多贵，两个大男人还是随便点好。”

“我想看你穿啊！”

“你看我还是看烟火？”

“……都看！”

耳朵里充斥着铃铛和鼓点的声音，和歌穿过昏黄的梦境，眼前是不断穿梭的人群。

相叶回过头去，穿着浴衣的小少年将手抄在宽大的袖子里，气鼓鼓地走在背后。

真容易生气，相叶偷偷地笑了，转过头一步迈了两个台阶，后背的T恤下摆就被人拽住了。

“怎么了？”

“你慢点儿，我迈不开步子。”

“……谁让你非要穿浴衣。”

“有气氛嘛。”

“那圣诞节你要扮成圣诞老人？”

“麋鹿也行。”

闻言相叶又好笑又好气，回头瞪了他一眼，樱井翔就无辜地摇摇他的衣摆。

“快走哇。”

最佳观景地涌得满满当当人群，樱井翔买了个苹果糖高高兴兴地啃，相叶伸长了脖子看了半天也没找到途径能挤下去河畔草地，一转头看他吃得满嘴糖渣，叹了口气，樱井翔以为他想吃，一口苹果咬了一半，滴溜着眼珠子递过去。

“喏。”

“我不吃。”

“你咬一口。”

“不要。”

“特别甜！”

要看烟火的是樱井翔，认真起来了的却是相叶。

“不能下去看了啊。”

“在这里不也很好？”

“……都是人头。”

“其实没什么好看的。”

“那你还要来！”

“……热闹嘛。”

两人说着话的功夫，“啪”地蹦出了第一朵烟花，周围的人一片惊叹，樱井翔也叫出了声，只不过比别人晚了半步。

“哇————”

烟火此起彼伏，排列成壮观的形态。

“你不是说没什么好看？”

相叶斜眼看他。

樱井翔也瞪他。

斗嘴还斗上气，瞪也不过瘾，左瞧瞧右看看周围没人注意他们，干脆上手一把扯住相叶的脸颊。

“哎——”相叶说话就漏了风。

樱井翔动作极快，捏了一把之后迅速地凑上去亲了一口。

松手之后相叶还没反应过来，捂着脸颊看他。

樱井翔心情就好了，举着苹果糖笑眯眯地问。

“甜不甜？”

“好——疼！”

7.

又梦到了很久之前的事情。

相叶捂着脑袋，只觉得头疼欲裂，酒精果然不是个好东西。

他坐起来好一会儿脑袋还是发懵，想下床洗个脸，却因为四肢无力绊到了地上的鞋，连着被子都拽到了地上，于是捂着脑袋在地上坐了许久。

根本记不起自己是怎么回来的了，只觉得浑身恶臭想洗澡，又饿得动弹不得。

幸好作为一个总是深夜里圣灵感孕的创作人士，家里最不缺各种小零食。

相叶拉长了身子扑向矮桌上的小饼干，干巴巴地噎下去半包，才觉得自己活了过来。

他双目无神地吞咽着食物，脑子里却一直在回忆梦境。

确切的说，那不是梦。

那是真实发生过的一段故事，只不过，也是寥寥几笔，最接近收尾的故事。

当他们笑闹着从烟火大会回到相叶那个简陋的家里时，谁也未曾想过，这样普普通通的夜晚，竟然是最后一夜。

命运从不给人以警示，总是在不知不觉的时候，将人最宝贵的东西偷偷夹带走，有好几年，相叶都不知道自己是如何活着的。

吃饭、走路、睡觉、努力工作。

明明是芸芸众生都在走的路，偏偏因为失去了感知能力，而活得如同空壳一般。

第二天清晨，他们是被敲门声吵醒的。

樱井翔嘟囔着还抱着人不想撒手，因为相叶挣脱开了，他也眯着眼睛跌跌撞撞地跟在后面，相叶刚打开一条缝，门就被人挤开了。

还未曾弄明白和看清楚，也来不及阻拦，就有两个人夹住了樱井翔，紧跟着进来的女人刚站定，就抬手狠狠甩了他一巴掌。

相叶的声音惊得都被堵住了，他听见樱井翔被打了之后弱弱地叫了一声“妈”，更觉得耳边有根弦被扯紧了，响起一片嗡嗡声。

樱井翔就这样直接被人架走了，相叶连句阻挠的话，都未能说出口。

又能说什么呢？

又有资格说什么呢？

本来就是偷来的幸福。

相叶只记得樱井夫人看他的那一眼，掺着不屑、轻蔑与憎恶，仿佛他是个引诱着樱井翔，将他拖入地狱的怪物一般。

那一眼清清楚楚、明明白白地告诉了他。

他是一个，永远也无法不配得到幸福的原罪之人。

现在再回想起来，他只是机械地嚼着饼干，没有太大的情绪波动。

人就是这样奇怪，伤口多撕裂几次，多回忆几次，不管多锥心，总有淡忘的一天。

因为能清楚地认知到自己的渺小，所以也顺便原谅了自己的懦弱和无能为力。

已经麻木到眼泪都已经干涸的地步了。

他早就想不明白，也不想再去弄明白自己对于樱井翔的情感。

究竟是饱受良心折磨的亏欠更多，还是那虚无缥缈、丝毫不值钱的爱更多。

他是迟钝的。

当初只是有一些喜欢，贪图一些温暖。

没想到却有那么一个人，掏心掏肺做了小太阳，成为了他贫瘠人生的指路灯。

却又不求回报，从此消失得一干二净。

后来很多事情，都是听别人转述的。

8.

樱井消失后的第二个月，相叶收到了一封信。

信是通过门缝硬塞进来的，信封上空白一片，没有任何有效信息。

信封里只有薄薄两页纸和一张银行卡，一页纸上写着银行卡密码，一页纸上歪歪扭扭写着“对不起”。

甚至都没有署名和收件人，相叶看着那几个字，心脏像是被人开了一枪，大脑一片轰鸣，他想追出去寻找投递人，心里却明白只是徒劳，他想大声咒骂，最后却什么都说不出。

他就这样茫然地捏着卡片和那两张纸在屋子里无头绪地转圈，最后因为头痛倒在了床铺里，发泄似得用拳头一下一下捶着枕头，直到自己打偏触及地，锤痛了手才冷静下来。

何必用别人的错误惩罚自己？

翻身坐起时心里明明这样想着，一低头却突兀掉下泪来，打湿了白纸。

他把东西原封不动地塞回去，将它们锁进抽屉里直到还款日来临。

这个月二宫仿佛遗忘了他，一直没有出现过，起初相叶只觉得纳闷，后来又稍微有点担心，二宫本性并不坏，如果因为打架出了什么事就不好了，这样想着的时候相叶已经出现在了土方组的活动地盘附近。

当然二宫什么事都没有，找到他的时候，他正叼着烟吊儿郎当地跟人赌球呢。

“嗯？你的小相好还没有告诉你吗？”他用两根手指夹出烟来，斜斜地喷出一口雾，“明明他已经托人跟我说了以后都不需要转交了。”

“不需要什么？”相叶听得云里雾里。

“你的那笔钱，他早就帮你还清了啊，就在暑假之前。”

相叶已经记不清自己是怎么跑步回家的，又是怎么捏着信封跑进了便利店。

也许中间有撞到人，像灵魂出窍一般，他拖着不像自己身体的躯壳，俯视着自动取款机里的数字。

是这几个月以来他名义上还给二宫、而实际上却被二宫转交给了樱井翔后存进卡里的钱。

多好笑啊，这一串数字。

仿佛是他们之间故事的串联，是短暂的时间。

相叶跌跌撞撞地后退几步，倚靠着货架滑坐了下去。

这是【樱井翔】和【相叶雅纪】，曾经在一起过的唯一证据。

樱井翔消失了。

抓回去的第二天樱井翔就被强行送去了国外。

等相叶雅纪通过大野松本找到高桥时，才听说了些许来龙去脉。

樱井翔是把他的高级住所卖了，又抽空了自己的理财资金才替相叶还清了债务，本以为可以瞒天过海，却不想樱井夫人心血来潮路过他的房子，导致事情提前暴露了。

樱井家没有再来找相叶的麻烦，也许是不屑一顾，也许是再也不想扯上任何关系。

毕竟樱井翔消失了，在家里人的监视下他在巴黎乖巧蹲了半年，突然有一天就趁警备松懈离家一去不复返。

谁都以为他会来找相叶，可他没有。

相叶已经是个自由人了。

可他依旧过着他那紧巴巴的日子，守着他那个小屋子，做着小酒保的工作。

仿佛不曾相遇过，仿佛不曾拥有过。

他开朗地笑，也努力重新认识这个世界，认识自己。

只是不再唱歌。

活到三十岁，已经很难有什么东西是不能失去的，也很难再找到自己的天命。

相叶努力和自己的前半生和解，他尝试很多以前没有试过的东西，包括滑雪。

只是随着时间的流逝，他愈发感觉到了孤单。

【现在樱井翔又在哪里呢？过得快乐开心吗？身边是不是有人陪着，还是也跟自己一样，是孤单一个人呢？遇到喜悦的事情有没有人一同分享？如果心情低落是不是有人安慰？能够好好吃饭吗？】

然后有一天，他终于意识到了。

这个世界上到底有哪个陌生人在还不了解一个人的时候就能够那样的慷慨解囊呢？

这个世界上到底又有谁能在刚喜欢上一个人的时候就交付了全部呢？

自己失去的，是这个世界上真正对自己最好的那一个人。

是剔除了利益与欲望，一颗透明无瑕疵的心呐。

就如此浑浑噩噩过了两年，直到松本润开始接手家族事务。

说来也奇怪，自从大野智走后，他跟松本的关系倒是愈发亲近起来。

松本时不时会来找他喝个酒，明明彼此不算熟，却因为时限拉长而成就了珍贵的友谊。

松本润向他抛出了橄榄枝。

“等也等够了吧，你总要为你自己的人生做点什么。”

相叶依然在存钱。

除此之外他认可了松本的话，人活在世上总要做点什么的。

就算以前没有梦想，可从头开始找起依然不晚。

有的恋情注定被火烧，而有的恋情却要沉默埋进土里。

他搬离了那座小房子，搬离了那个小酒吧，却没有搬离心里的土地。

松本把他安插进自家的公司，自然是有心帮他一把。

相叶得以接触了很多业界大佬，也试了好几个岗位的工作，他本来就有些天赋，后来又被委派出去学习，回来时焕然一新。

那些不能说的话终于又流回到他心里，再通过别种方式传达出去。

9.

迟到了将近半个小时才踏进公司大门，这个月的全勤是拿不到了，相叶正无声地叹着气，却被人从后面拍了一把，是熟识的后辈一阵风跑过，只留下一句问话。

“昨天的狮子是相叶前辈的熟人吗？”

狮子？什么狮子？

相叶不明所以地拧着眉毛，在等电梯的间隙用指头挠了挠脖子。

喔狮子！

在电梯门关闭的瞬间，他终于想起来了，在视线被蛋糕糊住以前，他确实看到过。

弹钢琴的狮子，弹着生日歌的狮子。

等会儿碰到松本再问他好了。

相叶又忍不住挠了挠脖子。

“所以，到底是发生了什么？”

被相叶惦念着的松本此刻正在东京都内某个高档酒店的自助早餐区的长桌前，绕着某个男人喋喋不休地发问。

“是哭到不能自抑，还是忿恨到以后老死不相往来？”

松本丝毫没有意识到自己被人凉薄地撇了个白眼，在激情推理过后又摸着下巴冷静地分析。

“不对啊，不管是哪种，你现在都不应该出现在这里……樱井翔，你不会压根儿没让他知道吧？”

前面那位穿着成套黑西装，正在专心致志夹牛角包的人有了些许停顿，这样的小动作没能逃过松本的眼睛，于是他毫不留情地笑了出来。

“不会吧？樱井总裁这么怂的吗？”

“我这是战略性撤离，”前面的人放下盘子回了头，“我不想吓到他。”

“……打住！你的深情别在我面前表演，我会吐。”

在众人见不到的垂坠的桌布下方，松本润的小腿被人踢了一脚。

樱井翔轻微咳嗽了一下，扭头看了看周围，对投射过来的视线报以礼貌的微笑，假装看不到松本润的龇牙咧嘴。

“不过，你到底什么时候才能见他？”

“今天。”

“……”

相对于松本的目瞪口呆，转过来的樱井翔的脸上还挂着轻松愉悦的微笑。

“今天的签约仪式结束后有个酒会，你带他过来。”

“我不！”松本润一秒钟就反应过来了，“你这是在卖我。”

“反正他迟早也会知道的，”樱井翔顿了顿，“还不如你早点自首。”

“我……”松本润气到语结，“他现在是我重要的朋友。”

“所以你不希望你的朋友幸福吗？”樱井翔的脸上挂着意味深长的微笑，“何况我们公司合作的事情你能假装不知道？相叶他稍微想一下就能明白的。”

于是松本泄了气，“当初我不该上你这艘贼船。”

“不过，”樱井翔的手搭上他的肩膀拍了拍，“我真的要感谢你。”

“别吧！”松本润拍掉他的手，抖落了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“以后给我补个最大额的礼金就好。”

随后他又垂头丧气了起来，“啊！我怕被相叶杀了。”

樱井翔微微一笑，继续去夹他的牛角包了。

相叶毫无戒心地答应了松本的邀约。

公司乐队跟广告商的签约仪式，涉及到歌曲版权问题，邀请音乐人也是理所当然的事情，相叶只听说了是一家新兴的科技公司，要用他那首歌作为广告曲，虽然也是第一次，但相叶却丝毫不上心——反正一切都有松本润。

反观松本，一路上都犹坐针毡，他好几次转过头来对着相叶欲言又止，又活生生地憋了回去，惹得相叶多看了他两眼。

不过他也来不及纠结，宴会主场很快就到了，就在樱井自己下榻的酒店大堂，一楼有专用的宴会厅，来得不仅有两方公司的职员，还有些记者和广告公司的熟人，松本只来得及在下车时拉住相叶叮嘱了一句，便被记者缠住了。

不管是在娱乐圈还是商界，相叶都是个生脸，不过他皮相好，倒是也没人敢小觑他，松本不在旁边，他端了杯酒自得其乐，遇到同事就打两声招呼，然后就踱着步子挪到宴会角落里去了，抿一口起泡酒遥望着被众人簇拥着的松本，不自觉地摇了摇头。

什么叫“你等会儿冷静一点”，冷静什么？

松本润这话说得简直莫名其妙。

他游走在长桌前，肆意地挑了些可口的小食填饱了肚子，又连接碰着些熟人敬了两杯香槟之后，酒宴才正式开始了。

灯光暗下去的时候相叶正跟人碰完杯，舞台上的光束斜斜地穿过他肩膀照在了他身后，主持人说完欢迎词之后是这场酒宴的主人亮相，所有人都集体转向了后方，相叶也不例外。

尔后宴会厅的正门被打开了，有一股气流随着打开的门窜了进来，凉凉的，从头到脚浇了相叶一身。

隔着重重人海，他看见灯光最亮之处，樱井翔站在那里。

10.

樱井翔不是一个人走进来的，身后还跟着一长串的队伍，大致也是领导层的人物。

这些都不重要，他领着那些人，随着灯光的移动而朝着舞台稳步走去，所到之处犹如利刃将人群的目光分为两半，他夹裹着那一股寒风，径直穿过相叶身旁。

所有人都随着他的走动而转向，唯独相叶一动而不能动，成了全场中心唯一背对着舞台的人。

“晚上好。”

从后方传来被放大了的熟悉的声音，听上去好像很陌生，又真实的异乎寻常，紧接着耳边有熟识的人在问自己，“你没事吧？”

相叶摇着手苦笑了一下，勉强找回些理智来，“突然有些头疼。”

他转过身来又朝着对方点点头，“现在没事了。”

于是对方也点着头不再多问，视线移回了舞台中央。

相叶也顺着他的视线看了过去，也许是灯光太亮了，他又觉得有些晕眩，像在白日里做一场太过亮堂的梦。

樱井翔就站在那里，跟主持人一问一答，再仔细看，好像又是自己认错了，那个人可能不是樱井翔，皮相上的改变是质的飞跃，整个人好像都大了一套，脱离了青春期那种扁薄的少年感，变得能完美衬托“西装革履”这种词，又或者是“青年才俊”这样的词汇。

可在那硬挺布料下撑着的饱满筋肉下面，在更为里面的一层，相叶还是看见了很久以前的樱井翔的些许轮廓。

是闭着眼睛就能回忆起来的模样。

台上简短的发言结束，大堂重新亮起了灯，樱井翔领着众人走了下来，随即被人群包裹住了，相叶花了好大的力气才撑着自己走到了角落里，尔后他就倚着墙，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着樱井翔的动向。

他始终没有朝这里望过来，半次都未曾。

相叶觉得自己好像醉了，又好像没醉。

有许多人来过，跟自己说话，活在人群中好像洒脱又明朗，实际上却只想找个无人的角落放声大哭。

死心吧死心吧死心吧。

可打从一开始，好像就根本没有期待什么。

那是什么东西从自己的身体里溜走了呢？

是那个少年湿漉漉的眼神吗？是他投放的爱吗？

是虚幻吗？

他觉得脚下的地毯仿佛腾出了烟雾，凭空裂出一道缺口，将那岁月无端划分开来。

他从自己的幻想里走了出来，徐徐落地，化为实体。

可相叶却连一句搭讪的勇气都没有。

他只是软弱无力地站立着，手足无措地僵硬着。

直到樱井翔又带着那群人离开宴会大厅。

不知道什么时候，松本出现在了他周围，并不说话，只是不停地用手指甲去抠旁边的窗帘。

相叶知道他一紧张就这样。

“小润你早就知道了吧。”

“啊？”

“你是不是……嗯……”

那一瞬间，相叶脑子里闪过许多不确定的念头，终究又因为没有意义而无端挥去。

“算了，都不重要。”

“相叶，其实他……”

“其实他”怎么样，松本润又把那些话给咽了回去，相叶明明也有许多问题要问，最后却选择沉默。

【他是不是忘记我了、他是不是不在乎了、他是不是早就翻篇了】

那么多那么多的问题，只怕说出口就会落下泪来。

【他是不是……觉得自己只是他那一段荒唐人生的过客。】

也许，自己根本不该出现在这里。

相叶一口气喝光了杯里的酒，拍了拍松本的肩比了个告别的手势。

跌跌撞撞地挤出了会场。

11.

好像有陆陆续续地跟人打招呼。

虽然酒精已经开始左右着大脑，麻痹着神经，但紧绷的理智还在勉强控制身体。

相叶朝着过路的、离去的人微笑，一个人朝着大厅右边的方向拐了过去。

在坐上出租车以前，得先去趟洗手间才行。

酒店一楼的洗手间位置实在隐秘。

他不得不小心地扶着墙抑或是路过的沙发椅背，才能保持姿势平稳，以免被服务人员见识到自己踉跄的步伐。

还好拐了个弯离开了明亮的大厅视线，就转进了去往洗手间的通道。

他去池边洗了把脸，努力尝试着想吐一点什么出来，却什么都没吐出来，无奈在镜子前呆站了五分钟，却觉得头好像越来越昏了，想着必须赶快离开才行，才走了没两步就撞到了人。

什么都没看清，手腕就已经被人拽了起来，于是步伐也跌跌撞撞地跟着那人的脚步走。

相叶的喉咙里发出了含糊不清的咕噜声，连自己也不知道自己想表达什么。

明明是该大声呼救的，但是他抬起头来借着刺眼的灯光在看清那人的背影轮廓时，又偏偏一句话都说不出了。

他被人牢牢拽在身后，朝着一扇隐秘的电梯里走去，脑袋昏得跟浆糊一样，身体也再不能保持平衡，在电梯门关上之后就直往地上坐。

那人没能拽住他，于是相叶就一屁股栽在了电梯地毯上。

“怎么了？你还好吧？”

年幼一点的和成熟许多的两张樱井翔的脸在他面前晃悠，逐渐合并成了一张，就蹲在他面前。

越是悲伤越想大笑，于是相叶扯着嘴角，笑嘻嘻地吻了上去。

喝醉了，所以好想亲你啊。

好想你啊。

大概是被架着进了房间，明明对那之前发生的事情还有印象，可一摔进床铺后相叶就断片了，醒来时只觉得头脑发懵又有点恶心想吐。

身体的虚弱并没有降低对环境的敏感度，反而让他更紧张了，连带着胃里都流动着灼热感，仿佛下一秒就要将身体烧出一个洞来。

他挣扎着坐了起来。

“醒了？”

从房间左侧突然传来的声音成功地吓了相叶一跳，他仓皇失措地朝着声音的来源看去，才发现靠窗的黑色皮椅里坐着一个人。

他此刻一边提问一边慢悠悠地转了过来，随着他的转动，他身后的深色窗帘也徐徐展开，露出天光大亮的高层城市布景来。

相叶一时半会儿还不能接受强光，抑或是面前的这个樱井翔，还有自己断片之前牢固的记忆，没有别的办法了，他偷偷拉高了被子，遮住了自己一半的脸。

樱井翔站起身来，往前走了那么几步，拎起小茶几上的水壶灌了杯清水递过来，语气有着不容商榷的肯定。

“先把水喝了。”

相叶只是迟疑了两秒，樱井翔却皱着眉头不耐烦了起来，他俯身抓过相叶的手，将水杯强迫性地塞进他的手掌心里，然后拎起床边的电话按了呼叫，要了送餐服务。

他一边打着电话，一边用眼神无声威胁，相叶只得乖乖喝水。

等他电话打完，水杯也见了底，他顺手接过就放回原位，绕着房间兜了一圈然后又突然定住扭头问相叶。

“你想先吃饭还是先洗澡，嗯？”

等了那么几秒相叶也没有给他回应，于是他又兜了回来，这次贴近了，干脆一屁股坐在了床边。

“怎么了？是没睡醒还是不舒服？”

他的手也不安分，先是在相叶的额头上贴了贴，尔后又转去捏了捏相叶的脸颊，相叶动也没动，只是盯着他看，樱井翔被盯得心底发毛，讪笑着收回了手。

相叶却突然开了口。

“你认得我？”

相叶的这句话一蹦出口，仿佛空气都凝固了，樱井翔倒抽一口凉气，身体都往后撇，然后就站起来往外蹦了个F开头的单词。

他像是无头苍蝇般在空地上独自又转了一圈，停歇了一会儿盯着相叶欲言又止，然后又转了一圈。

现场给相叶表演了一个急得团团转。

“我不是那个意思……”相叶慌忙解释，虽然他也不知道樱井翔到底误解成了什么意思，“我是说，你知道我是相叶……”

樱井翔的眼神让相叶觉得自己仿佛是个白痴，但他的声音却逐渐理直气壮了起来。

“那你昨天从我身边走过去的时候就装得好像不认识一样！”

“我是真的在装啊，”听完相叶说辞的樱井翔一瞬间就消了气，又过来坐下，“事情有点复杂，我可以慢慢给你解释。”

“那你解释！”

“怎么像个小孩似的，”樱井翔拍拍他的手背，恰逢有敲门声响起，“先吃早饭，吃完了再说。”

他像是宽慰相叶，又像是在宽慰自己。

“不急，有的是时间，只要你愿意在这里，我都可以慢慢说给你听。”

12.

“你知道的、听说的关于我的事情，有哪些？”

面对着樱井翔的提问，相叶搂着抱枕迟疑地想了一会儿，缓缓摇了摇头。

“有听说一点点，但我还是想听你从头说一遍。”

樱井翔窝在他斜对面的沙发里，仰着头吐出一口气笑了出来，“有点害羞是怎么回事。”

房间里有一股好闻的香熏味，桌子上的早餐杯盘早已撤走，取而代之的是服务员送来的咖啡还冒着热气，混在淡淡的香熏味里，莫名就让人精神松弛。

樱井翔在思索如何开口，而相叶就这样静静地打量他。

不知道为什么，明明应该很陌生的，关于这样的樱井翔，但相叶又莫名觉得熟悉，好像樱井翔就应该是这个样子。

自己认识他时还不过是颗茁壮的小树苗，但谢天谢地总算没有长歪，反而严格按照着那副模样变成了立派的大人而已。

相叶神游的时候樱井翔下定决心一般吁了口气，眼神看了回来。

“关于樱井集团……你又知道多少？”

相叶挑了挑眉，“维基百科里写了多少，我就知道多少。”

“那我简单讲一讲吧，这个得从我的祖父说起。

樱井整个家族的发光都是从我祖父炒地皮开始的，那个时代政府还没有制定《国土法》，地皮产品随意买卖，加上又是战争时期，我的祖父在东京、横滨、神户等城市大肆购地，在二战时期经济环境不景气的情况下通过低价收购不动产建造百货大楼和酒店，一手构建了樱井集团的前景。

我父亲接手时，日本房地产正是腾飞的时候，也许是运气好，在泡沫经济来临前他做了一个英明的决定，撤出房地产市场，向着连锁酒店和零食百货业发展，当时很多人笑他傻，但一夕之间银行的金融政策巨变……事实证明我父亲赌对了，尽管是谁也逃不开的大时代，集团资产缩水了许多，但至少存活了下来。

我父亲保守，在那之后就守着传统行业不曾变过，你现在所知道的樱井集团旗下拥有的多是连锁酒店和几个零售品牌，但由于经济大环境不景气，实际上有着诸多难处。”

樱井翔停下来叹了口气，”但不得不说，从我祖父到我父亲累积下来的人脉、樱井集团的资产和影响力，都是这几年来，阻止我靠近你的原因。”

“在没有足够的把握之前，我只能选择消失。”他对着相叶苦笑了一下，“现在大概可以从头讲起了，从我消失的那段时间开始。”

樱井翔低下头喝了口水，这无疑是两人之间最尴尬最揭伤疤的话题。

那个夏天，你……过得好吗？

他的手未曾放下杯子，却抬眼去看相叶雅纪，正巧碰上相叶的目光撞过来，于是呼吸一滞。

啊，我也过得很不好。

只是谁也不肯讲这句话说出来。

“我知道你卖了自己的房子替我还债，”相叶率先打破沉默，轻轻叹了口气，“他们告诉我的。”

樱井翔低下头去放杯子，轻咳一声避开了他的眼神。

“……能不能跳过这段。”

“不能！”

“没什么好说的。”

“樱井翔！”

许久没被他这样连名带姓叫过，樱井翔本来讪笑着的嘴角都有些僵硬了，再仔细看去，相叶的呼吸都带了粗重，眼角隐约有湿意，樱井翔的心突然就软了化了。

“那你过来给我抱一下。”

“嗳？”

相叶一时没缓过来，眼前却已经压过来一个黑影。

他被人搂了个结实，呛得都咳嗽了一声。

本来以为见惯了大风浪，再难有波澜起伏，可现在被人搂在怀里，心脏却不受控制地狂跳，相叶张了张嘴，却仿佛一开口就要有什么东西从嘴巴里蹦出来似的，于是又悄无声息地闭上了。

他的手指轻轻地攀上了他的肩，不自觉地比划出了一个微笑。

欢迎回来，樱井翔。

-tbc-


End file.
